


Mi demonio personal «Law x Lectora»

by lawaddiction



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Demons, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Kiss, Manga & Anime, One Piece Universe, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, True Love, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawaddiction/pseuds/lawaddiction
Summary: Los padres de (TN) se mudaron a la ciudad de Londres por cuestiones laborales. Poco después de llegar tuvieron a la niña. (TN) tiene una vida ideal: una preciosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad, un buen colegio y muchos amigos. No le falta de nada. Sin embargo, no todo es perfecto. Ella puede ver seres que el resto no ve. En especial a uno de ellos, que siempre está a su lado intentando que haga cosas malas.Law, por su parte, es un demonio con una misión muy simple. Debe conseguir que (TN), una de las niñas que podría poner en peligro el plan de la Oscuridad, cometa malos actos. Si su aura se oscurece, no podrá hacer nada contra ellos cuando llegue el momento. ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo u ocurrirá algo inesperado en el intento?[•••]» (TN) = Tu Nombre. Tú eres la protagonista de esta historia. Bueno, tú o tu OC, como prefieras 😄» Todos los personajes son inventados a excepción de Law, personaje del anime One Piece, creado por Eiichiro Oda.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. 【PRÓLOGO】

Más allá de la Tierra, fuera del universo conocido por los humanos, existía otro lugar. Un lugar habitado por bestias inhumanas. Un lugar en el que el mal era lo único que existía. Allí donde las almas de las personas que habían sido despiadadas durante su existencia iban a parar. Almas, que pasaban a ser conocidas más comúnmente como «demonios».

En el centro de este extenso mundo había una especie de castillo construido por piedra y restos de lava reseca. La mayoría de los demonios no era conscientes de cuánto tiempo llevaban vagando en la eternidad. Sin embargo, por su gran tamaño y poder, estaba claro cuál había sido de los primeros en existir y, por tanto, tenía derecho a reinar. Era conocido entre ellos como el Príncipe de Mal. Este vivía en el castillo, junto a los ocho demonios que habían sido considerados los más poderosos, seleccionados especialmente por él.

El resto de habitantes se dividía en dos grupos. Los considerados demonios como tal, con suficiente poder para tener forma y pensamiento, vivían alrededor del palacio, dispuestos a cumplir la voluntad de su jefe. Estos tenían permiso y poder suficiente para viajar hasta el mundo de los humanos y corromperles. La eternidad era muy aburrida, las formas de divertirse que tenían estos seres podían llegar a ser macabras. El resto eran simples almas deformes y sin pensamiento que vagaban sueltas, sin rumbo y sin descanso. Estas últimas eran la mayoría.

En aquel momento, una importante reunión estaba teniendo lugar entre el Príncipe y sus ocho compañeros. Una reunión de extrema importancia para llevar a cabo el plan final que él tenía en mente desde hace siglos.

—Os he reunido aquí porque ha surgido una gran amenaza a nuestro plan —comenzó a explicar, con su voz grave y profunda.

—¿Lo seres de luz sospechan algo? —preguntó uno de los ocho. Todos esperaron la respuesta en silencio.

—No. No están atentos a nuestras actividades. Ya sabéis que no les importa que intentamos corromper a los humanos. Lo consideran una prueba de lealtad hacia ellos. Si se dejan corromper no son dignos de convertirse en almas de luz —recordó el Príncipe—. De todas formas si nos atacaran no sería un problema. No son gran número. Pocas almas llegan a su reino.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Los humanos no representan ninguna amenaza para nuestro plan —intervino otro de ellos.

—He estado observando atentamente. Acaban de nacer ocho seres con el aura más pura que había visto en muchos años —continuó explicando. Todos se miraron algo asombrados entre ellos—. Esto no es trabajo para un demonio cualquiera. Necesito que os encarguéis personalmente de cada uno de ellos.

—¿Tan peligrosos son? —preguntó, con aire despreocupado uno de ellos. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Law...Eres joven, como el resto... Si os advierto de algo no dudéis de mi palabra —contestó el Príncipe, poniéndose todavía más serio—. Escuchad bien. Os resultará difícil conseguir que hagan algo malo. Serán capaces de veros a vosotros y al resto de demonios, así como escuchar los pensamientos de todos ellos. No podrán atacaros hasta cierta edad. Si a los dieciocho años continúan con el aura intacta y lo seres de luz les encuentran... Podrían ayudar a sellar nuestro mundo.

Los ocho demonios se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos. Realmente la magnitud del problema era grave. Hasta ahora solo habían acudido al mundo humano para corromperles. No solo lo hacían por diversión, si no por aumentar las almas oscuras. Su objetivo final era conquistar la tierra y reinar sobre los humanos. Un objetivo que los seres de luz no permitirían. Era difícil que se opusieran a ellos, pero si contaban con la ayuda de eso seres humanos que el Príncipe había comentado...

Una vez asimilada la noticia, era momento de decidir que demonio se encargaría de cada humano. Él gran líder fue quien decidió la distribución. Conocía el continente, el país, la ciudad y la dirección exacta de cada uno de esos niños. Solo debían vigilarlos de cerca y, en cuanto pudieran, comenzar con el proceso de corrupción.

—Law. Este es tu objetivo. Londres, Inglaterra. La niña se llama (TN) (TA) — le explicó brevemente—. Confío en ti. No voy a tener tiempo de estar pendientes de vosotros.

—Déjalo en mis manos —comentó él, mientras adoptaba su apariencia humana.

Los demonios podían viajar a la tierra en forma de demonios o adoptando la apariencia que tenían cuando eran humanos. Podían dejarse ver por los o humanos o mantenerse ocultos si así lo deseaban. Law era alto, tenía el pelo negro, algo despeinado, los ojos grises y un cuerpo bien trabajado. Murió cuando tenía unos veinticuatro años, así que su apariencia era de un hombre joven. Normalmente, no era necesario adoptar la forma humana, pero si esos niños podían verles quisieran o no...No iba a asustar a esa pobre niñita, ¿verdad?


	2. 【CAPÍTULO 1】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Alcé la vista para contemplar el aburrido y deprimente cielo gris de Londres. No me disgustaba, el sitio. Es más, puede que fuera bastante acorde conmigo. Podría haber acabado en un sitio como el Caribe, demasiado soleado y bullicioso. Prefería la tranquilidad.

Allí, en el tejado de la casa de esa tal (TN) todo estaba tranquilo. Vivía en una casa a las a fueras de Londres. Había unas cuantas casas más, pero era una zona poco poblada, a unos cuantos minutos en coche del centro.

Ya había viajado bastantes veces al mundo de los humanos. No sabía exactamente cuántos años llevaba vagando por el mundo de esta forma, pero las primeras veces que vine a la Tierra, cuando aún recordaba algo de mi pasado, calculé que fui humano entre 1620 y 1683. Era la edad de oro de la piratería. Lo único que recordaba era que fui pirata y que cometí bastantes crímenes y actos vandálicos.

No recordaba nada más. Ni los motivos, ni datos sobre mi familia, sobre camaradas... Nada más. Eso y mi nombre. Lo había anotado varias veces. No quería olvidar lo poco que recordaba. Puede que hubiera apuntado más cosas pero no sabía dónde estaban. Durante más de trescientos años era fácil perder y olvidar cosas, aunque fueras metódico y organizado.

Sacudí la cabeza. No debía darle más vueltas. Solo recordar lo poco que sabía. Me levanté y atravesé el techo para entrar dentro de la casa. La verdad es que todavía no había nada interesante que hacer. (TN) solo era un bebé feo y arrugado dentro de una cuna. Me acerqué a sus padres para observarles de nuevo mientras miraban la tele.

—Cariño, levántate y tráeme una cerveza —ordenó el hombre. Era un tipo joven. Debía tener unos treinta y pocos años. Tenía el pelo claro y el cuerpo bastante atlético. Su aura era de color gris. Ni muy claro ni muy oscuro.

—Sí, claro, mi amor —contestó ella, sonriendo levemente, mientras se levantaba del sofá para acercarse hasta la cocina.

La mujer debía ser unos años más joven que él. Era más bajita y algo delgaducha. Al contrario que él, tenía el pelo oscuro y largo. Su aura era prácticamente blanca, aunque teñida ligeramente de un tono grisáceo.

Cuando volví a girarme hacia el bebé decidí relajar los ojos. Si seguía observando el aura de esa criatura al final me quedaría ciego. Era demasiado blanca. Parecía que el Príncipe estaba en lo cierto. Me asomé a la cuna para observar más de cerca a ese horrible ser. Odiaba a los niños desde que tengo memoria. Ni si quiera sabía si alguna vez habían llegado a gustarme. De repente empezó a llorar y a patalear. ¡Qué incordio!

—Enseguida voy, mi pequeña —escuché decir a la madre. Me aparté un poco de la cuna.

La mujer la cogió en brazos y empezó a mecerla mientras le tarareaba una canción. Mi giré ligeramente. El padre seguía tirado en el sofá como si la cosa no fuera con él. Tenía pinta de ser un tipo fácil de corromper. De hecho, puede que otros demonios lo hubieran hecho varias veces, por el color de su aura. ¿Cómo podía haber salido una hija tan pura con un padre así?

Decidí transportarme hasta el centro de la ciudad para distraerme un rato. Llegué hasta Leicester Square. Hacía años que no paraba por Londres. Se había modernizado mucho. Di una vuelta alrededor de la plaza, mientras buscaba algo interesante que hacer. Vi un bar de copas, All Bar One. Seguro que había alguien a quién corromper por ahí.

Atravesé la puerta para entrar. Abrirla era poco disimulado, aunque siempre podía ser una ráfaga de aire. Vaya, estaban echando un partido de fútbol en la tele. Eso era pelea asegurada, puede que ni tuviera que intervenir para sembrar el caos. Resultaba gracioso ver a esos idiotas peleándose por unos tipos corriendo en pantalón corto tras una pelota. Incluso como podían dar palizas mortales solo por eso.

No tardó mucho en notarse la tensión en el ambiente a medida que el partido iba avanzando. Al parecer, uno de los equipos iba perdiendo, y por una gran diferencia. Empezaron los comentarios.

—Menuda mierda de equipo tenéis. No saben jugar —comentó uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en la barra.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —exclamó otro, que estaba en una mesa cerca de la pantalla, mientras se levantaba.

—Tío, no vale la pena... —susurró uno de sus amigos, mientras le estiraba del brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

—¿Cómo qué no? —intervine. Por supuesto, solo podía escucharme aquel al que me dirigía. Soltó el brazo de su amigo y se quedó pensando durante unos segundos—. Id a por ellos. Defended vuestro equipo.

—Vuestros jugadores sí que no valen la pena —comentó entre risas el hombre de la barra.

Unos segundos después comenzó la pelea. Puñetazos, patadas, botellines de cerveza volando. Observé sonriendo de lado. Los humanos eran tan patéticos... Parpadeé durante un segundo y volví a abrir los ojos. Quería ver como sus auras se oscurecían un poco más de lo que ya estaban. Vi que un chico joven observaba el móvil que uno de los que se estaba pegando había dejado en la mesa.

—Cógelo. No se va a dar cuenta. Tienes tiempo de sobra para irte corriendo —dije, pegándome a su espalda.

Noté que dudaba durante unos segundos. Miró hacia los lados, se abalanzó sobre la mesa y salió corriendo del bar. Pude ver como su luz se oscurecía antes de salir por la puerta. Ahí ya estaba todo hecho. Puede que buscara otro sitio. Me había parecido ver un casino allí cerca.

No siempre había sido así. O bueno, puede que me hubiera gustado hacer maldades desde siempre. No lo recordaba. Sin embargo, después de tantos años pudiendo hacer lo que quisieras, viviendo en el infierno y rodeado de malas influencias... Todos estos actos empezaban a ser algo ordinario en mí. Al fin y al cabo era un demonio.

[•••]

—Vamos cariño, ven hacia mamá. Ven aquí —repetía una y otra vez esa mujer, mientras (TN) gateaba como un animal por el suelo.

Ya no era un bebé tan feo. Era un poco más grande y regordeta. Ya no estaba calva, su pelo (t/c) había crecido ligeramente. Había pasado un año desde que empecé a vigilarla. Su madre había estado muy pendiente de que gateara, para poder desarrollarse bien. El padre se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo y, cuando estaba en casa, tampoco es que estuviera muy pendiente de la niña. No sabía si era así de idiota por voluntad propia o porque algún otro demonio le estaba influyendo, pero no era importante para mi misión.

La niña estaba sola en su habitación, sentada en la alfombra y rodeada de juguetes que iba cogiendo y manoseando. Me acerqué hasta ella y me puse de cuclillas para mirarla un poco más de cerca. Soltó el juguete que tenía en la mano y se me quedó mirando fijamente, con esos ojos (t/c) tan grandes. Tenía la boca medio abierta y le caía un hilo de baba. Repugnante.

—Llora —le dije. Era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer para molestar a la gente de su alrededor. Me seguía mirando fijamente—. Rompe los juguetes. Tíralos contra la pared.

Nada. No había nada que hacer. Sonrió y estiró el brazo ofreciéndome una de sus muñecas. Suspiré y me fui de aquella habitación. Me senté en el tejado. Otro día nublado, como siempre. Había visto salir el sol dos o tres veces.

No había nada que hacer con esa niña. Al menos por ahora. A medida que fuera creciendo, las malas acciones que podía realizar aumentaban. Cuando comenzara el colegio, podría empezar a insultar a compañeros, pegarles, hablar mal a los profesores, contestar a los padres... Pequeñas acciones que comenzarían a oscurecer su aura. Ya de adolescente el rango aumentaba todavía más. Sexo, alcohol, tabaco, otro tipo de drogas, peleas... Ahora era un aburrimiento. Ni si quiera sabía si entendía lo que le pedía.

Los meses iban pasando mientras observaba a la niña, mientras me divertía sembrando el caos por la ciudad junto con otros demonios y mientras volvía de vez en cuando para informar sobre la situación al Príncipe. Esto último no duró mucho, ya que nos obligó a quedarnos en el mundo de los humanos hasta que finalizáramos la misión.

La niña ya se agarraba a las sillas y se ponía de pie. Le habían comprado un andador para que practicara a caminar sobre dos piernas. No tardó mucho en conseguirlo, la verdad es que parecía bastante inteligente. A sus dos años ya sabía bastantes palabras y algunas frases cortas.

—Mami, agua —repetía (TN), mientras estiraba la falda de su madre.

—Sí cariño, toma —contestó la mujer, sonriendo, mientras cogía de la encimera una especie de biberón.

La niña lo cogió y fue caminando hacia el sofá. Parecía un pequeño cervatillo ya que las piernas se le torcían de vez en cuando. El pañal se le asomaba por debajo del vestidito rosa que llevaba. De repente se cayó y se tropezó, cayendo de cara contra el suelo. La observé atentamente. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero, finalmente, se levantó con algunas dificultades y se acercó a recoger el biberón. Se habían derramado unas gotas de agua en el suelo y pasó la mano por encima como intentado limpiarlo. Después siguió su camino.

Nunca había visto el desarrollo de un ser humano desde que nace hasta que se convierte en adulto. Puede que al final incluso fuera una experiencia interesante.

—Papi. Bracito —dijo la niña, una vez llegó al sofá. El padre se giró hacia ella sonriendo.

—Claro, ven aquí campeona —dijo él, mientras se estiraba para cogerla y sentarla en sus piernas. 

La actitud del hombre también había cambiado desde que la niña empezó a andar y decir sus primeras palabras. Puede que no le apeteciera encargarse de un bebé inútil. Ahora tenía más interés en su hija.

—(TN) es una niña muy lista, ¿verdad? —comentó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña—. De mayor será una gran abogada y trabajará en la empresa de papá. Hubiera sido mejor un niño, pero de momento nos conformaremos con esto.

—Cariño. No le digas esas cosas a la niña, por favor —dijo la mujer, mientras se acercaba para sentarse también en el sofá.

—Vamos, no se entera —se excusó él. Se acercó a su mujer y le rodeó con el brazo- Espero que pronto le demos un hermanito. Los niños crecen mejor con compañía.

¿Mejor un niño? Eso explicaba su comportamiento inicial. Bueno, no era un pensamiento extraño. Los hombres siempre habían sido mejores en el trabajo que las mujeres, aunque ese concepto había ido cambiando a lo largo de los años. Ese hombre se había quedado algo anticuado. Si incluso yo había cambiado de opinión a lo largo de los años el también debería.

De todas formas, no era de mi interés. Pasar tanto tiempo seguido entre humanos me estaba empezando a afectar. Debía centrarme solo en corromper a (TN) y solo centrarme en las situaciones que me sirvieran para hacerlo. Ya quedaba poco tiempo para que empezara el colegio.


	3. 【CAPÍTULO 2】

_**(Narra TN)** _

Era mi primer día de cole. Quería ir con mamá y papá... Pero papá trabajaba, así que solo mamá me estaba acompañando. Encima de mi vestido llevaba un babero de rayas azules y blancas. Yo no quería babero. Quería llevar solo mi vestido pero mamá me había dicho que todos los niños lo tenían que llevar y yo siempre hacía caso a mamá.

Íbamos en coche porque vivíamos un poco lejos. Yo iba detrás de mamá y a mi lado estaba el hombre que siempre me acompañaba a todas partes. Siempre me miraba y a veces me decía que hiciera cosas malas. Cuando yo le hablaba él no me contestaba. Se lo había contado a mamá y papá y ellos se reían. Eso es que era divertido.

Mamá me ayudó a bajar del coche y andamos hasta una casa muy grande. Era mucho más grande que la nuestra. La puerta estaba llena de niños y niñas con sus papás y mamás. Entramos en la casa y seguí a mamá por unos pasillos muy largos. No sabría salir sola de allí... Menos mal que iba con ella. Nos paramos en una habitación. En la puerta había una chica con el pelo amarillo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba también una bata parecida a la mía pero más grande.

—Hola, bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo (TN) —le contesté, mientras agarraba fuerte a mamá. ¿Me iba a quedar sola con esa chica? ¿Mamá se quedaría?

—Yo soy Rachel y voy a ser tu maestra —dijo ella. Me acercó la mano para que se la cogiera.

—Vamos, cariño. Yo vendré a buscarte cuando acabe el cole —dijo mamá, mientras me soltaba y me empujaba hacia la puerta. Me giré hacia ella. A su lado estaba el hombre.

—¿Tú vas a venir? —le pregunté, mirando a sus ojos grises. No me contestó. Solo me miró fijamente, como siempre.

—Tiene un amigo imaginario. No tiene hermanos, por ahora, y creo que se sentía un poco sola en casa —escuché que mamá le decía a la maestra—. No, cariño. Él no se queda. Se viene conmigo a casa. ¡Mira cuántos niños y niñas hay en la clase! Vas a hacer muchos amigos.

Me giré hacía la habitación que se llamaba clase. Había mesas redondas de colores y había niños sentados en las sillas, que también eran de colores. Además había muchos juegos, juguetes y dibujos en las paredes. Era un sitio muy bonito. Parecía divertido. Además mamá me había dicho que aprendería muchas cosas nuevas. Me gustaba mucho aprender.

—(TN), ve a sentarte en la mesa verde. En la silla que queda libre —me dijo la maestra, mientras señalaba con el dedo.

Me giré para decir adiós a mamá y fui dónde la maestra me dijo. Había que hacer caso a los mayores. Había tres niños más sentados conmigo. Dos chicas y un chico. Una tenía el pelo amarillo. Lo tenía largo y lo llevaba en unas trenzas. Me miraba con sus ojos azules. Era muy guapa. Yo también quería el pelo largo para que mamá me hiciera trenzas tan bonitas, pero solo me llegaba por los hombros.

La otra chica tenía el pelo corto y un poco rizado, de color naranja. Tenía los ojos marrones y unos puntitos muy graciosos en la cara. El chico también tenía el pelo amarillo, pero corto. Los tres llevaban el babero, como yo.

—Me gusta tu diadema —dijo la chica del pelo amarillo, mientras me la tocaba. Mi mamá me había comprado unas diademas y esa era de color azul, como el del babero.

—Gracias. A mí me gustan tus trenzas. Son muy bonitas —dije yo. Ella sonrió, mientras se las tocaba. Me coloqué bien la diadema—. Yo me llamo (TN).

—Yo Emma —dijo ella. Miré a las otros dos, que nos estaban escuchando.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —les pregunté.

—Yo soy Emily —dijo la otra chica. Parecía que tenía un poco de vergüenza.

—Yo me llamo Jack —dijo el chico.

No pudimos seguir hablando porque nuestra maestra tenía que explicarnos cosas. Hicimos todos un círculo en el suelo. ¡Había muchos niños! La maestra nos hizo algunas preguntas y contestábamos. Todos dijimos nuestro nombre, nuestro color favorito, el animal que más nos gustaba... No me acordaba de todo porque eran muchos niños, pero era muy divertido hablar todos.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia mi maestra Rachel vi que estaba mí amigo. No era mi amigo porque no hablaba conmigo, pero mi mamá lo llamaba así. Siempre estaba serio o enfadado. A lo mejor no le caía muy bien. O a lo mejor estaba triste porque solo le veía yo. Debía sentirse solo.

Luego de hablar estuvimos jugando a juegos, leyendo, cuentos...El cole era muy divertido. Cada día hacíamos juegos de unas palabras. A veces jugábamos con dibujos de animales, otras con fichas de números, aprendíamos qué comidas eran más buenas y cuáles eran más malas... ¡Era genial!

A veces, mientras estábamos en la clase, mi amigo me decía que hiciera cosas malas. Me decía que le estirara del pelo a Emma, que le llamará fea a Emily, que no hiciera caso a la profesora, que rompiera los juguetes... ¿Por qué iba a hacer todo eso? No estaba bien... Cuando me lo repetía muchas veces seguidas me daban un poco ganas de hacerlo, pero no quería que nadie se enfadara conmigo. Además, mamá se pondría triste si me portaba mal. No quería verla triste. A veces me enfadaba con mi amigo y le gritaba que me dejara tranquila. A la maestra no le gustaba que hiciera eso y mis amigos de clase me miraban un poco raro, así que pensé que era mejor no hablar en voz alta con el hombre. Así, todo iba mejor.

[•••]

—¡Mamá! ¿Quieres unas tostadas? —pregunté desde la cocina. Mi madre siempre tardaba mucho en levantarse por las mañanas. Era mi primer día en la Escuela Junior y no quería llegar tarde. Era en el mismo colegio, pero otro edificio para más mayores. Ya tenía siete años.

—Sí, cariño. Ve preparándolas. Enseguida salgo —me contestó, desde el baño.

Ya había aprendido a hacer sándwiches y tostadas. A mi madre le daba un poco de miedo que me acercara a la tostadora, pero tampoco era tan difícil de usar. Aunque al principio se me quemaba un poco el pan. Solo tenía que meterlo, pulsar al botón, contar siempre hasta el mismo número y volver a pulsar para que salieran. Luego ponía un poco de aceite y un poco de jamón y... ¡Listo! Pondría mantequilla y mermelada, pero tenía prohibido coger los cuchillos si no estaban mis padres delante.

Dejé el plato encima de la mesa que teníamos en la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas. Estaba dando un mordisco a mi tostada, cuando vi que mi amigo estaba en una de las esquinas de la cocina. Otra vez mirándome. Había escuchado a mi padre y mi madre hablar sobre ello. Decían que cuando fuera más mayor se me pasaría, pero... ¿Cuánto era más mayor?

—Grítale a tu madre. Dile que es una tardona de mierda —le escuché decir. Nunca movía la boca cuando le oía. Era como si escuchara lo que pensaba.

—A las madres no se les habla así. No sé cómo hablarás tú a la tuya, pero eso es de ser un maleducado —le expliqué. Siempre me habían dicho que no había que decir palabrotas ni insultos. A nadie. Y menos a tus padres.

—¿Con quién hablas, cariño? —preguntó mi madre, mientras entraba en la cocina y se acercaba a la mesa. Miré al hombre de reojo. Tenía el ceño fruncido. No le habría gustado mi contestación. 

—Con... Mi amigo —contesté. Ella rodó los ojos mientras daba un mordisco a la tostada.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? ¿No hablarás con él en el colegio, no? —preguntó. Parecía algo preocupada.

—No... —contesté. Decía la verdad. Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que me miraban raro si lo hacía.

—Está bien. Solo olvídate de él. Al final desaparecerá —comentó, sonriendo. Me levanté para dejar el plato al lado del fregadero—. Estás muy guapa con ese mono vaquero.

Le sonreí. Llevaba un peto vaquero de pantalón corto y una camiseta rosa de manga corta. En los pies llevaba unas zapatillas blancas. Mi padre me había comprado una mochila de Ladybug. Era mi personaje favorito de dibujos. Tenía también el estuche y la agenda. La primera semana podíamos vestirnos con la ropa que quisiéramos, pero después debíamos llevar un uniforme del colegio.

—Ven. Voy a hacerte dos coletas y nos vamos ya al coche —dijo, mientras metía su plato y el mío en el fregadero.

Cogió dos gomas del mismo color que mi camiseta y me recogió el pelo en dos coletas. Lo tenía justo por debajo de los hombros. Quería tenerlo más largo pero mi madre decía que, por ahora, así estaba bien. Tenía ganas del primer día de cole, pero también quería que fuera ya por la tarde porque llamaríamos a mis abuelos por el ordenador. Mi madre y mi padre también me habían enseñado a hablar español, porque mis abuelos no sabían inglés.

Cuando mi madre aparcó el coche pude ver que Emma y Jack estaban ya en la entrada con sus padres. Me quité rápidamente el cinturón, pero esperé pacientemente a que mi madre saliera del coche. Tenía prohibidísimo cruzar sola la carretera. Por más que alguien me tentara no pensaba hacerlo. Era peligroso.

—¡Emma, Jack! —saludé, mientras nos acercábamos. Emma iba tan guapa como siempre. Llevaba su pelo rubio suelto. Ya le llegaba por mitad de la espalda. Llevaba un vestido rojo muy bonito y una mochila que también era de Ladybug.

—¡(TN)! —exclamó emocionada, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme—. ¡Las dos llevamos mochila de Ladybug!

—Hola (TN) —me saludó Jack. Se había dejado el pelo un poco más largo. Lo tenía igual de rubio que Emma. Parecía que fueran hermanos.

Nuestros padres estaban hablando y nos miraban mientras lo hacían. Mi madre conocía a los padres de Jack y a los de Emma porque mi padre y los suyos trabajaban juntos. Nos despedimos de ellos y entramos juntos al colegio. Teníamos que hacer la fila en el patio. Había unos carteles y nosotros nos teníamos que poner en el de «Year3», según nos habían explicado al entrar. Cuando nos acercamos vi que Emily ya estaba allí.

—¡Emily! —exclamé, contenta, mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella—. ¡Te han puesto gafas! ¡Estás muy guapa!

—Hola Emily. ¿Qué mochila te has comprado? —preguntó Emma, mientras le empujaba del hombro para que se girara—. Oh vaya, no es de Ladybug como la nuestra...

—Bueno, da igual. Yo creo que es muy bonita —le dije, mientras la observaba. Era una mochila de tela vaquera y tenía una flor rosa de plástico en la cremallera. Emily sonrió, algo nerviosa.

—Dile que su mochila es la más horrible de todas y que lleva una ropa muy fea —escuché decir a alguien.

No era la voz de mi amigo. Alcé la mirada y vi que había otro hombre detrás de Emma. ¿Nadie más lo veía? A veces no sabía a qué hombres solo veía yo y a cuáles veía todo el mundo, pero nunca antes había visto a uno tan de cerca como para escucharle.

¿Emma le habría escuchado? Se quedó parada unos segundos. Tenía la mirada perdida. Fue a decir algo, pero la fila empezó a moverse y teníamos que ir hacia nuestra nueva clase.

Esa clase era muy diferente a las que teníamos cuando íbamos al edificio de infantil. Teníamos una mesa para cada uno y, bajo de ella, había espacio para guardar los libros. La profesora fue diciendo nuestros nombres y nos sentamos cada uno en una mesa. Una vez estuvimos todos sentados y en silencio se presentó.

—Buenos días a todos- saludó amablemente—. Me llamo Amy y voy a ser vuestra tutora. Voy a daros casi todas las asignaturas, pero tendréis también otros profes. Ahora os daré el horario y lo copiaremos todos juntos en la agenda. Luego vendrán los demás a presentarse.

¡Vaya, más de un profesor! Parecía que ahora que éramos más mayores íbamos a trabajar mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se que la primera parte está muy bien narrada para una niña de tres años, pero quería hacerlo desde su punto de vista. Aunque conozco a bastantes niñas que hablan mucho con tres años.
> 
> Espero que os vaya gustando ❤️


	4. 【CAPÍTULO 3】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Cada vez mi misión se ponía más interesante. Corromper a (TN) estaba siendo un auténtico reto. Veía a otros demonios pasearse por el colegio y conseguían influir rápidamente a los niños. Ya me dijeron que con ella sería complicado, pero no imaginaba que tanto.

Cuando le dábamos órdenes a algún humano ellos no las escuchaban como tal. Su cerebro lo captaba y sentían una especie de inclinación por hacerlo, pero no escuchaban las palabras directamente como si una voz les hablara. Sin embargo, aquella niña si parecía que lo escuchara, ya que había intentado establecer comunicación conmigo y me hablaba como si fuera un igual. Ya no lo hacía tanto. Había visto que le traía problemas. Era una chica lista.

La hora del patio era lo peor del colegio. Tantos niños y niñas en un mismo espacio era algo vomitivo. No sabía si en algún momento de mi vida me habían gustado los niños, pero desde que tengo memoria me producen repulsión. Algunos más que otros. Me acerqué a (TN), que estaba con su amiga rubia repelente en las escaleras. La niña pelirroja y otras dos más también estaban allí.

—Mirad. Los míos son todos de princesas y de Ladybug —comentaba la niña rubia, mientras enseñaba una especie de libro con pegatinas que podían despegarse y volverse a pegar.

—Yo tengo un poco de todo. Las tengo ordenadas. Tengo primero las de animalitos, luego las de princesas, luego las de Ladybug y unas de tartas y de donuts con caritas —escuché explicar a (TN). Era organizada hasta para esa tontería.

—¿Me puedes cambiar esa princesa que la tienes repetida? —preguntó otra de las niñas.

—Sí, claro —contestó (TN) amablemente. Era muy educada y querida por todos sus compañeros. Tenía que encontrar una maldita forma de dejar que fuera tan buena—. Emily, ¿tú quieres algún sticker?

—No tengo muchos para cambiar... —susurró la niña pelirroja de gafas. La rubia era repelente y esta era demasiado sosa y vergonzosa. No sabía mucho de ellas ni me importaba. Solo la veía cuando estaban junto a (TN).

—Da igual, te regalo una. Elige la que quieras —insistió ella, pasándole el libro.

—No le des nada. Apártate y dile que se las compre ella —dije. No creía que funcionara, pero en algún momento debía caer. Puede que cuando creciera un poco más... Alzó la cabeza y me miró fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño. No debía de caerle muy bien.

—¿Alguna quiere jugar un partido de fútbol? —preguntó un niño. El niño rubio que siempre iba con ellas.

—El fútbol es para chicos. No nos interesa —contestó la niña repelente, hablando por todas.

—A mí sí me apetece —intervino (TN), mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la falda del uniforme. La niña le estiró del brazo

—No, por fa. Quédate aquí. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga —le pidió la cría, haciendo pucheritos. Era manipuladora desde pequeña. Esa niña sí que sería fácil de corromper.

—Está bien... —dijo (TN). Se giró hacia el niño—. Otro día jugaré con vosotros. 

Él se fue, forzando una sonrisa antes de girarse.

[•••]

Ya había pasado otro año más. El tiempo pasaba realmente lento en el mundo de los humanos. Era agotador y desesperante. Por suerte, la ciudad estaba llena de idiotas con los que entretenerme.

—¡Hermanita! ¡Mi hermanita casi va a nacer! —exclamaba (TN), emocionada, mientras se acercaba a la barriga de su madre y apoyaba las manos.

El padre no parecía muy entusiasmado. Él esperaba un niño y le había tocado otra niña. Que se jodiera, por imbécil. Ese tipo no me daba buena espina. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué me importaba a mí eso? Estaba empezando a fijarme demasiado en cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia.

(TN) se había ido a su habitación para hacer deberes. Estaba sentada en su escritorio. Al parecer tenían que hacer una descripción de su mejor amiga de clase. Me fijé que estaba escribiendo sobre las dos. Emma y Emily. Me fijaba en muchas tonterías, pero pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a esas criaturas. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos en el salón. Ella dejó el lápiz en el escritorio y abrió la puerta de su habitación para escuchar mejor.

—Otra puta niña... ¡Otra puta niña! ¿Qué coño te pasa ahí dentro? —se escuchaba exclamar al padre. (TN) salió de la habitación. La seguí por detrás.

—Cariño... Yo no puedo hacer nada. Por favor, no bebas más cerveza —se escuchó decir a la madre.

—¡Cállate, joder! —gritó él, cabreado. La niña observaba desde la puerta. Había otro demonio junto al padre.

—Pégale, pégale, pégale... —repetía una y otra vez.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- empezó a exclamar (TN), mientras miraba a su padre por encima del hombro. Estaba aterrorizada. Tenía esa expresión en la cara que tanto disfrutaba ver en los humanos. Sin embargo, en ese momento no me producía satisfacción. No es que me diera pena, era algo extraño... No sabría definirlo.

—¿A quién coño le hablas? —se preguntó, mientras miraba hacia atrás—. ¡Esta niña está loca! Me largo al bar.

Nada más decirlo, se acercó a la entrada. Cogió la chaqueta del perchero que había cerca de la puerta y salió de la casa dando un portazo. (TN) y su madre estaban paralizadas. Las dos tenían los ojos llorosos. La niña enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y se dieron un abrazo.

El cambio de actitud del padre estaba siendo un poco brusco. Estaba claro que la cosa no iba a acabar bien. Tal vez eso ayudaba que (TN) pudiera ser corrompida más fácilmente. Sonaba cruel, pero tenía que darme igual. No. Me daba igual.

Durante los siguientes dos años esa escena volvió a repetirse en varias ocasiones. Cada vez que su padre alzaba la voz más de la cuenta (TN) se acercaba a su madre. Era la única forma de que parara. Ahora ya tenía diez años y había otra criatura en casa. Tenía dos años y era muy parecida a (TN) cuando era un bebé.

—Helena, hoy te voy a dar yo la sopita —comentó (TN), emocionada, mientras entraba en la habitación de su hermana.

Dejó el cuenco encima de una mesita y cogió a la niña en brazos. Le costó un poco, ya que estaba algo rellenita. La sentó en un sillón grande con forma de oso. Ella cogió otra silla y la puso delante. Seguidamente cogió el cuenco de sopa y se sentó. Me senté en frente de ellas. La mayor iba dando cucharadas llenas de ese líquido a la pequeña. Cuando me di cuenta vi que (TN) me miraba fijamente.

—Ni lo intentes otra vez. No pienso hacer nada malo a mi hermana —dijo, seria.

Fruncí el ceño. Maldita cría. No había manera. Aun así, me había dado cuenta de que cada vez tardaba más en reaccionar cuando intentaba influir en ella. Eso era buena señal. Puede que en un poco más de tiempo consiguiera algún avance. Solo necesitaba oscurecer un poco su aura, no hacía falta volverla totalmente negra.

Era una mañana cualquiera en el colegio, a la hora del patio Todos los días eran prácticamente iguales. No entendía como los humanos aguantaban la rutina. Era un aburrimiento.

—Emily no puede jugar a este juego —dijo la niña repelente, mientras apartaba a la pelirroja. Otras dos chicas asintieron.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó (TN), extrañada.

—Porque no tiene la pulsera de la amistad... —contestó la niña rubia, como si fuera algo obvio. Se habían comprado una pulsera en la que iban añadiendo varios colgantes, los cuáles costaban bastante dinero.

—¿Y qué? Las amiga no lo son por una pulsera...Además, si sus padres no se pueden gastar el dinero en eso no es su culpa —dijo (TN), frunciendo el ceño. La niña pelirroja estaba en silencio, mientras se mordía las uñas nerviosa. Un demonio que estaba pululando por ahí se puso detrás de Emma. Estaba corrompiéndole para que tratara mal a su compañera.

—¡Menuda tontería! Si no puede comprarse una pulsera que no le apunten a un colegio privado. ¡Qué se vaya a otro! —exclamó Emma, sacándole la lengua a Emily.

—Dile qué se vaya a la mierda. Pégate con ella y defiende a tú amiga —le ordené a (TN), mientras me pegaba a su espalda. Estaba dudando. Vi que apretaba sus puños con rabia- Vamos, pégale. Insúltale.

—Eso que has dicho no es de buena persona, Emma. Si de verdad piensas así ya no quiero seguir siendo tú amiga —dijo, finalmente. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diplomática? Los niños no solucionaban así las cosas—. Así que Emily y yo nos vamos a jugar solas. Si quieres que volvamos a ser amigas tendrás que pedirle perdón.

Una vez dicho esto, cogió a la pelirroja de la mano y se alejaron de allí. ¡Otro intento fallido más para mi larga lista! Pensaba que estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Por supuesto, no volvieron a hablarse en todo lo que quedaba de curso. La niña repelente seguía con su grupito y (TN) y Emily empezaron a jugar y a hablar a parte.

No tardó mucho en llegar el verano y con ello la graduación de la clase de (TN). Después de verano empezaría la secundaria. La adolescencia, una buena época para experimentar y cometer errores. Esperaba que ese fuera mi momento para triunfar.


	5. 【CAPÍTULO 4】

_**(Narra TN)** _

¡Hoy era mi primer día en el edificio de secundaria! Sí, era el mismo colegio, y no saldría de ahí esta cumplir dieciocho. En secundaria ya teníamos que ir desde el primer día con el uniforme. Por una parte me gustaba, porque no tenía qué pensar que ponerme, pero por otra a veces me apetecía llevar mi ropa. Mi armario estaba lleno de ropa sin estrenar. Mi madre siempre me llevaba con ella de compras y papá no ponía ningún límite en la tarjeta.

Estaba en frente del espejo vistiéndome. Ese verano me había tenido que comprar mi primer sujetador. Ya no me servía llevar top porque me quedaba un poco pequeño, aunque tampoco es que el sujetador fuera muy grande. Me puse la camisa encima y me ajuste la corbata. Cuando alcé la vista vi al hombre reflejado en el cristal.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí mientras me cambio?! —grité, mientras lanzaba una zapatilla contra él, pero la esquivó sin dificultad y chocó contra la pared. Notaba que mis mejillas ardían. Qué vergüenza—. Ni se te ocurra volver a aparecer mientras estoy sin ropa.

No me dijo nada. Solo me miraba frunciendo el ceño y de repente desapareció. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué le seguía viendo todavía? ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de verle? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso a mí? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Cuando salí al salón, mi madre y mi hermana ya estaban desayunando. Había tortitas encima de la mesa. Helena llevaba el babi puesto, ya que hoy empezaba la guardería. Tenía puesta una diadema que le apartaba el pelo. Todo el mundo decía que nos parecíamos mucho.

—Cariño. Ponte esto y apártate un poco el pelo de la cara —me dijo mi madre, mientras se acercaba con otra diadema igual que la de mi hermana.

—Pero, mamá... Quiero llevar el pelo suelto. Sin nada —me quejé, mientras dejaba que me la pusiera.

—Así se te ve más la cara y estás más guapa. No te entretengas o llegaréis tarde al autobús —dijo, mientras se iba a su habitación.

Mi madre nunca había trabajado antes. Mi padre siempre decía que no hacía falta, que solo debía encargarse de la casa y que él traía el dinero. Tampoco había ido a la universidad, porque mi padre también le dijo que no hacía falta. Fueron novios desde que iban al instituto. Ahora le apetecía hacer algo distinto y le habían contratado en el sitio donde iba a hacer costura con sus amigas. Por eso ahora debíamos coger el autobús del colegio, porque ella ya no podía llevarnos.

Una vez acabamos de desayunar y lavarnos los dientes, ayudé a Helena a colgarse la mochilita y nos fuimos a la parada del autobús escolar. Solo teníamos que caminar unos minutos por la acerca para llegar a la parada. No teníamos que cruzar ni nada.

Antes de ir a mi edificio acompañé a mi hermana a la clase de tres años. Los pasillos, los posters, los dibujos... Todo me traía muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba en infantil. Helena me apretaba la mano, parecía un poco nerviosa.

—Tranquila, Helen. El cole es muy divertido y harás muchos amigos —le dije para tranquilizarle, mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

—¡Hola, (TN)!- exclamó Rachel desde la puerta. Fue mi primera maestra, o bueno cuidadora o lo que fuera. Nos acercamos hasta ella—. Tu hermana es igual que tú cuando eras pequeña. ¡Es increíble lo mucho que os parecéis!

—Sí —asentí, sonriendo—. Aunque creo que ella es un poco más vergonzosa que yo.

—¡No pasa nada! Enseguida hará muchos amigos —comentó la maestra, mientras se agachaba para hablar con ella—. ¿Cómo te llamas, bonita?

—Helena... —murmuro mi hermana agarrándose a mi falda e intentando esconderse detrás de mí.

Al final, la maestra consiguió distraerla con algunos juguetes. Si no, hubiera sido difícil hacerle entrar. Una vez me despedí me fui hacia mi edificio. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar las clases. Además, vendría gente nueva.

Crucé el patio y me metí en la puerta del edificio de secundaria. Nuestra clase, la de «Year 7» estaba en la segunda planta. En la planta baja estaba la recepción, el gimnasio y los vestuarios. En la segunda planta estaba nuestra clase, un laboratorio, una sala de ordenadores y una sala de estudio con estanterías llenas de libros. Cuando llegué ya había varios compañeros en la puerta.

—¡Emily! —grité, mientras me acercaba a abrazarla. Ella me devolvió el abrazo sonriendo tímidamente. Había crecido. Siempre había sido un poco más bajita que yo—. ¡Ahora somos igual de altas!

—Hola, (TN) —escuché a alguien saludarme. ¡Era Jack! También había sido siempre más bajito que yo y ahora me pasaba un poco. Había dejado crecer su pelo y llevaba un poco de melena.

—Hola, Jack. Tú también has crecido —comenté, sonriendo. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

—En unos años seré mucho más alto que tú —comentó, burlándose. Siempre me había metido de broma con él por ese tema. Emma apareció por detrás. También era un poco más alta que yo, pero siempre lo había sido.

—Por favor, (TN). ¿Aún llevas esa diadema? —preguntó, sonriendo con arrogancia- Jack, ven. Vamos con el resto.

Emma se dio la vuelta, sacudiendo su preciosa melena dorada que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Arrastró a Jack, mientras este me hacía un gesto con la mano. Nuestra tutora no tardó mucho en llegar.

Como siempre, nos sentaron en los pupitres por orden de lista. Eso no cambiaba nunca, en todos los cursos era igual. Nos sentábamos de uno en uno, pero a veces nos poníamos por parejas o en grupos. Solo había dos nuevos. Un chico y una chica.

—Hola a todos, me llamo Jason —se presentó el chico. Tenía el pelo castaño un poco largo y los ojos azules.

—Yo soy Nora —se presentó la chica. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño. Muy liso. Era alta y delgada. Parecía algo seria y poco afeminada.

Una vez se presentaron se sentaron cada uno en su sitio. Nuestra tutora nos estaba explicando el horario y las asignaturas que tendríamos. Teníamos todavía más que en primaria y, además, aún más profesores. Cuando alcé la vista para copiar unos materiales que teníamos que comprar volví a escuchar esa voz. La voz de ese maldito tipo que quería que hiciera cosas malas. 

Estaba ahí. A un lado de la pizarra. Antes era más fácil pasar de todo lo que decía, pero cada vez era más complicado. Sus palabras se clavaban en alguna parte de mi cerebro y realmente me entraba ganas de hacer todo lo que decía. Cuanto más intentaba resistirme más pinchazos me daba la cabeza. Me lleve las manos a las sienes para apretarme. Eso me aliviaba el dolor. ¿Por qué quería que insultara a mis compañeros? ¿Por qué quería que desobedeciera a la profesora? ¿Qué le pasaba conmigo? ¡No podía más! Se suponía que desaparecería, pero cada vez era más insoportable y doloroso.

—¡Déjame en paz! —grité. Me iba a explotar la cabeza. Me dolía tanto que no pude callarme. Necesitaba que parara. Noté que todos me miraban. Yo solo podía mirarle a él y su maldita cara inexpresiva ¡Le odiaba!

—¿(TN)? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó la tutora, extrañada. Mire hacia ella. También había un hombre detrás de él, pero solo le veía yo. Como siempre.

—Es que... —murmuré. ¿Qué iba a decir? No podía explicarlo.

—¡Deja de mirar a esa esquina como si hubiera alguien! —exclamó, alzando la voz—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí, verdad? Ya el primer día de clase. Esto te va a costar caro, señorita.

—Es que está loca. Siempre ha estado loca desde pequeña —comentó Emma. Me giré hacia ella y vi cómo se reía. Ella y su grupo de amigas.

—Déjalo, Emma —dijo Jack, serio. Me miraba cómo si le diera pena.

De repente vi que el hombre estaba cerca de la ventana. Al lado del pupitre de Emma. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la ventana y empujó los folios que tenía en la mesa. Cayeron lentamente hacia el suelo. Todos miraron hacia allí. ¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Eso lo habían visto todos? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Acaso me estaba defendiendo? Jack se levantó rápidamente a cerrar la ventana y ayudó a Emma a recoger los folios.

—(TN). Ve ahora mismo al despacho del director —me giré hacia la profesora. Tenía el móvil en la mano. Ya no había nadie detrás de ella.

Me levanté sin decir nada y salí de la clase. Todavía me dolía la cabeza. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cuándo iba a acabar todo esto. Tampoco entendía por qué me pasaba solo a mí. ¡Menuda manera de empezar el primer día! Cuando llegué a la puerta del despacho del director llamé antes de entrar.

—(TN). Siéntate —dijo, serio, mientras señalaba la silla de delante de su mesa. Le hice caso y guardé silencio. No sabía qué decir—. ¿Por qué has montado esa escena en clase?

—Yo... —murmuré. Si contaba la verdad pensaría que estaba loca, pero si no lo hacían pensaría que era una mala estudiante y qué quería burlarme de mi tutora.

Noté que mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Estaba muy nerviosa. No podía levantar la mirada. Noté como caían por mis mejillas. Escuché que el director empezó a abrir cajones. Puede que estuviera buscando pañuelos. Cuando alcé la vista vi que el hombre estaba allí. Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises. ¿Acaso no se sentía mal por todo lo que me estaba haciendo? Bueno, si es que de verdad existía. Estaba serio. Apartó la mirada y unos segundos después desapareció.

—Toma, (TN) —la voz del director me hizo volver a la realidad. Cogí el pañuelo que me estaba dando- Vamos, cuéntame qué te pasa.

—Es que... Bueno. No sé bien cómo explicarlo —empecé a murmurar, mientras intentaba calmarme- Desde que soy pequeña veo a un hombre, peros solo lo veo yo. Creo que es mi imaginación pero lo veo de verdad, como le veo a usted. Mi madre dijo que se pasaría, pero no se ha pasado. Yo le dije que ya no lo veía para que no estuviera triste... Pero sigue ahí y no sé qué hacer...

—Pero y... ¿Te habla? —preguntó el director, algo extrañado.

—Sí. Me dice que haga cosas malas... —contesté.

—Tenemos que hablarlo con tus padres. Deben saber sobre esto —comentó, mientras se levantaba a por un archivador. Lo dejó sobre la mesa. Había muchos números de teléfono—. ¿Tus padres trabajan?

—Sí. Los dos, pero a lo mejor mi madre puede venir —contesté. Sabía que mi padre no iba a faltar a su trabajo por mí. Nunca había venido al colegio.

Después de colgar dijo que mi madre llegaría en un rato. Me quedé esperando en el despacho. Un buen rato después llamaron a la puerta. El director se acercó a abrir. Era mi madre. Me miró preocupada y se acercó para darme un abrazo. Él le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla de mi lado. Me tocó volver a contar todo.

—Puede que su hija tena esquizofrenia o algo así... —comentó el director. ¿Esquizo que? ¿Era una enfermedad?—. Deberíais llevarla a que le hicieran una revisión. Hoy en día los tratamientos son muy eficaces.

—Sí. Tiene toda la razón —murmuró mi madre. Después se giró hacia mí—. Cariño, tienes que contarme las cosas. Mamá solo quiere ayudarte. Iremos al médico y todo se solucionará. ¿Vale?

—Sí, mamá... —susurré.

Así que era eso. No estaba loca, solo estaba enferma. Me darían alguna medicina y se me pasaría. Por fin podría tener una vida normal.


	6. 【CAPÍTULO 5】

_**(Narra Law)** _

(TN) había ido varias veces al hospital hasta que por fin le diagnosticaron la esquizofrenia. Los síntomas que presentaban estaban claramente relacionados con esa enfermedad, pero unas pastillas y unas cuantas reuniones con psicólogos no harían que dejara de verme.

Esa cría conseguía hacerme sentir raro. Cuando la estúpida niña rubia se metió con ella en clase tuve el impulso de fastidiarle. Cuando la vi llorar tuve que irme de la habitación. No pude seguir mirándola. ¿Me sentía mal por ella? Eso no era posible. Desde que tengo memoria nunca he sentido nada por los humanos, solo desprecio. Me divertía verles pasar por malos momentos. Los humanos llevan el mal dentro. Nosotros solo les ayudamos a sacarlo, y a veces, ni si quiera les hace falta nuestra ayuda. Son seres despreciables y débiles. Pero (TN) no era así. Ella era buena. Era buena y estaba sufriendo más que personas malas. Todo a causa de mí...

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué hacía pensando en ese tipo de tonterías? Yo era un demonio. Un ser maligno. Obviamente no debía preocuparme lo más mínimo por esa criatura. Solo debía cumplir mi misión. En unos años los humanos serían completamente eliminados y se convertirían en almas oscuras para ser dominados por nuestro Príncipe. Con un ejército tan grande podríamos eliminar a los seres de luz y ser los únicos presentes. Yo solo quería vivir mi existencia tranquilamente, solo cumplía órdenes. Odiaba que me dieran órdenes, pero si al acabar el plan me dejaban en paz... Me servía. Nos estábamos alejando de nuestra función como demonios, pero me era indiferente.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que (TN) comenzó el tratamiento. Solo le había estado observando desde la distancia. A alguna parte de mí le sabía mal acercarse demasiado, ya que ella pensaba que con esas pastillas todo se arreglaría. A veces le daban mareos y se dormía en clase. Debían ser efectos secundarios de ese medicamento.

Era por la tarde. Estaba tumbado en el tejado de la casa. Mierda. Debía dejarme de tonterías. Ya habían pasado once años desde que empezó todo y solo quedaban unos siete para que nuestro plan se pusiera en marcha. En estos años debía conseguir mi objetivo. Me transporté a la habitación de (TN). Estaba sentada en su escritorio. En frente del portátil. Debía estar haciendo deberes. Era increíble como esos aparatos habían ido evolucionando durante los años. Puede que los humanos no fueran tan estúpidos en ese sentido. Me acerqué por detrás. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué estaba viendo esa niña? ¡Era una página porno! Me quedé algo impactado. De haberla visto jugando a los superhéroes en el patio habíamos pasado a esto.

Se sobresaltó y se giró hacia atrás. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de golpe. Vi como sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo poco a poco. Se levantó gritando e intentó empujarme, pero me atravesó. Yo podía elegir cuando los humanos podían tocarme o no. Por suerte eso también funcionaba con ella.

—¡No es lo que parece! —comentó, avergonzada, mientras miraba al suelo- Estábamos haciendo un trabajo por el chat... Y un compañero ha mandado un enlace. Pensaba que era algo de información...

Me resultó gracioso ver como intentaba justificarse. De pronto, su expresión pasó de ser avergonzada a estar preocupada. Alzó de nuevo la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

—Tú... Se supone que no tendría que seguir viéndote —murmuró—. ¡Me estoy tomando las pastillas! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete de aquí!

Pude observar como estaba a punto de llorar antes de lanzarse sobre la cama y hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Sentí otra vez aquellos estúpidos sentimientos. Sentimientos que un demonio no debería sentir, ya que son propios de humanos. Me largué rápidamente de allí. No porque ella me lo pidiera, sino porque necesitaba despejarme. ¡Mierda! Tenía que hacer algo malo. Tenía que sembrar el caos en algún sitio. Necesitaba sentir que recuperaba mi maldad. Iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Era una noche cualquiera. Otra más en mi larga y maldita existencia. Ni si quiera después de morir podías descansar en paz. (TN) estaba en su habitación viendo una película de un tal Harry Potter. Se escucharon unos ruidos que venían del salón. Bajó el volumen y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla sigilosamente.

Su padre estaba insultando de nuevo a su madre. Parecía que acababa de llegar del bar, como siempre últimamente. (TN) tenía la mirada perdida en el pasillo. Se escuchó el ruido de un golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a correr hasta el salón. Fui directamente hasta allí.

—¡Déjala! —gritó, desesperada, mientras se lanzaba encima de él. La mujer estaba en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, intentando protegerse de las patadas.

—¡Lárgate a tu cuarto! —gritó el hombre, mientras le apartaba de un manotazo. (TN) cayó al suelo. Maldito cabrón cobarde. Su aura ya estaba más que corrompida. (TN) cogió un cuchillo que había encima de la mesa.

—Si no la dejas... —murmuró, mientras lo sostenía con las dos manos. Su padre se levantó y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su hija.

—No, por favor... —murmuró la madre, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

—¡Tú cállate! —exclamó el hombre. Apestaba a alcohol y se tambaleaba mientras caminaba.

Esta era mi oportunidad. El momento que había estado esperando. Si me aprovechaba del miedo y la rabia de (TN) conseguiría que hiciera daño a su padre. Incluso podría llegar a asesinarlo. Eso oscurecería su aura casi por completo y acabaría mi misión con éxito. ¿Era cruel? Sí. Pero no me importaba. Nunca me había importado nada de eso.

Se lo ordené. Le ordené que corriera hacia él y le clavara ese cuchillo. Estaba borracho y no le daría tiempo a apartarse. Debía hacerlo, por su madre. Cerró los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. «Deja de resistirte. Hazlo. Acaba con él. Protege a tu familia. A tu madre. A tu hermana». Estaba dudando. Podía notarlo. Con lo de protegerlas le había hecho pensárselo bien. Había sido un golpe bajo, pero podía funcionar.

Aun así, se quedó quieta. Su padre llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para quitarle el cuchillo de las manos. Le agarró del pelo y acercó el cuchillo a su cara. La madre se acercó por detrás, pero él le apartó fácilmente. Pensándolo bien, si la niña moría también se solucionaba el problema. No lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva. Tal vez solo debía dejar que el padre hiciera su trabajo.

—Ahora te vas a enterar... Aprenderás a no meterte en cosas que no tienen que ver contigo —balbuceó, mientras movía el cuchillo cerca de ella.

Tocó una de sus mejillas con él. Vale, no. No podía dejar que pasara esto. De manera inconsciente me lancé sobre él y le empujé, apartándole de (TN). Cayó al suelo entre quejidos. La madre observaba la escena, aturdida. No comprendía nada. (TN) me miraba fijamente, boquiabierta. Joder. Otra vez. Otra vez le había ayudado.

—¡Me cago en todo! —gruñó el padre, mientras se levantaba—. Me largo a dormir a un hotel. No quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta, con dificultades, y cerró de un portazo. La madre de (TN) enseguida se acercó a ella para abrazarla. La niña seguía mirándome fijamente.

—Mamá... Tenemos que ir a la policía —murmuró, unos segundos después.

—No, cariño. No pasa nada. Papá estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía. Mañana hablaré con él y verás como todo se arregla —dijo, nerviosa, mientras se separa un poco de ella—. No volverá a pasar. Todo irá bien. Ve a dormir, vamos. Mañana hay que ir al cole.

Me largué de allí. Eso que acababa de pasar era otra muestra de la estupidez humana. Esa mujer estaba ciega. Ni si quiera ella misma se creía las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Estaba claro que no quería escándalos en su «vidaperfecta». ¿Acaso no le preocupaba la seguridad de sus hijas?

Lo peor de todo es que me estaba importando esta situación. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo ahí. No podíamos volver hasta que se cumpliera el plan. Debíamos quedarnos allí hasta que el portal se abriera, para asegurarnos de que esos niños no impedían que lo cerráramos. Pero... ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Puede que el Príncipe exagerara... No podíamos llevarle la contraria. No era idiota, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra él. No me quedaba otra opción.

Cuando fui a la habitación de (TN) vi que estaba en la cama, pero no estaba dormida. Tenía la cara apoyada contra la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos. Mierda. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Nunca me había cruzado con una persona tan buena. Siempre me había dedicado a influenciar y a joderle la vida a mala gente, o por lo menos que yo recuerde. Me acerqué y me senté en el borde de la cama. Se sobresaltó y se incorporó de golpe. Nos estábamos mirando fijamente. La luz que entraba por la ventana me permitía apreciar perfectamente sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Crees que lo he hecho bien? —preguntó, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No contesté. No debía interactuar con ella—. ¿Tendría que haberle matado como tú me has dicho? ¿Tendría que avisar a la policía? ¿O hago caso a mamá? No quiero que nos vuelva a hacer daño. Y menos a mi hermana. Tengo miedo de que le haga algo...

—No va a haceros daño —contesté, frunciendo el ceño. Mierda. La había cagado. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le hablaba de verdad y no a través de pensamientos—. Duérmete ya.

Puse un dedo en su frente y le empujé para que se tumbara de nuevo. Desparecí rápidamente de la habitación. Me senté y me apoyé contra la chimenea. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido decir eso? Joder. Es que la veía tan indefensa que me habían entrado ganas de protegerla. Si el Príncipe se enteraba de esto... Me desterraría.

Estaba claro. Protegería a ella, a su madre y a su hermana de aquel maldito imbécil, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar de intentar que (TN) cometiera malos actos. Aún me quedaba tiempo para conseguirlo.


	7. 【CAPÍTULO 6】

_**(Narra TN)** _

Desde que mi «amigo», o lo que fuera, me prometió que mi padre nunca más iba a hacernos daño, todo iba mejor. Por esa parte agradecía que las pastillas no me hicieran efecto. No sabía hasta qué punto era real la existencia de esa cosa, pero yo escuchaba su voz y papá hacía exactamente lo que le decía esa voz. Era extraño.

Por otra parte, no había parado de intentar que hiciera cosas malas. Lo intenta desde que tengo memoria. ¿A caso no sabía el daño que me hacía cuando escuchaba su voz? Cada vez que intentaba resistirme era como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar. Lo peor es que cada vez tenía más ganas de hacer lo que me decía. Sabía que estaba mal, pero cuando su voz se metía en mi cerebro...

—(TN), cariño, este verano te apuntaremos a clases de hípica —comentó mi madre, mientras cenábamos los cuatro juntos en la mesa. Le miré extrañada. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

—¿Hípica? ¿No puede ser otra cosa? —pregunté, mientras usaba el tenedor para jugar con la comida. Quedaba solo un mes para verano.

—Ya nos hiciste desapuntarte de ballet hace años —dijo mi padre, serio- Haz el favor de hacer caso a tu madre.

—Claro, cariño. Además, estarás con Emma —siguió insistiendo mamá. Ah, sí, genial... Emma.

—Mamá, ella y yo ya no somos amigas —comenté, algo seria. Mis padres odiaban ese tema, pero era la verdad.

—Eso son tonterías. Seguro que dentro de poco volvéis a ser amigas —dijo tu madre, mientras empezaba a recoger los platos, algo nerviosa.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba para recoger mi plato, mi vaso y mis cubiertos. Nada más dejarlos en el lavavajillas me fui a mi habitación. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre ese tema. Me apuntaría a equitación pero no volvería a ser amiga de Emma. Mis padres querían que lo fuera, ya que era hija de los socios de papá, pero a mí eso me daba igual. Era mala con otros compañeros.

Me senté en el escritorio. Quería repasar un poco antes de dormir. Quedaba poco para los exámenes y quería sacar buena nota. Escuché que mi móvil sonaba. Era un mensaje del chat. No era de ninguno de los grupos. Tenía dos grupos. Uno de toda la clase y otro con Emily y Nora. Nora, la chica nueva, se había hecho amiga nuestra después de defendernos una vez de Emma y su grupito. Era un poco rebelde y macarra, pero era muy simpática y buena persona. ¿Jason? ¿Qué hacía hablándome por privado?

Jason: Oye, (TN), ¿te apetece que estudiemos juntos mañana en la biblioteca después de las clases?

Tú: No sé. ¿Quiénes os quedáis? ¿Han dicho algo por el grupo?

Jason: No, me refería a nosotros dos... Seguro que estudiamos mejor si solo somos dos.

Tú: No puedo... Tengo que volver con mi hermana en autobús, pero a lo mejor otro día que avise a mi madre con tiempo.

Jason: Oh, de acuerdo... Buenas noches.

Tú: Buenas noches J

Dejé el móvil encima de la mesa. ¿Los dos solos? ¿Cómo en una cita? No entendía nada. Había escuchado que él y Emma, una vez, se dieron un beso en la boca en los baños del patio. ¿Eso es que eran novios, no? ¿Entonces por qué quería estudiar a solas conmigo? Yo no iba a darme un beso en la boca con nadie. ¡Qué asco! Eso lo hacían los padres y las madres. O los chicos y chicas más mayores del instituto. Yo era pequeña para eso. Además, había escuchado que podías tener un bebé. Yo no quería bebés hasta que fuera mayor y tuviera un marido.

Me acordé de aquel video que pasaron una vez por el chat del ordenador. Había un chico y una chica desnudos en la cama y... Estaban besándose. ¡Desnudos! ¡Qué vergüenza! No iba a quedar a solas con Jason. Volví a coger el móvil para leer otra vez los mensajes. De repente, noté algo detrás de mí. Me giré asustada.

—¡Oye, tú! —exclamé nerviosa. Era mi «amigo» otra vez. Se alejó de repente—. No está bien mirar conversaciones de los demás.

Como siempre. No me contestó. Bueno, mentira. Si lo hizo aquella vez que yo estaba llorando por lo de mi padre. Me habló moviendo la boca, así que si no me contestaba era porque no quería, no porque no pudiera.

—Oye... Quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos con papá cada vez que viene del bar... —murmuré. No me gustaba hablar de ello, pero necesitaba agradecerle. De no ser por él...

No pude seguir hablando, ya que despareció justo antes de que dijera nada más. Solo me dio tiempo a ver que ponía mala cara. Suspiré. Era una tontería seguir tomándome las pastillas si igual iba a ver a ese hombre. Me daban sueño y me hacían estar mareada y cansada. En fin. Ya estudiaría al día siguiente. Me acosté en la cama y apagué la luz para intentar dormir.

[•••]

Ya estábamos en agosto. Las notas de los exámenes me fueron bastante bien y montar a caballo no se me daba mal. Había estado los primeros días simplemente montando, pero ya había hecho dos circuitos de obstáculos fáciles.

Por supuesto, mi relación con Emma no había mejorado nada de nada. Ella iba con un grupito de amigas del club. Jack también se había apuntado ese verano, pero prefería ir conmigo que con ella, aunque intentará siempre arrastrarle a su lado.

Estaba en el establo, peinando a mi yegua. Se llamaba Sombra, porque era toda de color negro. Era muy bonita. Le estaba pasando tranquilamente el cepillo cuando un ruido nos sobresaltó a las dos. Le acaricié la cabeza para calmarle. Cuando me giré vi que se había caído algo de metal. Me acerqué a una especie de horno donde había brasas medio apagadas. Me agaché y vi que era un palo de metal para marcar animales.

—Vaya, aquí está la tonta de (TN) y la tonta de su caballo —escuché decir a Emma desde la puerta. Me giré hacía ella. Iba con su caballo blanco de pelaje resplandeciente, Sultán.

—El femenino de caballo es yegua —le corregí. Por favor, ¿quién era la tonta aquí?

—Es tan fea como su dueña... ¿Has visto como llevas la coleta? —comentó, con superioridad, mientras metía al caballo en su parcela. Se puso de espaldas a ti mientras le quitaba la silla y las demás cosas. ¿Pues como la iba a llevar? Me acababa de quitar el casco hace nada, pero claro, ella siempre llevaba el pelo perfecto—. Sería una pena que tu caballo se lesionara para la competición de final de verano...

¿Qué? ¿Me estaba amenazando? No se atrevería a hacer daño a un animal, ¿no? Sí le hacía algo a Sombra... «Coge la vara de metal y hazle una quemadura a esa idiota. Enséñale quién manda. No dejes que haga daño a tu caballo».

Ah, no. Otra vez la voz de ese tipo. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza. Miré el palo de metal. La punta parecía estar caliente todavía. Emma se merecía una buena lección. No podía ir molestando a quién le diera la gana. Y menos hacer daño a un animalito. Mi "amigo" tenía razón. Debía ponerle en su sitio. Me agaché y cogí aquel palo. Pesaba un poco. Emma no me estaba mirando. ¡No! ¿Pero estaba loca o qué? ¿Cómo iba a quemar a alguien? No, no, no y no.

—¡Hazlo! —escuché la voz del hombre mucho más clara que antes. Me giré para buscarlo con la mirada. Me estaba mirando enfadado. No movía la boca, pero le oía perfectamente. Como las otras veces—. Hazlo de una vez.

Arrugué la nariz y apreté los dientes. Mi cabeza ardía. Cuanto más me resistía era peor, pero debía resistir. Me giré para dejar el palo otra vez en las brasas, donde estaba antes de caerse, pero se me resbaló de las manos.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —escuché exclamar a Emma, asustada—. ¿Ibas a quemarme?

—¡No! Estaba dejando el palo en su sitio —contesté, gritando.

—¡Voy a decírselo a mi madre! —dijo, enfadada, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta del establo.

—¿Por qué me has dicho que haga eso? —pregunté, intentando aguantar las lágrimas mientras me giraba a para mirar al hombre. Él solo apartó la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño. Siempre igual. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Estaba harta—. Por tu culpa me van a reñir...

No pude aguantar más las lágrimas. Me senté en el suelo, rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos y me hice un ovillo mientras lloraba sin parar. Estaba cansada de todo esto. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba mareada. ¡No entendía a ese hombre! ¿Por qué me ayudaba pero también me hacía esto?

—¡Cariño! —escuché exclamar a mi madre. Levanté la cabeza y vi también a Emma y a su madre.

—Es que mientras estaba peinando a Sombra se ha caído esa barra... La he intentado poner en el sitio y se me ha caído —intenté explicar. Era difícil hablar mientras lloraba.

—Nuestras pobres niñas se han asustado... —comentó la madre de Emma—. Me encargaré personalmente de que despidan a quién haya dejado esa herramienta ahí. ¿Acaso no son conscientes de que nuestros hijos pueden entrar aquí solos?

Poco a poco me fui tranquilando, ya que mamá me estaba abrazando y acariciando el pelo. Al final no me habían echado la culpa de nada... Aun así, me sentía algo culpable. Por un momento había pensado en hacerle daño a alguien.

La última semana de agosto no tardó mucho en llegar. Las vacaciones de verano siempre se pasaban rápido. ¡Tendrían que ser un poco más largas! Estábamos a punto de empezar la competición de hípica. Solo participábamos seis personas. Emma, tres amigas suyas, Jack y yo. El resto no había llegado al nivel necesario para participar.

Yo era la penúltima en participar. Ya casi era mi turno. De momento, Emma iba ganando. Era la que mejor tiempo había hecho y solo había derribado un obstáculo.

Cuando me subí a Sombra estaba un poco nerviosa. Habíamos practicado muchas veces y había salido bien, pero subirse a un caballo a una yegua siempre daba un poco de miedo. Nada más sonó la señal nos pusimos en marcha. Sobra iba rápido. El viento me golpeaba en la cara. No tendríamos problemas con el tiempo. Obedecía perfectamente mis órdenes. Fuimos saltando todos y cada uno de los obstáculos. Estuvimos a punto de rozar una de las últimas varas, pero creo que nos salvamos por muy poco.

Cuando llegué al final del recorrido, al bajarme de la yegua, lo primero que hice fue acariciarle la cabeza. Lo habíamos hecho muy bien. Después miré el marcador de tiempo. Había hecho el mismo que Emma, pero sin derribar ningún obstáculo. Todo dependía de cómo lo hiciera la última chica.

—Y el ganador o ganadora de esta competición es... ¡(TN) (TA)! —exclamó el árbitro por el megáfono. Alcé las manos, mientras mi padre me elevaba en brazos.

—¡Esa es mi niña! —exclamó contentó. Cuando estábamos con gente siempre era más bueno con nosotras.

Todo el mundo se acercó para felicitarme, incluso Emma, aunque obligada por su madre. Después de dejar a Sombra en el establo, me acerqué al baño del restaurante que había allí en el recinto. Me estaba haciendo mucho pis desde hacía rato.

Cuando me limpié con el papel se me escapó un grito. ¡Había sangre! ¿Me había hecho daño montando a Sombra? Doblé un trocito de papel y lo puse en las braguitas antes de subirme los pantalones.

—¡Mamá! —grité, preocupada, sin salir del baño. Enseguida se asomó.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó, mientras entraba en el baño.

—Me está saliendo mucha sangre de ahí bajo... —contesté, con un hilo de voz.

—Oh, mi amor, no te preocupes —dijo ella, sonriendo y acariciándome la cabeza—. Te habrá bajado la regla. Vamos a casa y te lo explico todo bien. Ahora ya eres una mujercita.

¿Qué? ¿Una mujercita? ¿Hacía falta desangrarte por ahí bajo para ser una mujer? ¿Por qué nadie me había explicado eso antes? Prefería seguir siendo una niña...


	8. 【CAPÍTULO 7】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Habían sido unos seis años interesantes observando la adolescencia de (TN). Había sacado muy buenas notas en la secundaria. Además, se había convertido en una joven bastante guapa. Estaba acostumbrado a divertirme con otro tipo de mujeres, más mayores y desarrolladas. Pero (TN) había pasado de ser un bebé feo y arrugado a una joven de diecisiete años. ¿De verdad debían seguir usando uniforme a esas edades? Era toda una provocación. La mente de los hombres era muy degenerada y la mía no estaba siendo una excepción. No debía sentirme mal por eso, era un maldito demonio que pensaba y hacía cosas malas.

De todas formas, no era solo que fuera una chica bastante guapa, ya que había miles de chicas mejores físicamente en este mundo, es que era perfecta por dentro.

Excepto el grupo de la niña rubia repelente, todo el mundo en clase le adoraba. No solo en clase, sino en otros cursos inferiores era un modelo a seguir. Era lista, responsable y nunca se quedaba callada antes las injusticias. Siempre resolvía los conflictos hablando y buscando soluciones. Es decir, se había convertido en todo lo que yo debería haber evitado.

Bien Law, buen trabajo. El Príncipe estará encantado cuando se entere de mi estrepitoso fracaso. No es que no lo hubiera intentando. Es más, no había desaprovechado ninguna oportunidad, bueno, puede que todo el tema relacionado con su padre, pero había intentado influir en todo lo demás.

Había estado a punto de conseguirlo en incontables ocasiones, pero siempre pasaba algo que lo estropeaba. A veces ella misma conseguía resistirse y otras era mi estupidez lo que fallaba. Cada vez me costaba más no sentirme mal cuando la veía sufrir por mi culpa. Esos malditos sentimientos de mierda. No había otra forma de definirlos. Pensaba que ese tipo de emociones habían quedado enterradas a lo largo de esos siglos.

—Oye, cariño... ¿No has pensado que es hora de buscar un novio? —preguntó la mujer a (TN). Ella se atragantó mientras bebía agua y empezó a toser—. ¡Cariño, cuidado!

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —preguntó ella, algo nerviosa.

Eso mismo. ¿A qué venía? Aunque, bueno, un novio claramente significaba sexo, lo cual era una grandísima oportunidad para manchar el aura de la chica. El sexo, la lujuria, el deseo, el placer carnal... Era uno de los pecados que más oscurecían al ser humano. Para los seres de luz, todo lo que daba placer era algo negativo. ¿Qué tenía de malo disfrutar de tu cuerpo junto a otra persona? En fin. Mi gran oportunidad.

—Bueno, ya tienes una edad... Y creo que Jack es un buen candidato. Alto, guapo, futuro abogado... Es un buen partido —comentó la mujer.

—Jack no me gusta... —masculló (TN), algo molesta.

—¿Hay algún chico que te parezca guapo? —preguntó su madre.

La chica me miró durante unos segundos, pero enseguida apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Sus mejillas se habían puesto ligeramente rojas. ¿Podría ser que...? Oh, joder. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando?

Me largué rápidamente de aquella habitación y me fui al tejado. No hacía falta que siguiera escuchando. Claramente los padres de (TN) querían juntarla con el hijo de los socios de su padre. Era lo que solía pasar en este tipo de familias. Bien, en cuanto empezaran a salir juntos me encargaría de tentar a esa cría para que pasara al lado oscuro.

[•••]

Los planes de los padres de (TN) no tardaron mucho en ponerse en marcha. Un mes después de comenzar el curso, ese tal Jack ya había pedido salir a la chica. Ella le dijo que lo tenía que pensar, pero acabó aceptando. Era demasiado buena para llevar la contraria a sus padres. Estúpida cría, a veces le faltaba un poco de sangre en las venas, pero no importaba, todo iba por buen camino.

Esperé un tiempo a que la relación se consolidará un poco más. Fueron al cine, a tomar un helado, pasear por el parque, al teatro, a cenar a restaurantes y otro tipo de tonterías. Sabía que (TN) no sería de las típicas que conocen a un chico y se acuestan con él, a diferencia de su amiguita Emma. No es que fuera malo, era lo más típico en esta época. De hecho si (TN) fuera así me habría ahorrado la espera.

Por fin, un día a la hora del recreo, vi que ese tal Jack tenía intenciones de llevar a (TN) a una clase a solas. Puede que ni si quiera tuviera que intervenir, pero quería asegurarme.

—(TN), tengo algo que decirte... —murmuró el chico, mientras comprobaba que había cerrado bien la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad. No parecía nerviosa, puede que estuviera preparada. Eso era un buen comienzo.

—No es que no piense que eres guapa, pero es que... —empezó a decir él, nervioso. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando aquí?

—¿Es que qué? —insistió la chica.

—No digas nada, por favor. Si mis padres se enteran me matan —pidió el chico, cada vez más nervioso.

—No diré nada —prometió ella.

—Es que, bueno, a mí me gustan los chicos —dijo, finalmente.

Joder. Me fui de esa maldita habitación. ¿Le gustaban los chicos? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo mierdas iba a tener sexo con (TN) si le gustaban los chicos? Otro plan más que no iba a funcionar. Lo mejor sería buscar algún sitio para descargar mi ira.

Cuando llegó la noche decidí pasarme por la habitación de (TN). Se me estaban empezando a acabar las ideas. Iba a ser complicado tentarla con el sexo ahora que resultaba que su novio era gay. Portarse mal con sus padres también imposible. Que se porte mal en el instituto, también imposible. ¿Drogas? Odiaba el alcohol por culpa del comportamiento de su padre y sus amigas ni fumaban ni nada por el estilo. Maldición. Nada más llegar vi que estaba hablando por teléfono con Emily.

—Sí. Bueno eso me ha dicho, que no le gusto, pero igual seguiremos fingiendo que somos novios —explicaba ella—. Claro, así nuestros padres nos dejan en paz.

Un momento. Eso es. Traición. (TN) le había prometido al crío ese que no contaría nada sobre su pequeño secreto. Podía persuadirle para que se lo contara a su amiga. Traicionar a alguien era un buen comienzo. Una vez consiguiera que hiciera algo luego todo sería más sencillo de conseguir.

—Cuéntale a Emily el secreto que Jack te ha confesado —dije. Se quedó parada. Bien, mi voz le estaba llegando—. Necesitas compartirlo con alguien. Ella es tu amiga. ¿Quién mejor que una amiga para hablar de tus problemas? No le ocultes las cosas...

—Bueno, en verdad... —murmuró, mientras seguía sosteniendo el móvil. Vamos, vamos, vamos. Estaba a punto de hacerlo—. Es mejor que hablemos mañana. Estoy cansada y me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Colgó y tiró el teléfono encima de la cama. Luego se tumbó en ella y apretó la cabeza contra el colchón. Cada vez le dolía más resistirse. Cuánto más pequeños más fácil era resistirse para los humanos, pero a medida que crecían requería cada vez más esfuerzo.

—Tú, maldito... —le escuché gruñir. Levanté la vista hacia ella. Me estaba mirando fijamente, enfadada. Me sorprendió escucharle decir esa palabra—. ¿Piensas dejarme en paz alguna vez? Me haces... daño... y...

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que fue cayendo dormida sobre el colchón. Debían ser efectos secundarios de la medicina, le había estado pasando desde entonces. Esa medicina inútil que no le servía para nada. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir lástima por ella?

Me acerqué hasta la cama, abrí uno de los cajones que había debajo y saqué una manta para taparle. Por favor, me estaba volviendo demasiado servicial. Uno de los tirantes de la camiseta del pijama se le había bajado, dejando ver el principio de uno de sus pechos. Le tiré rápidamente la manta por encima. ¿Pero qué me pasaba?

Un momento... ¿Y sí...? Es decir, había seducido a varias chicas antes. ¿Por qué no hacerlo con (TN)? ¡No! Era una cría... Solo había estado con mujeres, todas mayores que yo de hecho. Bueno, contando mi edad humana, ya que morí con veinticuatro años. Pero, si lo hacía, podría alcanzar mi objetivo. La cría rubia repelente tenía un novio de veinticinco años, elegido por sus padres. Tampoco era para tanto la diferencia de edad, ¿no?

Además, joder, era un maldito demonio. Uno de los mejores. ¿Por qué tenía que cuestionarme tanto? Cómo si quería hacerla mía en ese mismo momento. Podía hacer lo que me diera la gana. 

Me acerqué de nuevo y le quité la manta de encima. Me subí a la cama y me puse a gatas encima de ella. La camiseta se le había subido un poco. Si le tocaba, ella también podría tocarme a mí, pero bueno, estaba dormida. Acaricié la piel de su vientre con las yemas de mis dedos. Era realmente suave. Estaba caliente. Su cuerpo tembló levemente, pero no se despertó. Me incliné sobre ella y acerqué mi cara a su cuello. Joder. Olía muy bien...

No. Mierda. No podía hacerlo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Era una maldita deshonra para el mundo de la oscuridad. No merecía ser uno de los mejores. No podía hacer nada contra una estúpida cría. ¿Por qué no tenía problemas en ir a un bar y causar el caos pero me pasaba esto con ella? Los humanos... Los humanos tenían el mal dentro de ellos. Asesinaban, robaban, violaban, mentían, traicionaban, manipulaban, se autodestruían... Ella era uno de ellos. Sí lo era, pero... No había hecho nada malo, aun tentándole sin parar. ¿Era eso lo que me frenaba?

Me intenté alejar con cuidado, pero fue demasiado tarde. (TN) abrió los ojos de golpe y puso sus manos en mi cara. Me estaba... Me estaba tocando y se sentía bastante bien.


	9. 【CAPÍTULO 8】

_**(Narra TN)** _

Estaba... ¡Estaba tocando al hombre! Bueno, no era un hombre viejo. Hacía un tiempo que ya no le veía tan mayor, de pequeña me lo parecía más, pero ahora ya estaba en el último año de mi vida escolar. Tenía la piel fría. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y me miraba fijamente con esos ojos grises... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía en mi cama y encima de mí?

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces? Violador —susurré, enfadada mientras apartaba mis manos de su cara para empujarle. Él fue sorprendentemente rápido y me agarró por las muñecas, empujándolas contra la almohada. Me tenía acorralada.

—No soy ningún violador —dijo, moviendo los labios. Me estaba hablando. Solo me había hablado una vez antes, hace cinco años—. He estado con muchas chicas y nunca me ha hecho falta violarlas.

—¿Las has seducido con tus encantos? —pregunté, mientras forcejeaba para soltarme—. Porque eres un auténtico bruto. Suéltame.

—¿Insinúas que te parezco guapo? —preguntó. Me quedé petrificada. ¿Qué había dicho? Yo no había pronunciado esas palabras. Le miré fijamente. Si lo era. Ya me había fijado otras veces... Hace poco.

—¿Lees el pensamiento? —pregunté yo. A lo mejor sabía que lo pensaba.

—No —contestó, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa de lado. ¡Maldito! Me había hecho delatarme.

—No te burles de mí, ¿vale? —dije, frunciendo el ceño. Notaba que mis mejillas quemaban.

—Te has sonrojado —comentó, sin perder esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad. Mierda. La luz estaba encendida. ¿Por qué no la había apagado? Maldición—. Sí quieres que te bese solo tienes que decirlo. Bueno, besarte entre otras cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? Soy menor de edad, ¿sabes? —dije, algo nerviosa. Yo nunca me había besado con nadie y él era más mayor que yo. ¡Ni si quiera sabía si existía de verdad!

—Entonces... ¿Quieres que lo haga en unos meses? —preguntó arcándose un poco más a mi cara.

—¡No! Yo no he dicho eso, no te inventes cosas —contesté, mientras volvía a forcejear—. Además, no... ¡No existes! Vete de mi cabeza.

—Claro que existo —dijo, mientras me soltaba y se incorporaba. De repente estaba de pie, al lado de mi cama. Cogió mi móvil del colchón y lo estampó contra el suelo.

—Has... ¿Has roto mi móvil? —pregunté. No sabía si estaba más sorprendida que enfadada o más enfadada que sorprendida. Si había hecho eso... Es que existía. Otra prueba más de que existía.

Se escuchó un ruido de la habitación de mis padres. Oh, no. Estaba segura de que mi madre se había despertado. Le escuchaba caminar hacia mi habitación. ¡El hombre había desaparecido! La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Cariño! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mi madre, mientras miraba el móvil partido en el suelo.

—Yo... He tenido una pesadilla y lo he tirado sin querer —mentí. Si le contaba lo que había pasado la mataría del disgusto. Acabarían metiéndome en un manicomio.

—Tranquila, mi amor —dijo, mientras se sentaba conmigo y me abrazaba—. No te preocupes por el móvil, compraremos otro. Descansa, ¿vale? Mañana hay que ir a clase.

—Sí, mamá. Buenas noches —me despedí, mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

Apagué la luz y me tumbé rápidamente en la cama. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Todo esto estaba siendo real? ¿En serio? Bueno, mi móvil estaba roto y mi madre también lo había visto, no solo yo. Noté como si alguien se sentara en la cama. Me incorporé rápidamente. Ahí estaba otra vez.

—¿Qué eres? Explícate —ordené, algo impaciente. Estaba harta. Necesitaba saber de qué iba todo esto.

—No me des órdenes —contestó. Otra vez volvía a estar serio. Inexpresivo.

—Bueno, entonces adiós —murmuré, mientras volvía a acostarme.

—Está bien. He estado pensando y... He decidido explicártelo —le escuché decir, unos minutos después. ¡Menos mal! Hubiera sido imposible dormir tranquila con ese tipo sentado en mi cama.

—Vale... —susurré, mientras me incorporaba para sentarme.

—Soy un demonio —dijo, alto y claro. Se me escapó una risa nerviosa. El frunció ceño—. ¿De qué te ríes? Es complicado de explicar como para que hagas el idiota mientras lo hago.

—Oye, tranquilo —dije, algo más seria—. Solo que es... Difícil de creer, pero escucharé en silencio.

—Lo diré de la forma más simple posible. Soy un demonio y estoy aquí para encargarme de que hagas cosas malas —explicó. Simple y conciso. Era un hombre de pocas palabras cuando estaba serio.

—Sí. Me he dado cuenta de que intentas que haga cosas malas. No eres muy disimulado —comenté, sonriendo falsamente—. La cuestión es... ¿Por qué quieres que las haga?

—Soy un demonio. ¿No es razón suficiente? —preguntó, algo molesto. Me quedé pensando durante un rato, hasta que ese tipo rompió el silencio—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Entonces... ¿Las personas son malas porque hay demonios molestándoles? ¿Por eso mi padre es así? —pregunté, mirándole a los ojos. Era algo muy importante para mí. Si le dejaban en paz volvería a ser una buena persona.

—No es así. El ser humano tiene el mal dentro, a algunos les cuesta más sacarlos que a otros, pero siempre acaba saliendo —dijo él, serio—. No obligamos a nadie. Ellos pueden resistirse, pero algunos ni si quiera lo intentan. Unas simples palabras es lo que necesitan para acabar de convencerse de hacer el mal.

—Pero... Resistirse duele —dije. Fueron las únicas palabras que me salieron en ese momento—. Por eso a lo mejor no lo intentan...

—Si tú puedes, ¿por qué los demás no? —preguntó. Eso era cierto.

—A lo mejor, si dejarais de tentar... La gente sería más buena —seguí insistiendo.

—A tu padre ya no le está influenciado ningún demonio desde hace años y sigue queriendo haceros daño —añadió él, fríamente.

Me quedé callada. Era verdad. Por un momento había pensado que existía alguna razón que justificara el comportamiento de mi padre, pero simplemente era malo. Ahora estábamos a salvo gracias a...

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté, cambiando de tema. No le hizo mucha gracia esa pregunta. Tardo un poco en contestar, puede que se estuviera pensando se decírmelo o no.

—Law- contestó finalmente—. Mira, te he explicado esto para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. Sabes que voy a tentarte y a seducirte para que seas mala...

—¿Seducirme? —pregunté algo nerviosa. ¿Por qué solo me había quedado con esa parte? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo... Y usar mis encantos, como bien has dicho antes —contestó, sonriendo de lado otra vez. Empezó a acercar su mano hacia mi cara. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y empecé a sentir un calor intenso... ¿Qué era todo esto? Por favor—. Ahora duérmete. Mañana tienes clase. Espero que estés preparada para resistirte a mí.

Me golpeó suavemente la frente con su dedo, pero me hizo caer hasta apoyar la cabeza en almohada. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

¡Joder! Me desperté sobre saltada. Estaba sudando y mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Mierda. Me acordaba perfectamente de lo que había soñado. Demasiado perfectamente. Había tenido un sueño erótico con el tipo. O sea, con Law. Todo eso era culpa de esos malditos videos cochinos que pasaban los chicos por el grupo del chat.

—¿Qué soñabas? —escuché su voz. Alcé la vista y estaba en la pared apoyado. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que solo había visto un par de veces y ya me ponía de los nervios—. Parecía un sueño bastante intenso. Por cómo te movías y... Gemías.

—¡Cállate! —grité. Me llevé las manos a la boca. ¡Por favor! Se pensarían que estaba hablando sola—. No vuelvas a mirarme mientras duermo, pervertido.

—¿No habrás soñado conmigo, verdad? —preguntó, provocándome.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Qué dices? —contesté, nerviosa. Maldición. Mi cara me delataba.

—Puedo ayudarte para que, a la próxima, lo imagines mejor... —murmuró, mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

¿Pero que se había creído este tipo? ¿Así es como seducía a las mujeres? ¡Qué poco educado! Además, era un creído. ¡Oh! Madre mía... Estaba buenísimo. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte y entrenado, y sus abdominales estaban tan marcados... Tenía un tatuaje en el pecho y también en los brazos, aparte de en los dedos, que ya los había visto antes.

—Eso es, grábate esta imagen en la memoria —comentó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ponte la camiseta- gruñí, mientras me levantaba de la cama—. Me voy a desayunar. Haz el favor de vestirte.

Cerré la puerta de golpe. Todo era una auténtica locura. Primero mi amigo imaginario, luego el tipo que me molestaba, después el tipo que me ayudaba pero seguía molestando y... Ahora, era el primer chico por el que me sentía atraída. Bueno, chico no. Demonio. ¡Demonio! ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? —me preguntó mi madre, mientras me miraba preocupada.

—No mamá, solo estoy excitada —dijo Law, imitando voz de chica. Le lancé una mirada asesina. Menos mal que solo yo podía escuchar a ese idiota.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó mi madre, todavía más preocupada. Estaba mirando a la misma dirección que yo.

—Sí, mamá. Es que hacía calor en la habitación —contesté, mientras me acercaba para prepararme unos cereales.

Intenté comerme tranquilamente los cereales mientras ignoraba la mirada de Law clavada en mi espalda. Nada más acabar de fregar el tazón, fui rápidamente a la habitación para vestirme. Se me había hecho un poco tarde. Estaba quitándome el pantalón del pijama cuando vi a Law reflejado en el espejo. Me lo volví a subir rápidamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —pregunté, mientras me giraba hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, tú me has visto y ahora me toca a mí —contestó, como si fuera algo obvio.

—Haz el favor de irte —le pedí, intentando mantener la calma.

—Ya te dije que no me puedes dar órdenes —dijo, sin moverse. Miré el reloj de mi mesita. Perderíamos el autobús.

—Por favor, ¡vete aquí! Mierda, voy a llegar tarde al autobús —me quejé, este tipo me hacía perder los nervios—. Joder, eres el único que me hace decir palabrotas... ¿Eso es de las cosas malas que quieres que haga?

—No, pero es un buen comienzo —contestó, sonriendo de lado—. Nos vemos en el instituto.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que despareció nada más pronunciar esas palabras. Respiré hondo y empecé a vestirme rápidamente. Tenía que controlarme. Sabía que a partir de ahora esto iba a ser peor. No solo tenía que resistirme a sus palabras sino a él, pero lo conseguiría. Esto iba a ser la guerra.


	10. 【CAPÍTULO 9】

_**(Narra Law)** _

La misión se había vuelto más divertida desde que le conté a (TN) mis intenciones. Obviamente omití cierta información, como que íbamos a acabar con la humanidad. Puede que no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia.

Me encantaba provocarle y ver esa expresión en su cara. Hasta hace unos cien años no me había interesado por mujeres. Ni si quiera sabía si en mi vida humana lo hice, ya que no recuerdo nada. Una vez lo pruebas y ves que triunfas te sube la moral. Y el sexo... Bueno el sexo era fantástico. De hecho, las pocas veces que me había hecho totalmente visible para los humanos había sido para eso. Aunque hacía bastante que no me acostaba con nadie. No tenía intenciones de acostarme con (TN), al menos hasta dentro de unos meses, ya que si no lo hacía nadie... Me tocaría hacerlo para oscurecer su aura. No iba a ser un gran esfuerzo, ya que realmente me sentía atraído físicamente por ella.

No sabía exactamente porque quería esperarme a que fuera mayor de edad. Podía hacer lo que me diera la gana, pero al parecer me quedaban algún tipo de principios.

—Hola, Law. El solitario y malhumorado Law —escuché. Me giré y vi a uno de mis compañeros. Esa eran las dos palabras que mejor me definían.

—Sí. Y tú estás rompiendo mi soledad —comenté, frunciendo el ceño—. Dime que quieres y lárgate.

—Me han mandado para comprobar qué tal va tu misión —dijo—. Yo ya he acabado, pero parece que a ti se te está resistiendo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No —contesté, fríamente.

—Bien. Más vale que te des prisa, queda menos de un año para empezar con el plan —me recordó. A lo mejor se pensaba que era estúpido o algo por el estilo.

—Lo sé —dije.

Por suerte, desapareció rápidamente. Odiaba que pusieran en duda mis capacidades. Puede que fuera cierto que me estuviera retrasando un poco. Solía ser frío y calculador. Planeaba muy bien las cosas y nunca cometía fallos. Con esta cría todo estaba siendo distinto. Daba igual, lo acabaría consiguiendo, como siempre.

Era un día cualquiera, (TN) estaba con sus dos amigas, almorzando en la cafetería con sus dos amigas. Estaban sentadas en una mesa algo apartada del resto. Me senté en una silla al lado de ella. Pude notar su el mal humor repentino en su cara.

—Mirad que bueno está ese tío... —comentaba la marimacho, mientras enseñaba una foto de un hombre. Debía ser un actor o algún famoso de las redes sociales o lo que fuera. Tonterías de la era moderna.

—No está mal —comentó (TN). ¿En serio?

—Ya tengo material para esta noche —comentó la tal Nora. Vaya, una auténtica pervertida.

—¡Nora! —exclamo (TN), mirándole con asombro. La pelirroja solo se sonrojó ante el comentario.

—Vamos, (TN). No seas dramática... Tocarse es muy bueno para el cuerpo. Te da placer y te ayuda a conocerte a ti misma. Deberíais probarlo — comentó la chica—. Los chicos lo hacen y lo cuentan orgullosos. ¿Por qué nosotras deberíamos avergonzarnos por ello?

Esa sí que era una chica inteligente. Sabias palabras. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Masturbarse era un tema tabú todavía para mucha gente, sobre todo para las mujeres, especialmente las jóvenes. ¡Qué estupidez! Era lo más natural del mundo. Aun así, era considerado pecado para los seres de luz, así que, si esta chica lograba convencer a (TN) de que se explorara así misma... Ganaría terreno. Otra oportunidad que se me presentaba.

Esa misma noche, después de entretenerme un rato por la ciudad, fui a la habitación de (TN). Justo cuando llegué estaba sentada en su escritorio, usando el portátil. Me acerqué lo suficiente para poder ver la pantalla.

—Vaya... —murmuré, lo que le hizo girarse sobresaltada. Estaba buscando información sobre el tema que habían hablado a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, enfadada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo—. ¿Intimidad? ¿Privacidad? ¿Conoces esas palabras?

—¿Qué haces tú? O mejor dicho... ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunté, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Pero qué más te da? Además ya has visto lo que estaba leyendo —contestó ella. Intentaba parecer tranquila, pero se le notaba nerviosa—. De todas formas no podría hacer nada, ya que puedes aparecer en mi habitación en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, puedo darte intimidad si la necesitas —comenté. ¿Se pensaba que quería ver cómo lo hacía? Bueno, no me importaría, pero simplemente quería que lo hiciera y punto.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —preguntó, entornando los ojos. Joder. Era una digna rival—. Es una de las cosas malas que quieres que haga, ¿verdad?

—Ya has oído a tu amiga, no es nada malo —contesté, intentando salirme con la mía.

—Yo tampoco pienso que sea malo, pero a lo mejor para vosotros sí- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé cómo juzgáis a los seres humanos, así que no voy a arriesgarme. No quiero ir al infierno.

—Tú te lo pierdes —gruñí, antes de desaparecer y volver al tejado.

Maldita cría. Podía obligarle a hacerlo, o por lo menos que le doliera resistirse a mis palabras. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en su cara sufriendo se me quitaban las ganas de hacerlo. Me estaba volviendo un sensible.

Y habían pasado varios días y, definitivamente, (TN) no tenía intenciones de cometer ese acto. Otra oportunidad fallida, me estaba acostumbrando. Aun así, no iba a darme por vencido. Si no conseguía hacerlo, aparte de que me desterrarían, mandarían a otro a cumplir con el trabajo. Ese otro no sería tan piadoso como yo. Pasara lo que pasara, el plan iba a cumplirse igual, así que prefería que fuera lo menos doloroso posible para ella. Personas como (TN) y sus dos amigas, me hacían ver que había algo de bondad en la raza humana. Lástima que su mundo fuera a desaparecer. Regla número uno: nunca encariñarse de un humano. Y, bueno, no es que le hubiera cogido cariño. Solo me daba pena, eso era todo. Y eso no quitaba que pudiera divertirme con ella.

Era casi la hora de cenar. Al parecer, (TN) iba a darse una ducha. Dejó el agua encendida mientras se iba a buscar el pijama. Bien, era momento de divertirse. Chasqueé los dedos y mi ropa desapareció. Me miré al espejo antes de meterme bajo el agua. No estaba totalmente seguro de si le gustaba a (TN), pero si había tenido éxito con todas las chicas que me había cruzado... ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto con ella?

Poco después, le escuché entrar en el baño. Debía estar quitándose la ropa para meterse en la ducha. Me moría de ganas por ver la cara que ponía cuando me viera ahí dentro. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que corrió la cortina de golpe. Vaya, la imagen que tenía delante de mí era mejor de lo que me esperaba. Ella también me miraba fijamente, bueno, no exactamente a mí. Estaba embobada mirando mi miembro. He de admitir que era bastante superior a la media.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunté, sonriendo de lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Tú... ¡Tú estás loco! —exclamó, completamente sonrojada, mientras cogía la toalla para cubrirse rápidamente—. Largo de aquí ahora mismo. Eres... Eres un auténtico pervertido.

—Solo era una broma —comenté, mientras salía de la ducha. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando me acerqué a ella.

—Sí, claro —dijo, sarcásticamente, mientras se metía en la ducha— Voy a procurar que nunca más me vuelvas a ver desnuda, así que aprovecha y recuerda bien mi imagen. Seguro que tú sí que haces esas cosas cochinas.

Corrió la cortina nada más decir esas palabras. ¿Cosas cochinas? Me hizo gracia esa forma de decirlo, chasqueé de nuevo los dedos para cubrirme con ropa y fui al tejado.

Me pilló bastante desprevenido ese último comentario. Al parecer debajo de esa apariencia de niña buena, había una personalidad algo más rebelde. Eso me gustaba. Es más, podría decir que me excitaba.

Un rato después meterme en la casa. Esa noche, la hermana de (TN) tenía una fiesta de pijamas. Su madre le acompañaría y, mientras las niñas estaban de fiesta, las mayores tomarían una copa de vino y charlarían, así que la mayor se quedaba sola en casa. Su padre estaba de cena con unos amigos.

(TN) estaba tirada en el sofá, comiendo palomitas y viendo una estúpida película que hacían en la televisión. Iba acercarme a ella cuando escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse. Me transporté allí rápidamente. Eran su padre y un compañero de trabajo. Iban bastante borrachos. Les seguí mientras caminaban hacia el salón. (TN) apagó la tele y se levantó del sofá. Siempre vigilaba a su padre cada vez que llegaba borracho para comprobar que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

—Joder, ¿esa es tu hija? ¡Qué mayor está! —exclamó el señor, mirándola descaradamente. ¿Pero de qué iba ese sujeto? Bueno, tampoco es que pudiera hablar mucho, pero yo no pensaba tocarla si no quería ella.

—Sí. Espérame aquí, cojo la tarjeta y vamos al bar, que no me queda efectivo —balbuceó su padre, mientras entraba en la habitación.

—(TN)... Estás guapísima. Te has convertido en toda una mujercita... —murmuraba el tipo, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No te acerques a mí —dijo ella, seria.

Era una chica que no se dejaba intimidar por cualquiera, pero ese tipo era fuerte y estaba borracho. No le hizo caso y siguió acercándose. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Me puse en medio y le di una patada en el estómago. El tipo cayó de rodillas, con las manos tocándose la barriga. Ella me miró, sorprendida. Chasqueé la lengua. Otra vez más no había podido evitar defenderle. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

—¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? —preguntó el padre, al salir de la habitación y ver a su compañero intentando incorporarse.

—No vuelvas a traer amigos borrachos a esta casa —contestó (TN), enfadada.

—No des órdenes a tu padre, niñata —gruñó, mientras ayudaba a su compañero—. Tranquilo, tío, vamos a por otra copa.

Me fijé en como ella les miraba con odio mientras llegaban a la puerta y se largaban de esa casa. El odio era un sentimiento considerado como algo malo por los seres de luz, pero el aura de (TN) seguía intacta. ¿Tal vez perdonaran el odio justificado? Esperaba que no. Era una buena opción para que oscureciera, pero si en todos estos años no lo había hecho...

—Law... Gracias —le escuché murmurar, de repente. No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta me estaba rodeando con sus brazos y tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

¿Qué...? ¿Qué era esta sensación? Se sentía calidez... No recordaba que me hubieran dado nunca un abrazo. Notaba el cuerpo de (TN) temblar contra el mío. Estaba llorando. Debía haberse asustado. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que, probablemente, ya no habría vuelto atrás, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Lentamente, pasé un brazo por su espalda y puse mi otra mano en su cabeza. Le acaricié suavemente el pelo hasta que se fue calmando poco a poco.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Sentía calor. Estaba a gusto. Era placentero, y no me refería a otro tipo de placer que había sentido otras veces. Era otra cosa. Mierda. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—(TN)-ya... —susurré. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué había usado esa terminación? Nunca... Nunca había llamado a nadie por su nombre desde que tengo memoria.

—¿(TN)-ya? —preguntó ella, extrañada, mientras se separaba un poco de mí—. Parece como una terminación de esas japonesas. ¿Has estado en Japón?

—No. Bueno alguna vez, puede ser, pero no sé... —comenté, pensativo.

—A lo mejor cuando estuviste vivo pasaste mucho tiempo por ahí o algo y se te pegó —dijo ella.

—Puede ser, no sé... No recuerdo casi nada de cuando estuve vivo —murmuré.

—¿De qué te acuerdas? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente. Vaya, estaba curiosa.

—Mejor hablamos en otro momento. Ve a dormir —dije, justo antes de desaparecer de la casa.

Me quedé en el tejado. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Todo esto no tendría que estar pasando... No tendría que haber interactuado con esa chica. Debería haberme limitado a cumplir mi objetivo y haberme dejado de tonterías. Por primera vez, era posible que fuera a fallar en cumplir una de mis misiones.


	11. 【CAPÍTULO 10】

_**(Narra TN)** _

Ya había llegado el mes de marzo, en el que tenía lugar el famoso cumpleaños de Emma. Este año era nada más y nada menos que su dieciocho cumpleaños. Había un gran revuelo en el instituto. Estaba con Emily y Nora sentadas en la cafetería, tomando algo para almorzar.

Emma planeaba ir a la zona VIP de una de las discotecas más famosas de la ciudad. Explicó que no habría problemas para las que tenían diecisiete años, que estaba todo hablado. A mí solo me faltaba un mes para cumplirlos.

—Bueno, perdedoras. Ya sabéis que mi madre me obliga a invitar a todas, pero supongo que no vendréis. Como el resto de años —dijo Emma, que se había dignado a acercarse a nuestra mesa.

—Yo sí voy a ir —dije, sonriendo falsamente. Se quedó algo sorprendida, al igual que mis amigas—. No voy a dejar a Jack solo.

—Entonces nosotras también —dijo Nora, rápidamente, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Emily, que no parecía muy convencida.

—Genial. Entonces nos vemos el sábado. Pasaré la dirección y la hora por el grupo. Por fin estaréis en una fiesta de verdad —dijo, antes de darse la vuelta sacudiendo su melena.

—¿Cómo es que vamos este año? —preguntó Nora, intrigada.

—No sé, nunca he ido a ninguna discoteca y me apetece probar algo nuevo —contesté. Siempre había estudiado mucho y me portaba siempre bien, me apetecía algo de diversión—. Además, quedará raro si va Jack y no yo... Se supone que somos novios, al menos para nuestros padres y el resto de compañeros.

—Bueno, puede ser interesante. Venga Emily, anímate —dijo Nora, dándole un golpe en la espalda.

—Yo... No sé si tendré ropa —explicó, algo apenada.

—Ven mañana por la tarde a mi casa y te dejo algo. No te preocupes por eso —dije, sonriendo—. Estaremos las tres juntas, lo pasaremos bien.

Esa misma noche, estaba tranquilamente mirando una serie en el portátil cuando noté una presencia en el cuarto. Ya estaba ahí. Era raro que no me hubiera molestado en todo el día. Me giré tranquilamente.

—Vaya, pensaba que no te vería hoy —dije, sonriendo.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó, sonriendo de lado. Me quede callada. La verdad era que un poco sí—. Lo tomaré como un sí.

—Tú siempre piensas lo que quieres —dije, cruzándome de brazos—. Por cierto, este sábado voy a una fiesta. Tendrás muchas oportunidades para que haga cosas malas.

—¿A una fiesta? ¿Tú? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué insinúas? —pregunté, ofendida. ¡Pero bueno!

—No te imagino en una fiesta —contestó, con indiferencia.

—Pues ya verás. Es mi primera fiesta, y seguro que me lo paso genial —dije, mientras me giraba para apagar el portátil. Estaba un poco cansada.

—Bien, allí estaré para ver como haces cosas malas —le escuché decir, mientras me levantaba.

—Oye, he dicho que me lo pasaré bien, no que vaya a hacer cosas malas. Si quieres que haga algo malo tendrás que persuadirme —dije, divertida, mientras me sentaba en la cama. ¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa decir? Eso se podía malinterpretar. Noté que mis mejillas empezaban a calentarse.

—Vaya, (TN)-ya... Puedo hacerlo ya si quieres —dijo, antes de aparecer en mi cama de repente.

Me cogió de las muñecas y se puso sobre mí. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía. Demasiado cerca, igual que nuestros cuerpos. O su piel estaba demasiado fría o yo estaba muy caliente. Nuestras narices se estaban rozando y sentía su respiración sobre mi boca. ¡Por favor! Estaba notando cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo. Los vídeos que había visto sin querer, bueno casi sin querer, estaban viniendo ahora mismo a la cabeza y eso no ayudaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —susurró Law. Su tono de voz hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo bajo del vientre.

—Estás... Estás demasiado cerca —contesté como pude. Me costaba articular las palabras. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

—¿Y qué pasa si estoy tan cerca? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente. Tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo...

—Que me dan ganas de que nos besemos —contesté. Le hizo gracia—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, solo que besarte es lo mínimo que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo —contestó. ¡Pero bueno! Ahora sí, definitivamente mi cara estaba ardiendo. ¿A qué cosas se refería? ¿A las de los vídeos? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!

—Lo dices porque quieres que haga cochinadas...Porque son cosas malas —dije, mientras giraba la cara. Noté que dejaba de agarrarme. Volví a mirarle y vi que se incorporaba lentamente.

—Sí y no... —le escuché murmurar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, confundida. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Va, duérmete. Se hace tarde —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero... —intenté decir.

Noté su dedo en mi frente, como las otras veces, me dio un pequeño golpe y enseguida noté que el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

El resto de días hasta que llegó el sábado pasaron bastante rápido. Ya había cenado y mi madre estaba conmigo en la habitación, ya que quería ayudarme a elegir la ropa. Estaba realmente emocionada porque pensaba que Emma y yo volvíamos a ser amigas. Le había explicado que no, pero era como si hablara con la pared.

—Así estas guapísima, cariño. Vas a ser la más guapa de toda la fiesta —dijo mi madre, mientras me empujaba hacia el espejo.

Me miré fijamente. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, largos y bastante ajustados que ayudaban a realzar, mi culo. No es que tuviera mucho, pero los pantalones ayudaban. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes color crema, que dejaba ver un poco de piel entre el final de la tela y el comienzo del pantalón. En los pies llevaba unos botines negros. Cuando alcé la vista vi a Law mirándome fijamente. Se estaba mordiendo ligeramente el labio, lo cual me hizo sentir un escalofrío desde el final de la espalda hasta la nuca. Cuando vio que le había pillado apartó la mirada, algo malhumorado.

—Vale, mamá. Gracias por ayudarme —dije, dándole un abrazo.

—Y llévate esta americana color beige, por si hace frío cuando salgáis fuera —dijo, pasándomela—. Este bolsito también pega muy bien. Guarda aquí las cosas. Ahora mamá te llevará en coche, ¿vale? Acaba de prepararte y cuando estés lista me avisas.

—Vale —contesté, mientras ella salía por la puerta.

—Te sigue tratando como si fueras una niña —comentó Law, mientras miraba como metía las cosas en el bolso. Me encogí de hombros. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? En fin—. Esos pantalones te quedan demasiado bien.

—Eh... Gracias —contesté, algo nerviosa. No sabía qué decir. Menos mal que estaba de espaldas, así no me podía ver sonrojada.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas por mí —dijo, sonriendo de lado. De repente estaba en frente de mí. Oh, claro. Es que me había empezado a gustar un demonio. ¿En serio no debía recapacitar un poco?

—No hagas eso —me quejé, mientras le esquivaba para salir por la puerta.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, mientras me seguía.

—Ponerte tan cerca de mí de repente —murmuré, muy bajito—. Mamá, ya estoy lista.

—¡Vamos cariño! —exclamó, emocionada, mientras cogía las llaves del coche.

No tardamos mucho en llegar. En coche se llegaba al centro rápidamente. Había estado hablando con Nora y Emily por el camino y habíamos quedado en vernos en la puerta. Me llegó otro mensaje. Oh, malas noticias. Jack se había puesto enfermo y no podría ir. Genial, para una persona que vale la pena a parte de mis amigas...

Cuando bajé del coche ya estaban allí, junto a Emma y el resto, pero hablando entre ellas. Emily llevaba un vestido negro mío. Le quedaba un poco más ancho que a mí, porque estaba bastante delgada, pero igual iba guapísima.

—Hola, chicas —saludé, mientras llegaba. Me devolvieron el saludo y Emma enseguida se acercó.

—Madre mía, (TN)... Estás guapísima —comentó, sonriendo falsamente. En cuanto mi madre arrancara el coche para irse se acabaría toda esta tontería.

—Tú también, Emma. Como siempre —dije, sonriendo.

—Lástima que no haya podido venir tu novio. ¡Bueno vamos todas dentro! —exclamó, emocionada. Suspiré. Bueno, yo iba a pasármelo bien con mis amigas.

—Tú estás mucho más guapa que ella —escuché la voz de Law cerca de mi oído. Me giré rápidamente pero no le vi.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nora, extrañada.

—Ah, nada. Creo que ha pasado un mosquito o algo cerca de mi oreja —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

¡Guau! La discoteca era enorme. Estaba llena de gente. Estaba bastante oscuro, aunque algunos focos de colores iluminaban la sala. Seguimos al portero hasta una zona reservada, donde había sofás blancos y una mesa en medio. Nos sentamos y empezaron a sacar bebidas. Eran casi todo refrescos.

—Bueno, esto es para las que todavía son pequeñas —comentó, con superioridad- Ahora sacarán algo de alcohol para las mayores.

Después de estar un rato bebiendo y charlando en la zona V.I.P nos levantamos para ir al centro de la discoteca. Emma se había pasado un poquito bebiendo. Le había intentado avisar, pero no me hacía ni caso. Yo lo había intentado. Por supuesto, yo no había probado ni una gota de alcohol, solo dos refrescos de limón.

Estar en el centro de la pista era bastante agobiante. Estaba lleno de gente y a veces daban empujones, pero nos entreteníamos bailando y cantando canciones.

Un buen rato después, me notaba la garganta seca, así que decidí acercarme a comprar una botellita de agua a la barra. Cuando la camarera se acercó me puse de puntillas para que me escuchara lo mejor posible.

—Oye, preciosa... ¿Te invito a una copa? —escuché decir a alguien. Me giré, extrañada. Era un chico borracho.

—No, gracias —contesté, seria. No iba a beber alcohol y menos con ese tipo.

—Venga, no te hagas de rogar... —murmuró, mientras intentaba cogerme del brazo. Di unos pasos hacia atrás y se tambaleó. Vi que Nora y Emily se acercaban, pero alguien llegó antes.

—La señorita te ha dicho que no, así que ni te acerques a ella —dijo Law. Oh, vaya. Ahora le pegaría un empujón y parecería que se había tropezado.

—Vale, lo siento tío. No sabía que estaba con alguien —balbuceó el tipo, mientras se alejaba. ¿Espera qué? ¿Le había visto? No me dio tiempo de pedir explicaciones.

—¡(TN)! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Nora, frunciendo el ceño—. Iba a darle su merecido a ese tío, pero veo que has tenido ayuda y... Menuda ayuda.

—Tu amiga tiene buen gusto —comentó Law, sonriendo de lado, mientras me miraba. Yo estaba un poco en shock. ¿Por qué le veía todo el mundo? No entendía nada—. Bueno, espero que acabéis de pasar una buena noche.

—Madre mía. ¿Quién es ese hombre? No había visto nunca nada parecido en esta ciudad —preguntó Nora, mientras observábamos como se perdía en la multitud.

—Sí, es bastante guapo... —murmuró Emily.

—Joder y no le hemos pedido el número ni nada. Seguro que nunca le volvemos a ver —se quejó Nora—. Tendrías que ser más espabilada, (TN).

—Voy... Voy a pedirme algo de alcohol —murmuré, mientras volvía a girarme hacia la barra.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron mis dos amigas, extrañadas. Vale, era cierto. No había bebido nunca, pero necesitaba evadirme. ¿Todos habían pensado que estaba loca durante años y ahora podían verlo también? Necesitaba olvidarme de todo, aunque fuera por un momento.


	12. 【CAPÍTULO 11】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Había sido divertido ver la cara de (TN) cuando se dio cuenta de que más gente me estaba viendo. Obviamente volví a desparecer rápidamente, no quería relacionarme más de lo necesario con esos seres.

Volvía acercarme a donde estaban las tres. Quería seguir viendo su cara. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le estaban sirviendo una bebida alcohólica? ¿A qué venía esto? Me acerqué rápidamente y, cuando cogió la copa, golpeé una de sus manos para que la soltara y cayera al suelo. El cristal se rompió y el líquido comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo.

—¡(TN)! ¿Te has cortado? —preguntó Nora, cogiéndole las manos—. Estás especialmente torpe.

—Puede que sea hora de irse a casa... —comentó Emily, algo preocupada. La verdad es que (TN) parecía algo ausente. Bueno, me estaba mirando fijamente y puede que eso fuera raro, ya que ahora sus amigas no podían verme.

—Voy... Voy a tomar el aire —dijo, mientras empezaba a andar hacia la puerta.

—¡Emily y yo vamos a por las chaquetas! ¡Enseguida salimos! —exclamó Nora, mirando a su amiga.

Chasqueé los dedos y aparecí en la puerta de la discoteca. (TN) estaba apoyada en la pares, abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor. Me puse en frente de ella. ¿En serio había estado a punto de beber? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella nunca haría eso. No después de todo lo de su padre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer tú? —pregunté yo, enfadado—. ¿Ibas a beber alcohol?

—Por favor... ¿No me digas que vas al infierno por eso? —preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No, pero puedes hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepientas. Y esas si pueden mandarte al infierno. Sobre todo si no sabes controlar el alcohol y te aseguro que tú no sabrías —contesté. Mierda. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Si hubiera estado borracha hubiera sido el doble de fácil influir en ella. ¿A caso me estaba volviendo idiota? ¿Era por pasar tanto tiempo en ese mundo? No podía ser otra cosa. A menos que...

—¿Por qué te veía todo el mundo? —la voz de (TN) me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tenía los ojos algo llorosos—. Ha sido muy raro... Me he sentido aliviada porque por un momento ya no era la loca que veía a un hombre... Todos te veían, como yo. Pero... ¡No sé! Solo quería olvidarme de todo...

De repente, sus amigas salieron corriendo por la puerta. Nora le colocó la chaqueta a (TN) sobre los hombros, mientras Emily sacaba el móvil para llamar a los taxis. Se sentaron sobre el bordillo de la acera mientras esperaban.

No había pensado en ningún momento que dejarme ver pudiera hacer sentir mal a (TN), solo quería divertirme. Bueno, como siempre, yo solo me divertía y no pensaba en las personas. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme mal por ponerle triste? ¿Puede que...? ¡Eso era imposible! Los demonios no pueden desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos... Y menos con seres inferiores.

Me metí en el mismo vehículo que (TN). Se fue sola porque ella vivía a las a fueras y sus amigas en el centro. Aun así, no tardamos mucho en llegar. Le dio el dinero al taxista y buscó las llaves en el bolso. Intentó abrir con cuidado, para no despertar a su familia. O eso suponía. Una vez dentro, alumbró con la linterna del móvil para cerrar la puerta con llave y siguió su camino. Nada más girar la esquina para llegar al salón vi que se quedaba petrificada. Me asomé rápidamente.

Joder. La madre de (TN) estaba tirada en el suelo. Parecía inconsciente. Cuando la chica logró reaccionar, encendió rápidamente la luz y se acercó hasta a ella.

—Mamá... —murmuró llorando, mientras le daba la vuelta, ya que estaba boca abajo. Tenía golpes en la cara y se sujetaba las costillas. Estaba claro que había sido ese maldito cabrón. Ella le sacudía con cuidado—. Mamá... Di algo, por favor.

—C-cariño... —dijo la mujer, con un hilo de voz.

—Voy a llamar a la ambulancia —dijo (TN), antes de intentar incorporarse. Su madre le frenó con la mano.

—No, por favor... Ayúdame a ir a la cama... Estoy bien —susurró la mujer.

—¡No! ¡No estás bien! —exclamó (TN), al borde de la desesperación.

Bajó la voz al darse cuenta de que podía despertar a su hermana. Seguidamente se giró a mirarme. Supuse que quería que comprobar si la mocosa estaba bien. Fui a la habitación y vi que estaba durmiendo como un tronco. Volví al salón. Cuando llegué, (TN) estaba ayudando a su madre para llevarla a la habitación. Esa mujer no tenía remedio. ¿A caso no pensaba luchar para poner fin a esa situación?

—Tú hermana está bien. Está dormida —le dije a (TN). Ella asintió levemente.

Ayudó a su madre a acostarse en la cama. Le tapó con la manta y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando salió de la habitación se fue corriendo a la suya. Se tiró en la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar el llanto. Odiaba verle así. Me acerque hasta la cama y me senté en el borde. Mierda. No sabía qué decir. Moví la mano lentamente y la acerqué a su cabeza para acariciarle. Eso era claramente una forma de consolar que usaban los humanos.

—Law... —murmuró, mientras apoyaba la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada—. Ya no sé qué hacer para parar esto... No tendría que haber ido a esa estúpida fiesta. No puedo dejar a mi madre y a mi hermana solas...

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Él es el que está haciendo las cosas mal —gruñí, cabreado. Supuestamente, el "infierno" estaba para castigar a la gente mala, aunque el Príncipe había desarrollado gusto por fastidiar también a las buenas personas. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de oponerme a él... Mierda. Debía recapacitar sobre ello.

—Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para que pare? —preguntó, mientras volvía a llorar todavía más.

—Tú duérmete... —murmuré, poniendo un dedo en su frente. Fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco—. Yo me encargo.

Iba a darle una lección a ese tipo. A gente como él es a la que debíamos hacer sufrir y no a gente como (TN). Fui al tejado y esperé tranquilamente a que ese malnacido llegara del bar. No pasé mucho tiempo esperando. En menos de una hora le vi llegar a lo lejos.

Bajé del tejado y me encargué de que pudiera verme. Quería que me mirara a la cara mientras le daba una buena lección. Iban tan borracho que no pudo ni defenderse. Me resultó hasta patético darle una paliza. Si (TN) volvía a llorar por su culpa no respondería de mis actos.

Me alejé de aquella casa y fui a un parque cualquiera de la ciudad. No quería dejar a la chica sola, pero ese hombre no podía hacer daño a nadie en esas condiciones. Necesitaba pensar.

No podía seguir con esto. Ni podía ni quería. Yo siempre había castigado a malas personas. Obviamente no me importaban los humanos, me daba igual que su mundo existiera o no, por esa razón acepté el plan. Sin embargo, ahora que había pasado varios años seguidos allí... Mi opinión había cambiado. Había visto a muchas personas que no tenían maldad. Cada uno tenía su mundo. Las almas de los seres humanos que habían cometido crímenes ya venían al nuestro para sufrir en la eternidad. Nosotros debíamos dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso en la tierra. No debíamos influir, solo encargarnos de nuestros asuntos llegado el momento.

Estaba decidido, debía dejar que el portal que unía nuestros mundos se cerrara. No sabía exactamente cuál era el plan del Príncipe. No nos había proporcionado mucha información, solo que las personas a las que debíamos corromper tenían poder para sellar ese portal. Ahora mi misión se había invertido, debía intentar que (TN) no cometiera ningún acto que pudiera oscurecer su aura.

Si conseguíamos frenar el plan, el portal se destruiría y los demonios no podríamos aparecer nunca más en el mundo de los humanos. Los que fueran realmente malos sacarían solos su maldad y recibirían su merecido. Además, así (TN) podría disfrutar del resto de su vida sin ver otros seres y tener que estar tomando estúpidos medicamentos. No la vería nunca más, pero eso daba igual. Solo quería justicia para ella y el resto de buenas personas y castigar a quién realmente lo mereciera.

Con personas que realmente lo merecieran me refería a pederastas, violadores, asesinos y demás. Obviamente la gente que tenía sexo con quien quisiera o disfrutaba libremente de su cuerpo no pensaba que merecieran castigo, aunque nos los mandaran a nosotros. ¿De verdad era necesario sufrir toda la eternidad por follar con dos personas el mismo fin de semana? ¿Por hacer un trío? ¿Una orgía? ¿Qué más daba mientras todos quisieran? Puede que muchas veces esos actos fueran ligados a otro tipo de pecados más fuertes, pero no siempre era así. Me gustaría conocer a un ser de luz y explicarle que deberían revisar sus requisitos.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de día. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando sobre esto? En fin. Tenía que volver a casa de (TN). Quería saber qué había pasado.

Cuando llegué, las dos hermanas y su madre estaban desayunando en el salón. No había visto al hombre en la calle, así que debía estar en alguna parte de la casa. La mujer iba tan maquillada que no se veían las marcas de los golpes.

—Chicas, papá esta malito. No quiero que nadie entre a la habitación a molestarle, ¿de acuerdo? —comentó la madre, algo nerviosa. Le pequeña asintió enérgicamente mientras devoraba sus huevos revueltos. (TN) asintió lentamente.

¿Qué estaba enfermo? Vaya excusa tan estúpida. Cuando (TN) acabó de fregar su plato y el de su hermana, vi que se dirigía hacia su habitación. Tenía mala cara por haber estado llorando tanto anoche. Si no le hubiera ayudado a dormir, hubiera estado despierta toda la noche. Fui a su cuarto. Estaba sentada en la cama mirando el móvil y todavía llevaba el pijama puesto.

—Law... —murmuró, mientras dejaba el móvil y se acercaba a mí—. ¿Le has hecho algo a mi padre?

—Solo le he dado una lección. Espero que haya aprendido —contesté, serio. Lección quedaba mejor que paliza.

—Gracias por ayudarme... —susurró, antes de rodearme con sus brazos. Mierda. Al final acabaría encariñándome con ella más de la cuenta. Solo tenía que marearle para que me soltara.

—Puedes agradecérmelo mejor... —murmuré—. De hecho, aquí tenemos una cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras daba un salto para alejarse de mí—. ¿Me has ayudado por eso?

—Claro, soy un demonio. No ayudó de forma caritativa —contesté, sonriendo de lado. No lo había hecho para acostarme con ella, cosa que no me importaría, pero no había sido con esa intención. Prefería que pensara que era por eso.

—Claro... —contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. En fin. Me voy a tomar un café con mis amigas. No me sigas por favor, no creo que encuentres nada malo que pueda hacer en una cafetería.

—Se me ocurren muchos sitios donde podríamos hacer cosas malas... —dije, mirándola fijamente. Vi como sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo. Me encantaba.

—Deja de decir estupideces —murmuró, nerviosa—. Vete de aquí. Voy a cambiarme.

—¿No puedo quedarme para admirar las vistas? —pregunté.

—Lárgate, maldito pervertido —contestó ella, intentando no gritar.

—Está bien. Te dejaré un rato con tus amigas. No me eches mucho de menos —me despedí, justo antes de desaparecer.

Me agaché y me senté, apoyando la espalda en la chimenea. A ver, no iba a dejar que hiciera cosas malas, pero creo que seguiría tentándola y divirtiéndome un poco con ella. Me gustaba este juego, mientras no se me fuera de las manos todo estaría bien.


	13. 【CAPÍTULO 12】

_**(Narra TN)** _

Ese lunes después del cumpleaños ya no teníamos clase. Eran las vacaciones de Pascua, teníamos fiesta casi dos semanas, hasta la última semana de Abril. Me encantaban esas vacaciones. Bueno, esas y las de Navidad eran mis favoritas.

Mi hermana y yo estábamos disfrutando de nuestro primer día sin clases en un parque que había cerca de nuestra casa. Había una extensa zona de hierba donde las familias ponían sus mantas y comían juntas. Mamá no había venido con nosotras porque se había quedado cuidando de mi padre. Le había pedido a Law que se quedara vigilando, por si a ese idiota se le ocurría hacerle daño. Había aceptado pero más tarde me diría que quería a cambio. Le prometí que haría lo que fuera... Él solo sonrió de lado. ¡A saber!

—Voy a ver los patos —dijo Helena, mientras dejaba encima de la manta las cartas con las que estábamos jugando. Le miré mientras se acercaba al estanque que estaba a unos pocos metros de allí. ¡Qué mayor estaba! Ya tenía nueve años y pronto cumpliría diez.

—¿Cómo va la tarde, (TN)-ya? —escuché cerca de mi oído. Mi cuerpo dio una rápida sacudida por el susto.

—Law... —murmuré, intentando mantener la calma. No me giré e intente mover poco los labios o la gente se pensaría que estaba loca—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mi madre?

—Tú padre se ha ido de casa... No ha dicho dónde iba. Al trabajo supongo. Como ya no había peligro he decidido venir a visitaros —contestó, tranquilamente.

—Pues no molestes...Y no pienso hacer nada malo. Ni ahogar a mi hermana en el estanque ni nada parecido —susurré, frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué ideas tan perversas tienes... No se me había ocurrido —comentó sonriendo de lado. Ya, claro. De repente noté sus labios muy cerca de mi cuello—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa... ¿Qué te parecería perder tu virginidad en el parque?

—Ni hablar —murmuré, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Me moví un poco para apartarme de él.

—Bueno, os dejo disfrutar. Voy a ver si encuentro a algún idiota con el que divertirme —dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Suspiré. Mierda. Cada vez me sentía más atraída por él. Ya no sabía si de verdad le gustaba, si solo lo hacía para corromperme o si lo decía de broma... ¿Podría llegar a sentir algo por mí? Es decir, era un demonio. ¿Los demonios podrían sentir esa clase de cosas?

Después de pasar un rato más en el parque, recogimos todo entre las dos y empezamos nuestro camino a casa. Habíamos hecho bien en ir al parque. No había muchos días soleados en Londres. Cuando abrí la puerta de casa, Helena entró rápidamente y se fue a su habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta me fijé que había una nota en el suelo. Me agaché para recogerla.

«Me voy del país con el verdadero amor de mi vida. Enviaré el dinero necesario para que a las niñas no les falte de nada. Hasta nunca».

Era breve y conciso. Aun así, lo releí varias veces para comprobar que no lo había entendido mal. Papá se iba a ir y nunca más le volveríamos a ver. No pude evitar sonreír y dar saltitos de felicidad. Me daba igual con quién se fuera. Ya nunca más volvería a pegar a mamá ni a gritarnos a nosotras. Lo que no sabía era como le iba a sentar a ella.

Decidí esperar en el salón mientras me tumbaba en el sofá para ver la tele.

—¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —escuché que me preguntaba Law. Incliné la cabeza hacia arriba y vi que estaba mirándome desde detrás del sofá.

—Lee esto —contesté sonriendo, mientras me giraba hacia a él y me ponía de rodillas.

—Vaya, un idiota menos por aquí... —murmuró, después de leer el mensaje. Me devolvió el papel- A ver qué opina tu madre.

—Seguramente se pondrá triste... Bueno, eran marido y mujer, ella le querría... Si ni pegándole quería separarse de él... —murmuré. Law tenía la mano apoyada en el sofá. Intenté tocarle, pero mi mano atravesó la suya- No te puedo tocar...

—Claro. Yo elijo cuando alguien puede tocarme —dijo, serio—. Además, ¿para qué quieres tocarme?

—Quiero un abrazo... —contesté. Estaba contenta hace un momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, me sentía algo mal por mi madre. Tenía miedo de cómo se lo iba a tomar.

—Escucha, soy un demonio. No estoy aquí para darte abrazos cuando te sientas mal. ¿Entiendes? Ya te estoy ayudando demasiado —comentó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí... —contesté, mientras volvía a sentarme en sofá.

¿En qué se suponía que estaba pensando? Claro que no estaba allí para darme abrazos. De hecho, estaba para todo lo contrario. Estaba ahí para corromperme. Me lo dijo claramente. Y yo pensando en tonterías solo porque me había ayudado con lo de mi padre. Puede que le apeteciera hacer sufrir a alguien malo como él, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Estaba con la mirada perdida en la pantalla cuando Law se puso entre la tele y yo. Esperé unos segundos para ver si se apartaba, pero ahí seguía plantado. Alcé la vista y vi su malhumorada expresión.

—No me dejas ver la tele —dije, seria.

—¿No querías un abrazo? Pues levántate —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué? De verdad no entendía a este tipo.

—Ya no lo quiero —contesté, decidida. Era mentira, pero era demasiado orgullosa a veces.

—No me mientas. Deja de decir tonterías —gruñó, mientras me estiraba del brazo y me ponía de pie en frente suyo—. No me hagas arrepentirme de habértelo ofrecido.

Noté que mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Me lancé sobre el antes de que me viera llorando. Le rodeé con los brazos y hundí la cabeza en su pecho. Me rodeó con un brazo y me dio golpecitos en la espalda. Estaba frío, pero igualmente era reconfortante. Mierda. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba llorando. Me sentía aliviada, triste, confundida, nerviosa, contenta... Incluso me sentía culpable por sentirme aliviada y contenta por algo que podía poner triste a mi madre. Necesitaba que llegara ya a casa y hablar sobre esto con ella de una vez y que todo se acabara. Estuve unos minutos así, hasta que me fui calmando poco a poco. Suspiré y me solté poco a poco de Law.

—Genial. Ahora estoy lleno de tus mocos y lágrimas... —murmuró, mirando su camiseta con asco.

—Perdón... —murmuré, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Era cierto. Su camiseta estaba hecha un desastre.

—No importa, puedo deshacerme de esto —dijo, mientras chasqueaba los dedos y su torso quedaba al descubierto.

—Vale, ahora haz que aparezca otra —ordené, mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado. El hecho de que fuera tremendamente perfecto dificultaba mis intenciones de dejar de sentirme atraída por él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres seguir abrazándome? —preguntó. No le estaba mirando, pero estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo de lado en ese momento. Ya estaba burlándose de mí otra vez.

No me dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que Law me empujó hasta tumbarme en el sofá. Cuando quise darme cuenta le tenía sobre mí. Demasiado cerca, cómo otras veces. Su nariz rozaba con la mía y me tenía acorralada entre sus piernas. El problema no era que no pudiera moverme, el problema era que no quería salir de ahí.

—Se me ocurren otras formas de hacer que te sientas bien. Te aseguro que son más efectivas que un abrazo... Puedo hacer que te olvides de todo —susurró, mientras me miraba fijamente y pasaba un dedo por encima de mis labios.

Oh, no. Otra vez sentí ese cosquilleo ahí abajo. ¿De verdad se sentía también cuando tenías sexo? En lo vídeos... Parecía que les gustaba mucho, pero no me imaginaba haciendo esas cosas. Me daba vergüenza solo de pensarlo. Sabía que otras chicas de mi clase lo habían hecho. Emma, por ejemplo, lo había hecho con varios chicos. Novios y no novios. Incluso con chicos más mayores que nosotras. Su novio actual tenía veinticinco años. Nora también lo había hecho con dos chicos, aunque no eran sus novios. Siempre decía que no estaba dispuesta aguantar a un chico las veinticuatro horas del día. Solo quería divertirse hasta que de verdad encontrara a alguien con quien quisiera estar.

Puede que no fuera tan malo, pero si Law me tentaba tanto era por algo. No me fiaba de todo esto. Además, ¿cómo iba a tener sexo con un demonio? ¡Qué locura era esa! Mi primera vez tenía que ser un alguien especial. Alguien con el que tuviera confianza, al que pudiera contarle mis problemas, que me ayudara, que se preocupara por mí... Vale. Law era el único en mi vida que cumplía esos requisitos. El problema es que no era humano. Un pequeño detalle. Y había otra cosa. Tenía que ser con alguien que me quisiera y estaba segura de que él no podía querer a nadie.

—No —dije, firmemente—. Además, mi hermana está en casa.

—Si ese es el problema puedo dejarla en la calle y volver —dijo él.

—Estás loco... —murmuré. De repente, se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Bueno, te dejo que hables con ella. Todo va a estar bien —dijo Law, antes de desaparecer.

Vale, sí. Tenía razón. Todo iba a estar bien. Puede que mamá estuviera mal al principio pero nos acostumbraríamos a esto. Mierda, estaba acalorada. Maldito Law. Me levanté corriendo hacia la cocina mientras mi madre acababa de dejar el abrigo y el bolso en la entrada. Me acerqué al fregadero y me moje un poco la cara con agua fría.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó mamá.

—¡Sí, estoy aquí! —contesté. La cocina comunicaba con el salón, pero había un trozo de pared y justo me estaba tapando. Me acerqué hasta el sofá y cogí la nota.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —preguntó ella, mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la cabeza.

—Mamá... Tengo que hablar contigo... —contesté, algo nerviosa. Extendí la mano para darle el papelito—. Papá ha dejado esta nota fuera de casa.

Mi madre la cogió rápidamente y se puso a leerla. Tuvo que leerla varias veces, como me había pasado a mí. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, hasta que se desbordaron y empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Aun así, no parecía triste. Parecía aliviada también.

—¿Mamá? —pregunté, preocupada. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba. Se acercó para abrazarme.

—Soy... Soy tan feliz, cariño —murmuró, mientras me besa la cabeza—. Yo... Necesitaba que esto pasara. No sabía cómo hacer para separarme de tu padre. Tenía miedo de que se enfadara y pudiera haceros daño a vosotras. Prefería aguantarlo todo yo antes de que os tocara a vosotras o amenazara con haceros algo. Ahora ya ha pasado todo...

—Mamá... —susurré, abrazándola fuerte—. Yo también estoy contenta. Creo que a partir de ahora estaremos mejor.

—Claro que sí cariño. Ya puedes apuntarte de voluntaria la guardería. Ya no tienes por qué fingir que quieres ser abogada. Ya no tendrás que ocupar el puesto de tu padre, como él quería—dijo mi madre, separándose de mí—. Ya no hay que tener miedo por como pueda reaccionar. Puedes ser lo que quieras.

—Es verdad —dijiste, emocionada. Ni si quiera había pensado en eso, solo había pensado en que mamá iba a estar bien—. Mañana iré a la guardería para ver si todavía necesitan voluntarios.

—Sí, mi amor —dijo mi madre, sonriendo—. Ve a tu habitación a descansar un rato, yo le explicaré todo a Helena.

Asentí y me fui hacia mi habitación. Después de estar tanto rato nerviosa me apetecía despejarme escuchando música o viendo alguna película, me apetecía ver alguna de miedo.

—Vaya, al parecer me había equivocado con tu madre —escuché la voz de Law detrás de mí. Me giré rápidamente.

—¿Has estado escuchando? —pregunté.

—Sí. Pensaba que tu madre era una egoísta, pero solo quería protegeros a pesar de que tuviera que seguir aguantando a ese idiota —siguió comentando—. Es muy valiente. Ya decía yo que tenías que parecerte a alguien.

—¿Crees que yo soy valiente? —pregunté, dudando.

—Claro que lo eres. Siempre lo has sido —contestó, mirándome fijamente. Apartó la vista mientras fruncía el ceño—. En fin. Me voy a la ciudad a divertirme.

—¿Vas a divertirte con gente mala? —pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la cama con el portátil.

—Bueno, si me ofreces algo mejor me quedo... Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —contestó, sonriendo de lado.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamé, apartando la vista—. Vete por ahí.

Desapareció rápidamente. Estúpido. Tenía que estropearlo todo con ese último comentario...Odiaba que se burlara de mí. Pero me había dicho que era valiente. Me tumbé en la cama y sonreí mirando al techo. Todo había salido bien.


	14. 【CAPÍTULO 13】

_**(Narra Law)** _

No había estado mal la noche. Había mareado a un grupo de idiotas en la discoteca y luego me había encargado de que perdieran la pelea. Me sentía mejor por dentro ahora que solo me dedicaba a molestar a malas personas. Era extraño. Jamás me había importado hasta que... Empecé a hablar con (TN). Me visión había cambiado completamente desde entonces. Me había fijado más en todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

Era un auténtico fastidio que hubiera pasado eso. Las consecuencias por rebelarme podían ser terribles. Ni si quiera sabía cómo iba a ayudar a cerrar ese portal. Aunque consiguiera que (TN) mantuviera su aura intacta, otros de esos niños ya estaban corrompidos y los seres de luz no habían dado señales de vida. ¿Habría alguna forma de cerrar el portal y fingir que no había sido premeditado? Puede que de esa forma la Tierra estuviera a salvo y yo continuara mi existencia sin problemas en el mundo de la oscuridad. Debía reflexionar sobre ello. Quedaba poco para que el plan comenzara. Unos meses después de que los niños cumplieran los dieciocho años.

Me acerqué a la habitación de (TN). Estaba completamente dormida. Tenía el portátil encima de las piernas. Se habría dormido viendo la película. Me acerqué para quitarlo con cuidado y dejarlo encima del escritorio. Después, volví a acercarme para taparle con la manta.

Respiraba profundamente. Parecía tan tranquila. No pude evitar acercar mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Estaba caliente... Hacía años que no sentía el calor de un cuerpo humano y, aunque hubiera estado hace tiempo con otras mujeres, todo esto no tenía nada que ver. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo junto a alguien. No solo me atraía sino que sentía la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla. ¿A algún demonio le habría pasado eso o era el único desgraciado?

Yo era uno de los ocho mejores. El Príncipe había confiado en mí. Yo nunca fallaba y esta chica me había hecho fracasar. Una simple criatura humana. No. Pensándolo bien no había fracasado en nada. Solo buscaba justicia y lo conseguiría. No era mi culpa que el resto se hubiera alejado de nuestra verdadera función como demonios.

A la mañana siguiente, (TN) estaba subida en el autobús que le llevaba al centro de la ciudad. Iba a apuntarse de voluntaria a una guardería. Iba con ella en el asiento de al lado.

—¿Por qué te quieres estar en un sitio como ese? Rodeada de bebés llorones que mean y cagan —pregunté, extrañado. De verdad me intrigaba esa decisión. Ella suspiró. Sacó el móvil del bolso e hizo como si hablara por teléfono.

—Mi sueño es ser maestra. Siempre he querido ser maestra o enfermera, ayudando a los ancianos —explicó.

—Vaya, ancianos... No sé qué opción es mejor —comenté, sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, es mi decisión. Además, ¿de qué te sorprendes? Llevas toda la vida conmigo. Ahora déjame tranquila —dijo, sonriendo falsamente, mientras volvía a guardar el móvil en el bolso.

¡Cómo no! ¿Qué otro tipo de trabajo iba a gustarle que un fuera ayudar a otras personas? En fin. No era de mi incumbencia. Seguramente ni si quiera estaría en este mundo cuando ella lograra su sueño. Solo debía asegurarme de que su mundo seguía existiendo.

Cuando bajamos del autobús, la seguí por unos callejones. ¿Dónde estaba esa guardería? Por fin se quedó parada en frente de la puerta de un edificio algo viejo. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió una mujer de mediana edad. Le hizo una señal para que pasara. Yo también las seguí. Fueron a una especie de despacho.

—¿Vienes por el voluntariado, verdad? —preguntó la mujer, amablemente.

—Sí. Me gustaría saber si todavía os hace falta gente —preguntó, (TN), sonriendo.

—Sí. La verdad es que siempre nos viene bien tener a gente. Ya sabes, al no cobrar casi todos se van desapuntando con el tiempo y no duran mucho por aquí —explicó la mujer, algo apenada. ¿Quién iba a trabajar sin cobrar? Tampoco era tan extraño que se marcharan.

—Yo tengo clases por las mañanas, pero puedo venir por las tardes —explicó, ella.

—Tranquila, puedes venir cuando quieras. Estamos hasta la hora de cenar. Hay padres que se ganan la vida hasta tarde y dejan aquí a los niños —dijo la señora, mientras sacaba una especie de ficha—. Rellena aquí tus datos, por favor.

Una vez acabaron con el papeleo, la señora llevó a (TN) a la sala principal para que conociera a los niños. Por las pintas que tenían algunos, se notaba que venían de familias pobres. Estaba bien que gente como esta señora hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Ofrecer apoyo a los necesitados. Esto me demostraba que iba bien encaminado, no todos los humanos estaban perdidos.

Mientras (TN) hablaba y jugaba con los niños me quedé pensando. Hacía bastante que no intentaba corromperla metiéndome en su mente. ¿Y si otro demonio se acercaba e intentaba hacerlo? Si no se acostumbraba el dolor sería tan fuerte que acabaría cediendo. Tenía que hacer una prueba para comprobar la situación.

—Pégale a ese niño que está llorando, haz que se calle —ordené.

Ella se quedó quieta con la mirada perdida. Unos segundos después fijó la vista en el niño que le había indicado. Oh, mierda. Fui a acercarme pero de pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza. Varios niños se acercaron a ella curiosos.

—¿Pupa? —preguntó una niña, acariciándole la cabeza con sus manitas. (TN) se incorporó lentamente.

—Sí, un poquito, pero ya estoy bien —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Ya has conocido a los niños? Otros días hay más. Ya los irás conociendo a todos —comentó la señora, mientras salía del despacho.

—Sí, son adorables —contestó (TN)—. Ahora tengo que irme. En vacaciones podré venir también alguna mañana.

—Claro, pásate cuando quieras —comentó la mujer, mientras le acompañaba hasta la puerta—. Nos vemos pronto.

—Adiós, señora —se despidió ella, luego se despidió de los niños haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Durante el trayecto del autobús, (TN) me ignoró completamente. Yo tampoco le dije nada. No sabía cómo se habría tomado me intento de corromperle. Seguramente me tocaría darle una explicación, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Odiaba tener que explicarme.

Cuando llegamos a casa, su madre estaba empezando a hacer la comida. La hermana estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá. (TN) saludó y se fue directa a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, dejó el bolso y se giró hacia a mí con los brazos en jarra. Genial, iba a ser sermoneado por una humana.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Llevabas tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que pensaba que ya se había acabado —me reprochó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya te dije cuáles eran mis intenciones —expliqué, malhumorado.

—Pero... —murmuró—. Vale, sí. Tienes razón. Déjame en paz.

—No iba a dejar que lo hicieras —se me escapó. Volvió a girarse hacia a mí. Mierda. No sabía hasta qué punto explicarle las cosas—. Pero necesitaba saber cómo te afectaba ahora por si otro demonio decide hacerlo.

—Nunca se ha acercado otro demonio —dijo ella, extrañada.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe —dije, frunciendo el ceño, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente. Suspiré.

—Bueno, pero yo elijo si te contesto o no —dije, mientras me transportaba hasta su cama y me sentaba al lado de ella.

—¿Tienes cuernos o cola o algo de eso? —preguntó. Bueno, me esperaba otras preguntas. No me preocupaba que fuera por ahí.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe mi cola otra vez? —pregunté, sonriendo de lado, mientras me miraba la entrepierna.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó, mientras se sonrojaba- No me refería a eso.

—Si tengo —contesté.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó, algo emocionada. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de ver eso?

—Ahora no. Ya te lo enseñaré —contesté. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale. Siguiente. ¿Has tenido sexo con otras chicas humanas? —preguntó, evitando mi mirada. El tema le incomodaba, pero aun así quería saberlo. Esto podía ser divertido.

—Sí, con bastantes. Tuve mi época, pero hace tiempo —respondí.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —insistió.

—No lo sé exactamente, unos veinte años antes de que nacieras puede ser —contesté. Era difícil calcular el tiempo, sobre todo en cosas sin importancia.

—¿Has querido a alguna chica? Quiero decir, ¿los demonios podéis sentir algo por un humano? —preguntó, algo nerviosa.

—No —contesté, aunque... No estaba seguro. Nunca había sentido nada, pero este último año me habían surgido unos sentimientos extraños hacia ella—. Bueno, se supone que no. De normal nunca pasamos tanto tiempo con los humanos como para desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos a los que te refieres.

—¿Se supone? —recalcó, mirándome fijamente. Era muy lista, debía estar haciéndose una idea de que estaba siendo demasiado bueno con ella—. Law...

—¿Qué? —pregunté, extrañado. Se estaba acercando mucho a mí.

—Cuando me dices cosas pervertidas... ¿Las dices en serio? Es decir, ¿te gusto? ¿O solo es porque quieres que haga cosas malas? ¿O porque te quieres burlar de mí? —preguntó ella. Mierda. Esto ya no me estaba gustando.

—Un poco de todo —contesté, apartando la mirada. Bueno, ya no quería que hiciera cosas malas, pero me moría de ganas de que fuera mía. Se acercó todavía más. Nuestras caras solo estaban separadas por unos milímetros.

—Quiero besarte —dijo. Ah, no, mierda. No podía besarla. Primera, porque aún era menor, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Segunda, y todavía más importante, porque si nos besábamos no podría parar y si no paraba... El aura de (TN) se corrompería y ya no podríamos cerrar el portal.

—No. No podemos besarnos —dije, mientras le cogía por los hombros y le empujaba suavemente para apartarla. Ella me miró extrañada—. Todavía eres menor.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó, algo enfadada—. Mis compañeras se han besado con chicos mayores. Además, tú siempre me estás provocando y ahora te echas para atrás...

—Sí el día de tu cumpleaños aun quieres, lo haremos —dije. De esa forma tendría tiempo suficiente para darle vueltas al tema. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo este tipo de conversación.

—Bien. Y déjate de bromas hasta entonces, porque yo también se jugar —dijo, sonriendo con superioridad. Vaya, se estaba espabilando. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Cariño, la comida esta lista —avisó su madre, asomándose por la puerta.

—Voy mamá —dijo, poniendo cara de niña buena. ¿Después de la conversación que habíamos tenido se hacía la inocente?

Saltó de la cama y se fue de la habitación sin ni si quiera mirarme. Joder. No sabía si me gustaba más la (TN) inocente o la (TN) guerrera. ¿Así que también sabía jugar? Bueno, pues que ganara el mejor.


	15. 【CAPÍTULO 14】

_**(Narra TN)** _

—Cariño, ¿ya sabes de que te vas a disfrazar en la fiesta de Emma? —me preguntó mi madre, mientras cenábamos. La semana había ido pasando y ya era viernes por la noche.

Emma nos envió un mensaje de que había organizado una fiesta en su casa. Siempre en vacaciones celebraba alguna fiesta temática. La última, en Navidad, fue de princesas Disney. ¡Horrible! La temática de la fiesta de mañana era «terror». Eso me gustaba más. Siempre decoraban la casa muy bien y contrataban equipo de animación. ¡Sería una pasada! Los compañeros de clase íbamos de invitados, pero también podía entrar gente de fuera si pagaba dos dólares por la entrada. Luego destinaban el dinero a alguna obra benéfica.

—Me voy a disfrazar de gato. Nora va de bruja y quiere que yo vaya de gato. Mañana vendrá para hacerme el maquillaje —le expliqué. Nora era una experta pintando caras, aunque un gato no era muy complicado, quería hacérmelo ella.

—Muy bien, cariño. Yo llevaré a Helena a una fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo mamá—. Tómate la pastilla antes de ir a tu habitación.

Ah, sí. La medicación inútil que no servía para nada. Me la seguía tomando porque no quería preocupar a mi madre. Por suerte, ya no notaba casi los efectos secundarios. Al principio fue horrible. Me levanté para fregar mi plato

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Jack? —me preguntó, de repente.

—No sé... Lo seguimos intentando, pero yo solo lo veo como un amigo —contesté. No quería mentirle por mi parte, pero tampoco quería traicionarle a él contando su secreto.

—Cariño... Siento que te obligáramos a estar con él. Pensaba que era algo bueno para ti, pero si no sientes nada por él puedes dejarlo estar. Haz lo que te apetezca —comentó mi madre, algo apenada, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

—Sí, mamá —dije, sonriendo levemente—.Voy a mi habitación a estudiar un poco.

Después de las vacaciones empezaba el último trimestre. En julio tendríamos los exámenes finales. Había sacado «A» en el primer año del último «stage». Era la máxima nota. Si este año conseguía sacar la misma nota podría elegir la carrera y la universidad que quisiera. Me senté en el escritorio y cogí el horario que me había preparado para estudiar. De momento lo estaba cumpliendo bastante bien. Esta noche debía estudiar dos temas de Sociología. En los dos últimos años ya debías elegir asignaturas que se orientaran a tu carrera. Yo había elegido una rama en la que Educación fuera una de las posibles carreras. Por suerte, cuando empecé el año pasado, mi padre ya no estaba prácticamente pendiente de nosotras, así que mamá me dejó elegir lo que quisiera.

En aquel momento no era consciente de lo peligroso que podría haber sido que mi padre se enterara de que no quería estudiar para ser abogada. Mi madre sabía que lo hubiera pagado con ella y, aun así, no dudó en apoyarme para que pudiera ser lo que yo quisiera. Ahora le debía luchar por ello. No pensaba decepcionarla. Ahora que papá no formaba parte de nuestras vidas todo era más sencillo. Estos días habían sido los más tranquilos en muchísimo tiempo.

—Vaya, desde que tu padre no está le cuentas muchas más cosas a tu madre —escuché la voz de Law a mis espaldas. Ah, bueno. Ver y escuchar a los demonios también era algo que afectaba a mis estudios.

—Lo sé, y me siento mejor —dije—. Ahora necesito que me dejes estudiar.

—Le has dicho que no te gusta Jack, pero no le has contado que quieres tener sexo con un demonio —susurró, muy cerca de mi oído.

—Dicho así no suena muy bien... Prefiero no contárselo. Además, solo te pedí un beso —murmuré, después de pensar unos segundos. Me ponía nerviosa tenerle tan cerca, pero debía disimular. Si no lo hacía, él volvería a tener el control.

—Te aseguro que si lo hiciéramos ahora mismo se enteraría todo el vecindario —comentó—. Gritarías de placer.

—¿Sí? Pues dame una muestra —dije, cruzándome de brazos. No lo haría, después de cómo rechazó el beso. Aunque una parte de mí deseaba que lo hiciera. Quería saber que se sentía y Law era el único que me atraía en ese sentido, por desgracia.

De repente, noté sus manos en mis hombros y su aliento en mi cuello. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Notar su respiración tan cerca de mí hacía que me sintiera acalorada. Sentí como me apartaba lentamente el pelo hacia un lado. Sus dedos acariciaron mi nuca y me recorrió un escalofrío. De pronto noté sus labios rozando mi piel y, acto seguido su lengua recorriendo mi cuello poco a poco. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Sentí un gran placer y noté una sensación muy rara ahí bajo.

—Ah, Law... —volví a gemir, mientras llevaba una mano hacia mi intimidad. A lo mejor así paraba esa sensación. ¿O qué había que hacer cuando sentías eso? Habría... ¿Habría que seguir haciendo cosas? Se apartó y se puso a mi lado. Puso su mano en mi barbilla y la empujó para obligarme a mirarle.

—¿No querías una muestra? Eso no es nada comparado con todo lo que podría hacerte... Así que no me tientes a que te muestre más —dijo, serio, mientras me miraba fijamente. No podía hablar en ese momento—. Ahora te dejo que estudies.

Me quedé con la mirada perdida durante unos minutos. ¿Eso solo había sido una mínima parte de lo que se podía sentir teniendo sexo? Ni si quiera había sido un beso en la boca. Solo me había besado el cuello unos segundos. Había visto que la lengua podía pasarse por muchas partes del cuerpo. ¿Se sentiría igual de bien? Y bueno... Luego de todo eso venía la parte más importante... Cuando el chico metía eso dentro de la chica. En los vídeos todos la tenían muy grande. Parecía que fuera a doler pero las caras de las chicas no eran de dolor... Me acordé de cuando vi a Law desnudo en mi ducha. La suya era bastante grande...

¡Ah, basta! Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cochinadas, pero... Es que me había gustado... ¿De verdad se podía ir al infierno si llegabas hasta el final? Sí, estaba segura. Si no, él no tendría tanto interés. Bueno. Basta de tonterías. Iba a ponerme a estudiar en serio.

Al día siguiente, sobre las once, Nora y Emily ya estaban en mi casa. La fiesta empezaba sobre la una, pero habíamos quedado ahí para disfrazarnos e ir juntas hasta la villa de Emma. Cogeríamos un taxi desde mi portal.

Emily se iba a disfrazar de espantapájaros. Llevaba ropa de granjera. Yo le recogí su pelo naranja en dos trenzas y se las deshice un poco para que quedaran despeinadas. Nora le manchó un poco la ropa con spray negro y gris, para que pareciera sucia y rota. Después le pintó unas ojeras y le hizo heridas con sangre falsa en la cara.

—¡Guau! ¡Es increíble! —exclamé, emocionada. Emily daba miedo de verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, orgullosa—. Ahora es tu turno.

Me sentó en la silla y puso las pinturas sobre la mesa. Llevaba puesto unas mallas negras y una camiseta y zapatillas del mismo color. Claro, iba de gato negro. Dejé pacientemente que Nora me maquillara la cara, aunque me hacía bastantes cosquillas.

Cuando me miré al espejo me quedé boquiabierta. La verdad es que daba bastante miedo con ese maquillaje. Era de gato negro muerto. Nora me puso la diadema con las orejitas.

—¡Ya estás lista! —exclamó, emocionada—. Me arreglo yo y llamamos al taxi.

Su disfraz también quedó fantástico. Parecía una bruja de verdad. Fuimos al salón y llamé a un taxi desde casa. Salimos fuera a esperarlo. El día estaba bastante nublado, parecía que fuera a llover en cualquier momento. Según el móvil habría tormenta por la tarde.

Cuando llegamos, había dos tipos de seguridad vigilando la puerta. Dijimos nuestros nombres, para que supieran que éramos compañeras de clase y nos tacharon de la lista mientras nos invitaban a pasar. La casa de Emma era enorme. El jardín era enorme y estaba todo ambientado. Parecía Halloween. Nos metimos en la casa y nada más entrar dos hombres disfrazados de zombis nos dieron un susto.

—Bienvenidas, chicas —nos saludó la madre de Emma—. Están todos en el salón. Hay bebida y aperitivos. Disfrutad.

—Muchas gracias señora Brown —dijimos las tres a la vez, antes de andar hacia el salón.

Nada más llegar vimos a nuestros compañeros de clase. Había más amigas de Emma y gente del vecindario que había pagado la entrada benéfica. Nos acercamos y saludé a Jack con un beso en la mejilla. Nunca nos habíamos besado en la boca. Es decir, aún no había tenido mi primer beso. Si no fuera por Emily sería la única chica de la clase que nunca se ha acostado con nadie.

Todos los aperitivos estaban relacionados con la temática de la fiesta. Mis favoritos eran las salchichas con forma de dedos cortados. Después de comer un poco fuimos pasando por los distintos pasillos de la casa, mientras varios monstruos nos asustaban. Era genial. Al volver al salón, nos fijamos en que las amigas de Emma estaban un poco revolucionadas.

—¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Es que Emma solo se junta con cabezas huecas? —preguntó Nora, mientras mirábamos como hacían tonterías—. Oh, vale. Ya entiendo. ¡Es aquel chico de la discoteca! Su disfraz es una pasada.

—¿Qué? —murmuré, mientras miraba hacia donde señalaba Nora. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Y qué hacía acercándose hacia nosotras?

—Hola, chicas. No sé si os acordaréis de mí —saludó al llegar. Iba vestido de negro y tenía cuernos y colmillos. ¿Serían de verdad?

—Cómo para olvidarte... —susurró Nora. Le di un codazo—. Tu disfraz es una pasada. Parece de verdad.

—Gracias —dijo, sonriendo de lado.

—Oye, deja a estas tres y vente con nosotras —comentaron las cuatro amigas de Emma, mientras se acercaban a él. Dos de ellas, las que iban a clase conmigo, se cogieron de sus brazos. Me fijé en su cara. No parecía muy entusiasmado.

—He venido por ella. Desde que la vi en la discoteca no he podido olvidarla —comentó, mientras me miraba. Otra vez puso esa estúpida sonrisa. Se estaba burlando de mí.

—(TN) tiene novio, así que olvídate de ella. Ven a pasarlo bien con nosotras —comentó Sarah, una de las chicas de clase. Mira que éramos pocos en el aula, pero hacía años que no hablaba con ella. Ni si quiera habíamos hecho ningún trabajo juntas. ¿Por qué tocaban así a Law? ¿Qué confianzas eran esas?

—Sí, eso es. Tengo novio. Así que ven conmigo y vamos a aclarar las cosas —intervine, mientras le cogía del brazo y le arrastraba hasta el baño.

Le hice entrar en el baño y me giré para cerrar la puerta. Vi que Nora me guiñaba un ojo a lo lejos. Emily me miraba extrañada, mientras que las amigas de Emma me miraban con odio. Cerré y me giré hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, intentando mantener la calma. Este tipo me alteraba hasta límites insospechados.

—Colaborar en una causa benéfica —contestó, sonriendo de lado. Suspiré y esperé en silencio hasta que me dijera la verdad—. Quería divertirme.

—¿Y no podías ir a otro sitio? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Vienes aquí a ligar con jovencitas?

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó.

—Claro que no. Haz lo que quieras —contesté, apartando la mirada. Bueno un poco si me molestaba que se le acercaran—. De todas formas, no te he visto muy a gusto rodeado de chicas. A ver cómo te las arreglas para quitártelas de encima.

Abrí la puerta y me fui del baño sin mirar atrás. Al parecer, no iba a ser una fiesta tranquila.


	16. 【CAPÍTULO 15】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Odiaba las fiestas, pero me encantaba ver las expresiones de (TN) cada vez que alguna de las chicas se acercaba demasiado a mí. Ni si quiera estaba prestando atención a lo que me decían. No tenía intención de ligar con ninguna de ellas.

—Oye... Vamos juntos al baño y verás cómo hago que te olvides de esa (TN) —me susurró una de ellas, muy cerca del oído. Vaya, qué diferencia entre chicas de la misma edad. Esta parecía mucho más experimentada.

—Ey, tío. Nos las estás quitando a todas —escuché comentar a uno de los críos. Me giré hacia él. Era ese tal Jason, compañero de (TN)—. Oye, ¿quieres venir a fumar un poco de hierba?

—Sí, claro —contesté, serio. Así me libraría de esas chicas sin armar un escándalo, aunque tampoco es que la compañía de esos niñatos fuera mejor.

Seguí al tal Jason y a otros tres chicos hasta la parte de atrás de la villa. Al parecer iban a fumar a escondidas, típico de adolescentes. Sería una pena que algún adulto les descubriera.

—Estoy harto, tíos. Hoy es el día —comentó Jason, mientras preparaba el porro. Los otros asintieron.

—¿Qué día? —pregunté. No me interesaba una mierda, pero quedaría raro si no hablaba.

—Mira, hay una chica en nuestra clase que está muy buena, bueno hay varias, pero esta todavía es virgen. Se llama (TN) y tiene un novio que no sabe aprovecharla —empezó a explicar. Me puse en tensión—. He traído unos polvos para ponérselos en la copa. Si el tonto de Jack no la estrena ya me encargaré yo.

Después de que se fumaran aquella mierda y de escuchar las estupideces que decían, por fin tuvieron intención de volver a la fiesta. Cogí a Jason del brazo. El hizo una señal al resto para que se adelantaran.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Quieres que compartamos a (TN)? No me importa, cuando acabe con ella puedes seguir tú si quieres —dijo, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

—Sí se te ocurre acercarte a ella te arrancaré la cabeza y llevaré tu alma al infierno —dije. Esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

—Venga ya —se rio él. Bien. Debía ser todavía más claro.

Le agarré del cuello y le estampé contra la pared más cercana. Se quedó algo sorprendido, puede que por la fuerza que había usado. Decidí enseñarle mi verdadero rostro. El rostro de mi forma demoníaca. No era muy agradable de ver, pero quería que quedara claro que lo de arrancarle la cabeza y llevar su alma al infierno había sido literal. Estaba aterrorizado. Le solté el cuello y se largó corriendo. No debía haber corrido tanto en su vida. No me preocupaba, nadie iba a creer lo que contara.

Había un gran alboroto cuando volví a entrar en la casa. Jason parecía un trastornado. Emma no paraba de preguntarle si habían metido drogas en casa. Di una vuelta para buscar a (TN), pero no la veía por ningún lado. De repente, noté que alguien me agarraba del brazo. Era ella. Me metió en una de las habitaciones.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? —pregunté, bromeando.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Jason? —preguntó, preocupada. Claro, ella era la única que iba a creerse sus palabras.

—Quería drogarte y violarte —contesté, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo le he advertido.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró, extrañada—. No... No puedo creerlo. Es mi compañero de clase...

—Pues créetelo. Y no he visto a nadie tetándole. Es un imbécil —comenté, cabreado. Todo esto me había puesto de mal humor.

—Yo... Muchas gracias... —murmuró, con la mirada perdida. Su expresión cambió rápidamente—. O bueno, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

—¿Qué? —pregunté, algo confundido.

—Por ayudarme. Los demonios no ayudan porque sí, ¿no? —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No... —murmuré. No deberían, pero yo lo había hecho—. Me voy, ya me he aburrido de esta fiesta.

—Law... —me abrazó desde atrás antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación—. Gracias, de verdad. No sé qué haría sin ti...

Cogí sus brazos y la aparté de mí con cuidado. Cuando salí, la discusión todavía seguía en el salón. Quería largarme de allí cuanto antes. Cuando me alejé lo suficiente del lugar, me transporté hasta el tejado de la casa de (TN).

¿No sabía que haría sin mí? Pues si el portal se cerraba tendría que apañárselas sola, porque no le vería nunca más. Y sí. Sí. Las veces que le había ayudado habían sido todas porque sí. No quería que le pasara nada malo. Me caía bien y, porque negarlo, estaba a gusto cuando estaba con ella. Siempre había estado solo, pero hablar así con alguien no estaba nada mal. Todo esto no tendría que haber acabado así. Había sido un gran error. Por una parte había sido bueno, ya que había abierto los ojos y podía encaminar de nuevo el verdadero papel de los demonios. Por otra parte... Había sido malo encariñarme de (TN), ya que en unos meses ya nunca más nos veríamos. Siempre había pensado que lo mejor era estar solo, y siempre había tenido razón. Cuando conoces a alguien y luego lo pierdes... Si no conoces la felicidad no puedes perderla.

Después de dar una vuelta por la ciudad, volví a casa de (TN). Entré en su habitación, pero todavía no estaba allí. Debía seguir en la fiesta. Volví al tejado. Un rato después de la hora de la cena, un taxi llegó hasta la puerta. Le vi bajar de él. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Iba borracha? Cuando el taxi se marchó baje rápidamente.

—¿Has bebido algo? —pregunté, mientras le cogía por los hombros antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Solo una copa de vino. Han insistido mucho. Estaba buenísimo —comentó, mientras se apoyaba en mis brazos—. Creo que se me ha subido un poco a la cabeza. Se me pasará durmiendo.

—No has hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? —pregunté, sin soltarle. Se puso a mirar el cielo. Suspiré. Le cogí de la barbilla y le obligué a mirarme—. Contéstame.

—¿Qué más da? ¿No es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella. Me miró fijamente y le entró la risa—. No he hecho nada. He estado todo el rato hablando con mis amigas.

—Bien. Ahora ve a dormir —le ordené. Ella asintió y fue hasta la puerta.

Una vez estuvo dentro de la casa me transporté hasta su habitación. No podía dejarla sola. Para una vez que me descuido acaba bebiendo. Menos mal que no había hecho nada que no debía. Le vi entrar torpemente por la puerta. Cerró y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Law! ¡Qué susto! —exclamó, riéndose.

—No chilles —le reñí. Me acerqué a ella y le estiré del brazo para llevarla a la cama. Se quedó sentada en el borde—. ¿Vas a dormir con la cara pintada?

—No. Tengo toallitas encima de la mesita —contestó, mientras señalaba con el dedo. Me estiré para coger el paquete. Saqué una de las toallitas. Con una mano le aguanté la cabeza y con la otra empecé a quitarle el maquillaje. Jamás me hubiera imaginado en esta situación—. Me haces cosquillas.

—Cállate —gruñí, frunciendo el ceño. Poco después, por fin acabé de quitarlo todo. De repente, me rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Claro, si yo le estaba tocando ella también podía hacerlo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Casi me beso con un chico —comentó, divertida. ¿Qué? ¿Lo decía en serio? No. La pregunta era, ¿por qué me molestaba que eso hubiera podido pasar? Mierda—. Es broma. Estoy esperando a que llegue mi cumpleaños para que me des un beso. Quiero que seas el primero.

—Ah. ¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté, sonriendo de lado.

—Porque solo me gustas tú —contestó, como si fuera algo obvio.

—Va a ser divertido recordarte todo esto mañana... —murmuré. No pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—¡Ay, sí! —exclamó de repente, mientras se tumbaba y cogía mi brazo para llevarme con ella—. Dame mimitos mientras me duermo.

—¿Qué? ¡Los demonios no damos mimitos! —exclamé, malhumorado. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Por favor—. Vamos, duérmete. Yo tengo que irme.

Desaparecí rápidamente de aquella habitación. Debía analizar la situación. Había sentido celos cuando me había dicho que casi besa a otro chico y después me había sentido aliviado cuando ha dicho que era broma. No solo eso. Me había alegrado cuando ha confesado que yo era el único que le gustaba. Estaba claro lo que significaba todo eso, ¿no? ¡Mierda!

Las horas fueron pasando. Cuando llegó el momento del desayuno fui hasta el salón, pero (TN) no estaba allí. Solo su madre y su hermana. Me transporté hasta su habitación. Justo estaba levantándose de la cama. Tenía una mano en la cabeza. Su primera resaca, era gracioso. Bueno, si es que se podía tener resaca por una copa de vino.

—Solo me duele un poco, no es para tanto... —murmuró, mirándome fijamente- Así que no te burles.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que me dijiste ayer? —le pregunté. Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—Sí, me acuerdo —contesto, algo nerviosa—. Pero ya sabías que me gustabas... Te pedí un beso. No voy pidiendo besos por ahí así porque sí. No creas que por eso voy a acostarme contigo para ir al infierno.

—No es solo por eso —intervine. Ya no estaba entre mis objetivos, pero era mejor que ella lo pensara así—. También me gustas. Lo haría con gusto.

—Ya, claro... —murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me voy a desayunar.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que «ya claro»? ¿Acaso pensaba que no me gustaba? Había dejado más que claro que me atraía físicamente y, ahora, probablemente también me gustaba en otro sentido. Eso último no me agradaba, pero si analizaba todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos de forma objetiva, estaba claro que sentía algo por ella. Ya había estado pensando sobre ello. Era inútil negarlo. ¿Hasta qué punto debía aclararle las cosas a ella? ¿Sería buena idea hablar con (TN) sobre este tema? ¿De verdad estaba pensando en declararme o algo por el estilo? Mierda. Estaba totalmente perdido.


	17. 【CAPÍTULO 16】

_**(Narra TN)** _

Nada más levantarme me acerqué al calendario para tachar el día. ¡Ya solo quedaban dos semanas para mi cumpleaños! ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción! Me puse a dar saltos de alegría.

—¿Por qué tan contenta? —escuché preguntar a Law. ¡Por favor! ¡Qué sustos me daba! Me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Porque queda poco para mi cumpleaños —contesté, sonriendo.

—Entonces... Estás tan contenta porque te voy a besar dentro de poco, ¿no? —preguntó con su maldita sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le hacía todavía más guapo si eso era posible.

—Puede que sea una de las razones... —dije, divertida. Se quedó algo parado. Sabía que sería una buena respuesta. Punto para mí—. A ver, hoy voy a estar fuera. Vamos a preparar la «Caza de los huevos de pascua», para los pequeños del vecindario. Así que, por favor, necesito estar tranquila.

—¿Consiste en esconder huevos y que los niños los busquen? —preguntó él.

—Exacto. Y esos huevos tienen premios dentro —acabé de aclararle—. Ahora voy a desayunar y a vestirme. Puedes ir a divertirte por la ciudad si quieres.

No le di tiempo a contestar. Salí rápidamente de la habitación, ya que se me había hecho un poco tarde. Había pospuesto la alarma dos veces. Me preparé algo de café e hice rápidamente unos huevos revueltos. Por suerte, cuando llegué a la habitación, Law no estaba allí, así que pude cambiarme rápido. Me puse algo cómodo, unas mallas negras, una sudadera gris y las deportivas negras. Cogí una pequeña mochila con lo necesario y salí de la habitación.

—Adiós mamá, adiós Helena. Voy a ayudar a preparar las cosas —me despedí, mientras pasaba por el salón. Alguien mayor de cada casa debía colaborar, pero mamá estaba ocupada con sus tareas, y a mí me hacía ilusión, así que...

—Adiós, cariño —se despidió mi madre.

—¡No lo pongáis muy difícil! —exclamó Helena, que estaba ansiosa por que llegara la tarde y empezar a jugar.

Cuando salí de casa me dirigí hacia el parque. Todos los años de celebraba ahí, ya que era el lugar más espacioso y con más posibilidades para esconder las cosas. Estaba a unos pocos minutos de mi casa, así que no tarde mucho en llegar. A lo lejos vi al resto de vecinos. Encima de unas mesas había cajas y bolsas con todo el material necesario.

—Hola, (TN). Muchas gracias por venir. Siempre viene bien a ayuda, sobre todo de gente joven —comentó la señora Smith, cuando llegué hasta ellos- Ahora estábamos a punto de montar los huevos y meter los premios.

—Buenos días. Está bien, vamos a ello —dije, emocionada, mientras me ponía en frente de una de las mesas.

Eran huevos de plástico, más grandes que los de verdad. Estaban partidos en dos partes, metías los premios y los montabas. Había varios tipos de premios, figuritas de chocolate, caramelos, muñequitos de plástico... Fui metiendo uno de cada dentro del huevo y los fui dejando en la caja, como hacía el resto.

En el concurso participaba niños y niñas de tres a doce años. Había bastantes en nuestra zona, unos veinticinco. Además, algunos habían invitado a sus primos y primas, así que se habían apuntado un total de treinta y cinco concursantes.

Una vez estuvo todo montado nos repartimos las tareas. Algunos se quedaron preparando el cartel del concurso, otros redactando un mural con las normas, otros revisando el inventario y otros a esconder los huevos. Yo y cinco éramos los encargados de la última tarea. Pusimos siete huevos cada uno en una cesta y nos repartimos las zonas del parque.

Guardé el primer huevo entre unos arbustos. El segundó lo dejé detrás de una pequeña roca que tapaba lo suficiente. Los troncos de los árboles eran bastante grandes, así que decidí dejar un huevo detrás de uno de ellos. Cuando me di la vuelta para coger la cesta vi que me faltaba uno. ¿Pero qué...? Miré hacia los lados, por si se había caído de la cesta, pero ni rastro. Alcé la vista y lo encontré. Estaba en una de las ramas del árbol. ¿Habría sido Law? Si había sido él se iba a enterar.

Suspiré y me acerqué al árbol. Estaba en la tercera rama. Había dos más pequeñas debajo, así que podía subir hasta ahí. No iba a dejar a un niño o niña sin premios. Les hacía mucha ilusión. Fui con el máximo cuidado posible hasta que por fin pude agarrarme a la tercera rama. Di un salto sobre la otra, para coger algo de impulso. Cuando por fin llegué apoyé la espalda sobre el tronco para coger aire. Miré hacia abajo, estaba bastante alto.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí arriba? —la pregunta de Law me sobresaltó un poco. Estaba sentado también en la rama.

—¿Has dejado tú el huevo aquí? —pregunté, mientras señalaba hacia la punta de la rama.

—No. Acabo de llegar —contestó el, serio—. Debe haber sido un demonio de rango bajo dentro de los de apariencia humana. No hay muchos. Tienen suficiente poder para venir al mundo de los humanos, pero no para influir sobre ellos. Se dedican a esconder y cambiar cosas de sitio. Es una tontería, pero realmente desespera a las personas.

—¿Entonces cuando no recuerdas donde has dejado las llaves o el teléfono es por eso? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—O simplemente eres una despistada —contestó él, sonriendo de lado. Cogió el huevo de la rama y me lo pasó—. Aquí tienes.

—¡(TN)! ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? —preguntó el señor Blake, a lo lejos.

—¡Estaba mirando desde aquí arriba sitios para esconder! —exclamé. No se me había ocurrido otra excusa.

—¡Ten cuidado! ¡Baja cuanto antes! —dijo él.

Suspiré. Me di la vuelta para ponerme de cara al tronco y empezar a descender. Subir había sido más fácil. Moví el pie para buscar la rama de abajo, pero no apoyé bien. Perdí el equilibrio y las manos se me resbalaron. Sentí que se me paraba el corazón al notar como caía hacia abajo. Escuché gritar a algunos vecinos. De repente vi a Law tumbado sobre la hierba y estiró los brazos para cogerme antes de que cayera al suelo. Me hizo un poco de daño, pero me había salvado. Otra vez. Fue flexionando los brazos y me fue acercando lentamente hacia él, hasta que estuve sobre su cuerpo. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. ¡Qué mal lo había pasado! Solo habían sido unos segundos, pero me había parecido una eternidad.

—Haz el favor de ser más cuidadosa —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Con quién me voy a divertir si te pasa algo?

—¡(TN)! ¡(TN)! —mis vecinos estaban llegando, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a Law. Cada vez que tenía sus ojos tan cerca me sentía hipnotizada.

—G-gracias... —murmuré, pero desapareció de repente. Ahora estaba sobre la hierba.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el señor Blake, mientras se agachaba para examinarme. Otras dos mujeres se quedaron cerca. Me incorporé poco a poco, mientras el intentaba ayudarme.

—Sí, tranquilos. No me ha pasado nada —contesté, mientras intentaba sonreír.

—Has tenido suerte. Podrías haberte roto o algo, o peor —comentó el señor, preocupado—. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—No, no. Está todo bien. Voy a esconder lo que me queda. No me subiré a ningún árbol más, lo prometo —contesté, intentando restar importancia al asunto.

Una vez acabamos de preparar todo, nos sentamos en las mesas para comer. La señora Smith y su hermana habían preparado una gran variedad de sándwiches. Estuvimos charlando animadamente mientras nos los comíamos.

Un rato después colocamos los carteles en la entrada del parque. Quedaba menos de una hora para que fueran llegando los niños. A cada niño que llegaba le pegábamos una pegatina con un número en la camiseta. Vi llegar a mi hermana y a mi madre.

—¡Hermanita! —exclamó Helena, mientras se lanzaba sobre mí—. Vamos, ¡ponme la pegatina! ¡Ya tengo ganas de empezar a buscar!

—Vale, pero hay que esperar a que vengan todos —le expliqué, mientras pegaba la pegatina en su camiseta—. Ve allí con todos.

Los niños y niñas se iban sentando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol mientras todos iban llegando. Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, el señor Blake recordó de nuevo las normas del concurso. Una vez aclaradas todas las dudas sonó el silbato y los niños empezaron a correr como locos en busca de los huevos. Había varios adultos esparcidos por el parque, para vigilar a los niños y para dar alguna pista si estaban muy perdidos.

De vez en cuando veía pasar a Helena. Parecía algo decaída. Muchos niños habían encontrado ya un huevo y a ella le costaba bastante. Varios minutos después la vi venir corriendo, sonriente y con uno de los huevos en la mano.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó emocionada cuando llegó hasta mí—. He sentido como si algo me guiara hasta el sitio correcto. ¡Ha sido genial!

Sonreí mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. ¿Tendría Law algo que ver con eso? Cuando todos los niños encontraron los premios se sentaron de nuevo en la sombra. Cada madre le dio a su hijo un snack que habían traído y se lo comieron todos juntos mientras disfrutaban de sus premios.

Cuando llegué a casa me fui a la habitación mientras mi madre empezaba a preparar la cena. Me tumbé sobre la cama. ¡Estaba agotada! Había sido un día duro. No había podido ir a la guardería, pero me quedaría allí un rato más el próximo día. A la mañana siguiente estudiaría como una loca y por la tarde iría a jugar con los niños. Cuando me giré hacia un lado vi a Law apoyado en la pared.

—Law, ¿has ayudado a mi hermana? —pregunté, mientras me incorporaba para sentarme.

—Sí. Es un cero a la izquierda cuando se trata de ese tipo de pruebas —contestó él.

—Gracias por todo lo de hoy... —murmuré—. Aunque, bueno, ya me dirás que quieres a cambio.

—Nada. Lo he hecho porque me gustas —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendida, pero enseguida desapareció.

¿Había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Lo había escuchado bien? Parecía sincero, pero a lo mejor solo era otro truco para engañarme. No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta. Vale que gustar no era lo mismo que querer, pero claro, los demonios no podían querer. De todas formas era una relación imposible, pero yo tampoco estaba enamorada. Solo me gustaba, ¿no? Nunca había querido a ningún chico, así que no sabía que se sentía. Nora y Emily tampoco habían querido a nadie, así que no podía preguntarles. ¿Me tocaría hablar con mamá? Supongo que ella quiso al imbécil de mi padre en algún momento. Hablaría con ella. Necesitaba aclarar todo esto.


	18. 【CAPÍTULO 17】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Desde que le dije a (TN) que me gustaba había mantenido un poco la distancia con ella. Haber dicho eso me hacía sentir algo así como vulnerable. No recordaba haber tenido nunca este tipo de sentimientos y no me gustaban. El problema es que esto iba más allá de que me gustara. Muchas chicas me habían gustado y me había acostado con ellas y punto. No tenía la necesidad de estar con ellas, de cuidarlas, de intentar ponerlas nerviosas y ver sus expresiones... Eso solo me había pasado con (TN).

No sabía si ella simplemente se sentía atraída por mí o tenía alguna clase de sentimientos. Esperaba que fuera solo lo primero. No quería que se sintiera mal cuando ya no pudiéramos vernos. Yo puede que me sintiera un poco triste, pero lo superaría. No sería para tanto. Los humanos, en cambio, son más débiles en ese aspecto.

Ya había llegado el día del cumpleaños de (TN), el cuatro de mayo. Ya habían empezado las clases en el instituto y ese día era sábado, concretamente, sábado por la mañana. Ella estaba en la guardería, mientras tanto, su madre, su hermana, sus dos mejores amigas y Jack estaban preparando un banquete para celebrar el cumpleaños. Tenía hasta ganas de colaborar en esa estúpida celebración humana. Me sentía ridículo por pensar eso.

Cuando estaban acabando de poner todo sobre la mesa, se escuchó la puerta de casa. Acabaron de preparar rápidamente lo que faltaba mientras (TN) se acercaba hacia la cocina.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron todos a la vez, cuando ella llegó. Se quedó mirándoles sorprendida. Luego miró la mesa, en la que estaban todos sus platos favoritos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó emocionada, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarles.

Charlaron y comieron tranquilamente. Contaban anécdotas de cuando (TN) era pequeña. Sabía que era un día muy especial para ella y, aunque no pudiera estar charlando con ella en la mesa, quería estar presente de alguna forma. De vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía. Sabía que le hacía feliz que yo estuviera allí y a mí me gustaba verla así. Por favor, esto era peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban mis sentimientos?

Una vez acabaron la comida, su madre sacó una enorme tarta de chocolate de la nevera. A (TN) casi se le cae la baba mientras la miraba. Pusieron unas velas, las enchufaron y empezaron a cantar la canción que se cantaba en los cumpleaños. Ella estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía ni que cara poner mientras le cantaban. Todos se levantaron para ir abrazándola. Su hermana fue la última.

Cuando se apartó me puse en frente de (TN). Ella me miró algo sorprendida, aunque disimulando. Rompí la distancia y le rodeé con mis brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurré cerca de su oído. Noté como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar levemente.

—Cariño, ¿por qué lloras? —escuché preguntar a su madre. ¿Qué? ¿Le había hecho llorar? Me separé de ella con cuidado. Me miraba fijamente, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No me gustaba verle llorar, pero es que estaba igual de preciosa.

—Es que... Es solo que estoy muy contenta de estar con todos a los que quiero —contestó, antes de sorberse los mocos. Todos volvieron a acercarse para abrazarla y me alejé antes de que llegaran.

Después de tomar la tarta estuvieron un rato más charlando en la mesa. ¿Cuánto más iban a estar así? Tenía ganas de que (TN) se fuera a su habitación y estar a solas con ella. Si tardaban mucho les influenciaría para irse.

Al final no lo hice, ya que ella parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación. Por suerte, en menos de una hora ya estaban recogiendo. Cuando acabaron, (TN) acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta y de despidió de ellos. Después de ayudar a su madre a fregar los platos, por fin fue hacia su habitación.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí y esperé a que abriera la puerta. Cuando entró, sonrió nada más verme. Mierda. Esto iba cada vez a más por momentos. Sentía algo dentro de mí cada vez que me miraba sonriendo. Llevaba años haciéndolo, pero antes no lo sentía. Incluso hace unos meses tampoco era para tanto.

—Law —dijo, contenta, mientras se acercaba hasta mí—. Gracias por haber estado en la celebración de mi cumpleaños, aunque seguramente te habrás aburrido bastante.

—No. Ha sido muy interesante escuchar anécdotas sobre ti. Sobre todo la de cuando te hiciste caca en la guardería y la maestra tuvo que seguirte mientras limpiaba el desastre allá por donde pasabas —contesté. Tenía tendencia a estropear las conversaciones.

—Bien. No hace falta volver a recordarlo —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó hasta a mí—. Solo me falta tu regalo.

—¿Y qué se supone que es ese regalo? Yo no he comprado nada —pregunté, sonriendo de lado. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería y estaba impaciente por hacerlo.

—Mi beso —contestó, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Un beso? No me acordaba —bromeé, mientras me acercaba hacia ella, que estaba de pie, pegada al borde de la cama.

—¿No te acordabas? Pues a lo mejor es que tampoco tenías tantas ganas —dijo ella, fingiendo estar enfadada. Me paré cerca de ella y le cogí de la barbilla, haciendo que inclinara su cabeza hacia arriba.

—¿Qué no tengo ganas? —pregunté, antes de lanzarme sobre sus labios.

Obviamente no esperaba respuesta, solo quería hacerlo cuanto antes. Llevaba meses esperando ese momento. Tenía intención de que fuera un beso suave, pero las cosas no fueron como había planeado. Inesperadamente, (TN) me devolvió el beso con gran intensidad. Movió sus labios sobre los míos y noté que su lengua quería entrar en mi boca. Por supuesto, no puse ningún impedimento. Hundí una de mis manos en su pelo y la empujé para poder profundizar todavía más el beso. Nuestras lenguas se chocaban desesperadamente, lo cual me demostraba que había estado teniendo tantas ganas como yo.

Unos segundos después tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar. Me separé un poco para observarla. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba observar su expresión. Respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Me miraba algo avergonzada, pero notaba que quería continuar y yo no es que quisiera, es que le lo necesitaba.

La cogí de la cintura y la levanté para sentarla sobre el colchón. Ella me rodeó con las piernas. Rompí la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y empecé a darle suaves y cortos besos, mientras acariciaba su piel debajo de la camiseta. (TN) enredó sus manos en mi pelo y empujaba para que no me separara de ella. Dejé de besarla y pegué mi frente contra la suya. Me encantaba mirarle y que estuviera así por mí. Pasé lentamente mi lengua por encima de sus labios. Ella gimió levemente cuando lo hice, lo cual me excitó todavía más. Mi erección había ido creciendo durante el proceso y, puede que ya estuviera en su límite.

Volví a besarla con ansia. Puse mis manos sobre sus muslos y apreté hasta pegarla a mí lo máximo que pude. Quería que notara lo que había provocado en mí. Ella gimió, esta vez más fuerte, sin romper el beso. Yo solté un pequeño gruñido. Joder. Tenía ganas de más. De mucho más. Si no parábamos esto no acabaría bien. Quiero decir, podría acabar muy bien para nosotros, pero no para la humanidad.

—(TN)-ya... —murmuré, justo después de romper el beso. Ella me miró confundida—. Es mejor que paremos.

—Yo no quiero parar —murmuró. Realmente era difícil decirle que no viéndola así de excitada, podría hacerle sentir tantas cosas... Pero no. Debía controlarme. Al fin y al cabo era por su bien.

Iba a decir de nuevo que debíamos parar, pero ella se había acercado a mi cuello y me estaba dando pequeños lametones y mordiscos. ¿Cómo sabía tan bien donde tenía que tocar? Benditos vídeos de internet.

—Quiero que me hagas tuya... —murmuró contra mi cuello. Sus labios rozaban mi piel con cada palabra. Me estaba tentando a continuar. ¿Quién era el demonio aquí? Maldición. Si supiera lo que había en juego—. Me da igual todo. Quiero hacerlo contigo. No es nada malo, no hacemos daño a nadie...

Se alejó de mi cuello y puso su cara a unos centímetros de la mía. Me miraba fijamente mientras se mordía el labio. Acerqué una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Luego pasé el pulgar por sus labios. Mierda. Menuda mierda esto de querer hacer justicia.

—No podemos. Tengo algo que explicarte... —empecé a decir. Ella me miro atenta y con curiosidad.

No me dio tiempo a explicar nada, ya que de repente, algo apareció en la habitación. Tuve que llevarme una mano a los ojos, ya que la luz me estaba cegando. Poco a poco, todo empezó a volver a la normalidad. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de (TN) mirando sorprendida hacia un lado. Me giré y ahí estaba. Era un tipo con una corta melena plateada y los ojos color miel. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta gris. Tenía la piel extremadamente blanca.

—Qué ropajes tan extraños... —murmuró, mientras se miraba así mismo. Alzó la vista y me miró con superioridad—. Tú, demonio. Aléjate de esa humana y no intentes tentarla.

—No me estaba tentando. Yo quería hacerlo —contestó (TN), decidida, mientras bajaba de la cama.

—¿Ya la has corrompido hasta este nivel? —preguntó el extraño, algo confundido- Si su aura sigue blanca...

—Nadie me ha corrompido —contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quieres hacerlo voluntariamente a pesar de las consecuencias? —preguntó él, serio. Mierda. Se lo iba a contar antes que yo.

—¿Qué consecuencias? —preguntó (TN), confundida, mientras se giraba hacia a mí—. ¿Qué iré al infierno?

—No solo eso... —contestó el tipo. Ella volvió a mirar hacia él.

—(TN)-ya. Era lo que estaba a punto de explicarte —intervine, apretando el puño con rabia. Ese tipo acababa de llegar y ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—¿Se lo ibas a explicar, demonio? —preguntó él, sonriendo con arrogancia- No entiendo esta extraña relación, pero, niñita... Los demonios tienen un plan para acabar con el mundo de los humanos.

Maldito idiota. Joder, tendría que habérselo explicado antes. (TN) me miró asustada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de mí. No solo notaba miedo en su expresión, sino también decepción. Solo esperaba que, si le explicaba todo, pudiera perdonarme...


	19. 【CAPÍTULO 18】

_**(Narra TN)** _

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo que un plan para acabar con los humanos? —pregunté, bastante nerviosa. ¿Law solo me había estado utilizando? Y yo había caído como una idiota.

—Puedo explicarlo. Es más, iba a hacerlo ahora —contestó él, serio.

—Claro, que casualidad... —intervino el tipo de pelo plateado, mirando a Law de reojo.

—Bueno, pues explícate —le ordené, mirándole fijamente.

—Bien. Nuestro rey tiene como objetivo utilizar el portal que nos une con el mundo de los humanos para enviar un ejército que destruya o someta a la humanidad. Nos mandó a mí y a siete demonios más a la tierra para encargarnos de oscurecer el aura de ocho niños que podrían ser capaces de ayudar a cerrar el portal. Yo debía encargarme de ti —explicó. Ni me miraba a la cara cuando hablaba. Había sido realmente estúpida—. Al principio lo intenté, pero poco a poco fui cogiéndote cariño y sentía la necesidad de protegerte. Desde que hablamos por primera vez todo fue cambiando. He acabado dándome cuenta de que el portal debe ser cerrado y los demonios no debemos intervenir en este mundo y solo ocuparnos de nuestra tarea en el mundo de la oscuridad. Así que, quiero protegerte y que puedas ayudar a impedir el plan... Necesito saber si me perdonas por no habértelo dicho antes.

No podía contestar. No me salía la voz. Estaba procesando toda esa información. Vale, él venía para ayudar a destruir la humanidad, pero pasando tiempo aquí había recapacitado. Además, no había podido cumplir su misión porque me había cogido cariño y quería protegerme. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme por todo esto?

—Vaya, esto cambia las cosas... Entonces... —escuché decir al otro tipo.

—Cállate- gruñó Law, mientras miraba cabreado hacia él—. Primero quiero que ella me conteste.

—Sí, te perdono —murmuré, mientras me acercaba corriendo a él para abrazarle. Enseguida noté que me rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos—. Perdón por haber dudado de ti... Menos mal que eres un desastre de demonio.

—Oye, no soy tan desastre. Castigar y torturar a gente mala se me da genial —se quejó él.

—Bueno, si me permitís... —murmuró el otro tipo, impaciente. Me separé de Law y me giré hacia él—. Yo soy uno de los seres de luz, como habréis podido imaginar. Hemos tardado en darnos cuenta de ese maquiavélico plan, ya que nosotros tenemos muy claro nuestro papel y no intervenimos en el mundo de los humanos. Hasta ahora.

—¿Habéis venido para luchar contra los demonios y cerrar el portal? —pregunté, con curiosidad.

—Exacto —contestó él. Miró fijamente a Law- Después de toda la historia que has contando debo entender que vas a ayudarnos. ¿Cierto?

—Sí —contestó Law. Nunca le había visto tan borde. Bueno, un poco en la fiesta de Emma, pero no tan exageradamente borde.

—Perfecto. Entonces déjate de besitos y toqueteos. Necesitamos que (TN) mantenga su aura pura. A saber qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera aparecido de repente —comentó el ser de luz. Law apretó uno de sus puños.

—De eso quería hablar yo —intervine, seria. Era un tema importante. El tipo me miro algo extrañado—. ¿Por qué el sexo es algo malo que oscurece tu aura o lo que sea?

—No si es con la persona que vas a compartir el resto de tu vida —contestó él, como si fuera algo obvio

—¿Sabes en que siglo estamos? —pregunté. Él me miró todavía más extrañado—. ¿Sabes cuantas parejas acaban juntas el resto de su vida? Bueno, ¿quieres decir que una buena persona que lo único que ha hecho «malo» es disfrutar de su cuerpo con otra persona de forma voluntaria va a compartir la tortura con un asesino o un violador?

—Bueno... —murmuró el ser de luz- Así explicado no tiene mucho sentido, pero el sexo por simple placer es un pecado. Está así escrito desde siempre.

—Bien. Cómo vas a estar aquí un tiempo te voy a hacer una lista de personas —dije, mientras me acercaba al escritorio. Arranqué una hoja de una libreta y cogí un boli del lapicero—. Toma. Me gustaría que observaras a estas personas y ver si sigues manteniendo tu opinión. Supongo que como ser de luz te preocuparas por los humanos y querrás ser justo.

—Ah, sí, claro... —murmuró, cogiendo el papel y guardándolo en su bolsillo—. Iré observando el mundo de los humanos, pero no penséis que os quitaré el ojo de encima. Varios de los niños tienen el alma corrompida. Mis compañeros van a intentar que su aura vuelva a ser blanca. Puede llevar días, semanas e incluso meses. Durante ese tiempo los demonios pueden ir entrando por el portal, así que hay que estar preparados para defender a los humanos hasta que consigamos romper la conexión.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que mi madre y mi hermana están en peligro? —pregunté, asustada. Vale, tranquilidad estaba con un demonio y un ángel, ellos sabrían qué hacer.

—No somos suficientes seres de luz capaces de venir al mundo de los humanos... Por desgracia llegan pocas almas buenas a nosotros, pero más menos podemos cubrir varias zonas del planeta. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Londres —comentó él.

—Bueno, sois demasiado exigentes —comenté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hablaremos de ese tema más adelante, cuando pueda comprobar la situación actual y yo decidiré si, al volver, debatimos sobre cambiar alguna directriz —dijo él. Bueno, por lo menos se podía razonar, no se había cerrado en banda. Esperaba que lo llegara a entender o si no, toda la gente buena que conocía podría ir al infierno solo por haberse acostado con alguien—. Demonio, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

—Bien. Adiós, (TN)-ya. Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Law.

Los dos desaparecieron a la vez. Me tumbé en la cama y me quedé mirando al techo. ¿Ahora iba a tener a los dos rondado por mí alrededor? Bueno, si se supone que íbamos a luchar contra demonios, cuanta más ayuda mejor, porque yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había que hacer.

Era increíble como a pesar de todo lo que me había enterado, no podía evitar pensar en el momento que había tenido con Law. Todo lo que había sentido cuando sus manos, sus labios y su lengua me tocaban había sido indescriptible. No íbamos a poder llegar hasta el final, pero... No pondría distancia entre los dos, ¿verdad?

Estaba recordando lo que hablé con mi madre sobre cómo saber cuándo querías a un chico. Cuando querías a alguien tenías ganas de verle, buscabas cualquier excusa para hablar con él, te dormías y despertabas pensando en él, pensabas en él mientras hacías cualquier otra cosa, te quedabas mirándole embobada, tu corazón latía rápido cuando estabas junto a él... A mí me pasaba todo eso con Law. Tenía miedo de que después de esto las cosas ya no fueran como antes.

Unas horas después ya había cenado y me había vuelto a acostar en la cama. Seguía preocupada. Por suerte, me había acostumbrado a ocultar mis emociones durante todos los años de mi vida y mi madre no había notado nada raro. Se preocupaba excesivamente por mí y mi hermana. No era que me molestara, pero no podía hablar con ella sobre este tema y no quería mentirle todavía más.

Maldición. No podía dormirme. Estiré el brazo para coger el móvil de la mesita. Ya eran las tres de la mañana... Por suerte el día siguiente era domingo. Noté que alguien se sentaba sobre el colchón. ¡Era él!

—Law —susurré, mientras me incorporaba rápidamente para acercarme a él. Apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros. Podía tocarle. Necesitaba sentirle cerca—. Law, ya sé que nunca vamos a llegar hasta el final, pero espero que las cosas sigan como antes... No quiero que ahora estés más distante... Estoy muy bien cuando estamos juntos...

—Cállate —me interrumpió, mientras rompía la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos y juntaba sus labios con los míos. Uno segundos después se separó levemente—. Eso no va a pasar. No voy a poder mantener la distancia contigo, a no ser que tú me lo pidas.

—¿Por qué iba a pedir eso? —pregunté, algo extrañada.

—(TN)-ya... Cuando cerremos el portal en unas semanas o meses o lo que sea, yo ya no podré venir al mundo de los humanos nunca más —contestó, serio. Ya lo había pensado, no era idiota.

—Lo sé... Pero no me importa. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo mientras estés aquí, luego ya me apañaré. Estaré triste al principio, pero te prometo que estaré bien —dije. No era ninguna mentira. Estaría mal pero yo era fuerte, conseguiría vivir con ello. Tampoco me quedaba otra opción, estaba en juego nuestro mundo.

—Pienso igual... Luego tendré toda la eternidad para recuperarme —comentó. Sonrió de lado, pero le noté un poco triste o algo parecido.

—En unos cien años te olvidarás de mí, no pasa nada —comenté, intentando sonreír.

—Claro, no es nada. Solo cien años echándote de menos —murmuró. Noté como se formaba un nudo en mi estómago. Le abracé y apoyé mi barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros. No tardó en devolverme el abrazo—. Es tarde, tienes que dormir.

—Es que no podía dormirme... —dije, mientras me separaba poco a poco de él.

—Bueno, yo te ayudo —dijo, mientras acercaba su mano a mi frente.

—No... Duerme conmigo esta noche. —Le paré antes de que lo hiciera

Se quedó callado mientras me miraba fijamente. Puede que se lo estuviera pensando. Finalmente, frunció el ceño y se acostó en la cama. No pude evitar sonreír. Estaba realmente contenta. Me tumbé yo también y me acurruqué contra él. Law me rodeó con un brazo y me atrajo todavía más hacia su cuerpo. Estaba frío, pero para mí, era reconfortante sentirle tan cerca. No podría estar más a gusto. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Unas horas después la luz que entraba en la habitación me despertó. No solía pasarme, solo cuando tenía el sueño ligero, otras veces dormía como un tronco sin importar lo que pasara a mi alrededor. Me estiré lo máximo que pude. Cuando me giré hacia la pared me encontré con los ojos de Law.

—Buenos días —saludé, mientras me frotaba los ojos. Pensaba que se iría cuando me quedara dormida. No esperaba encontrármelo allí—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Buenos días, (TN)-ya. Los demonios no dormimos —contestó.

—¿Has estado despierto toda la noche? —pregunté. Vaya, eso no lo sabía. Nuevo dato sobre los demonios.

—Sí. Ha sido interesante verte dormir durante toda la noche. Alguna vez he llegado mientras dormías, pero no te había visto tanto tiempo seguido —comentó, sonriendo de lado. Esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno—. Bueno. En realidad tuve que desaparecer un momento, ya que te tiraste un pedo que apestó toda la habitación.

—¿¡Qué!? —pregunté, avergonzada. Tuve que taparme la cara con las manos. Necesitaba que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo momento.

—Es broma —dijo, mientras me cogía las manos—. Bueno, te tiraste un pedo, pero solo sonó, no olió.

—Bueno, la gente se tira pedos. Es normal —me justifiqué, ya un poco más tranquila. Se incorporó y se puso encima de mí, atrapando mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Aunque hubieras pasado la noche tirándotelos no se me hubieran quitado las ganas que tengo de besarte —murmuró, cerca de mi oído. No pude evitar reírme.

—Eres todo un romántico —dije, entre risas. Poco a poco me fui relajando y me fijé en que Law me estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Ya has acabado? —preguntó, mientras acercaba su cara a la mía.

Ni si quiera me salió la voz para contestarle, solo deseaba que acabara de romper la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Se acercaba muy poco a poco mientras seguía mirándome fijamente. Yo estaba perdida en sus ojos. Sentí su respiración junto a la mía y, unos segundos después sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto. Me mordió el labio inferior y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. No tardé en notar como su lengua se introducía en mi boca. La mía le buscó con desesperación, casi de forma inconsciente. 

Sin romper el beso me incorporé poco a poco, Law también se echó hacia atrás y me quedé sentada en sus piernas. Aunque, estaba frío, sentía que sus manos abrasaban mi piel por donde me tocaba. Fui la primera en romper el beso, ya que me estaba quedando sin aire.

—Si nos vamos a dar así los buenos días puede que me quede más veces a verte dormir —dijo, sonriendo de lado. Yo también sonreí, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Cogió mi mano y la movió lentamente, hasta colocarla sobre su miembro—. Aunque tenemos un problema... Mira cómo me pones. Por más vídeos que hayas visto no puedes llegar a imaginar todo lo que me gustaría hacerte.

—Law... —murmuré, sin apartar la mano.

Sentía que iba a explotar de lo caliente que estaba. En ese momento me estaban viniendo mil imágenes a la cabeza. Nuestro momento se vio interrumpido, ya que alguien más apareció en la habitación. Aparté la mano rápidamente y me alejé de Law, mientras él chasqueaba la lengua.

—Vaya, tortolitos. Tendré que vigilaros de cerca —comentó el ser de luz, mirándonos con desaprobación—. (TN), empiezan tus clases sobre el mundo de la Oscuridad.


	20. 【CAPÍTULO 19】

_**(Narra Law)** _

—A ver si lo he entendido bien... —dijo (TN), mientras señalaba con su lápiz la hoja de su libreta. Había estado tomando apuntes de todo—. Los demonios que nos encontraremos pueden ser de tres formas. Primero, uno de los ocho más poderosos, bueno siete, porque Law está con nosotros. Segundo, demonios con apariencia humana que pueden intentar corromperte y atacarte, pero no son tan poderosos como el primer grupo. Y por último, las almas sin forma que nunca han venido y no se sabe que aspecto pueden adoptar.

—Genial, (TN). ¡Qué rápido lo captas todo! — exclamó el ser de luz, mientras aplaudía contento. Este tipo era muy raro y conseguía ponerme nervioso.

—Lo que no sabemos exactamente cuándo comenzará el plan. La única forma de que pueda volver sería haber conseguido oscurecer el aura de (TN) —expliqué, mientras me miraban atentamente.

—Bien. Entonces, (TN), debes hacer algo que oscurezca tu aura y después me encargaré de redimirte de tus pecados —explicó el tipo, sonriente. Ella me miró nada más escucharlo, el tipo lo captó enseguida—. No, querida. Tiene que ser algo de lo que después te arrepientas de haber hecho. Aunque... Hay cosas que no entiendo muy bien...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

—He estado recaudando información y has mentido toda la vida a las personas de tu alrededor, odiabas a tu padre... Y aun así tu aura permanece completamente blanca. La mentira y el odio suelen oscurecer las almas mínimamente dependiendo del grado —contestó el tipo, pensativo.

—Puede que el odio sea justificado y que haya mentido con buena intención —intervine, algo malhumorado. Este tema me ponía de los nervios—. Si no metierais todo en el mismo saco y tuvierais en cuenta la situación de cada persona... Y parece mentira que lo tenga que decir yo.

—Sí. Me ha quedado claro que tengo que proponer cambiar cosas. Hacía mucho que no visitábamos el mundo de los humanos, puede que tengamos que rectificar algo. Somos bondadosos, estarán dispuestos a debatir el tema —dijo, amablemente. Se giró hacia (TN)—. ¿Los pensamientos impuros también están justificados?

—Mmm...- murmuró ella, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo—. Sí, más que justificados.

—Oh, eres tan graciosa —comentó el ser de luz, riéndose. ¿Pero que le pasaba a este individuo? Era realmente extraño—. Bueno, tu propia aura sabrá lo que debe hacer. Es un caso especial el vuestro, nunca había pasado. De todas formas, como he dicho, si se oscurece un poco se puede revertir Un compañero lo ha conseguido solo en una noche. Ya solo quedan cinco más y podremos unirnos para sellar el portal.

—¿No estabais seguros de que pudiera revertirse? —pregunté. Pensaba que tenían algo más de control sobre estos temas.

—No —contestó, sonriente. Apreté uno de mis puños para intentar calmarme. ¿Nos había tocado el ser de luz más idiota? Joder—. Pero a pesar de nuestro desconocimiento en el caso, hemos venido a prestar nuestra ayuda y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para establecer de nuevo el orden en la Tierra.

—¡Vaya, sois increíbles! —comentó (TN), emocionada.

—Gracias, querida —dijo él, también emocionado, cogiéndole de las manos.

—Bueno. ¿No íbamos a pensar algo que oscureciera el aura de (TN)? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. No debíamos perder la atención en nuestro plan.

—Oh, cierto —dijo el ser de luz.

—Vale, ¡ya sé! —exclamó ella, convencida, después de unos minutos pensando—. Puedo robar algo en una tienda. Robar sí es malo y no quiero, así que luego podré arrepentirme.

—Perfecto. Mañana nos ponemos en marcha —dijo el ser, convencido.

—Está bien, pero hoy necesito tranquilidad para estudiar. Por si todo sale bien y conseguimos cerrar el portal, necesito asegurarme un puesto en la universidad —dijo ella.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Te dejamos tranquila. ¡Qué chica tan responsable! —comentó él, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza—. ¡Nos vemos!

Nada más despedirse, desapareció de la habitación, dejándonos solos a los dos. ¿En serio nos iba a ser de ayuda? En fin. No debía subestimarle, estaba seguro de que, a pesar de su actitud, debía ser poderoso. Alcé la vista y vi que (TN) me estaba mirando fijamente.

—En verdad no sé me voy a poder concentrar... Todo esto es muy emocionante —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé que es peligroso, pero me siento segura a vuestro lado. Creo que podemos conseguirlo.

—Por eso, tú concéntrate. Nosotros nos encargamos de vigilar —dije, mientras daba unos pasos para acercarme a ella—. Sí te esfuerzas, puede que me pase más tarde a darte una recompensa.

—Vale. Iba a esforzarme igual porque soy una buena chica, pero aceptaré la recompensa. Soy buena, no tonta —comentó, divertida. Era buena, lista y preciosa. Le cogí la cara con las manos y le di un suave beso.

—Esto es un adelanto. Nos vemos más tarde —me despedí, antes de irme.

Aunque no me fui muy lejos. Como siempre me quedé en el tejado de su casa, sentado y apoyado en la chimenea. Iba a ser duro no volver a verle, pero cada maldito segundo a su lado valía la pena. ¿Quién me iba a decir que esto acabaría así? Hace dieciocho años salí del mundo de la Oscuridad totalmente convencido de que iba a cumplir mi misión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para volver a mi preciada soledad. Suspiré. Mi conversación con el ser de luz todavía daba vueltas en mi cabeza...

—Ahora en serio, ¿de verdad sientes algo por esa chica o es un sucio truco? —preguntó, él, serio.

—Es verdad —contesté, malhumorado. Lo que menos me apetecía era mantener una conversación con ese tipo.

—¿Y por qué ella? Quiero decir, es una chica normal y corriente. O sea, no está mal, pero hay de mejores por aquí —comentó, algo confundido.

—Para mí es perfecta, por fuera y sobre todo por dentro —contesté, frunciendo el ceño. Me miró esperando a que especificara más. Suspiré—. Es buena, responsable, se preocupa por los demás, es justa, educada, divertida, graciosa... A veces es tímida, pero sabe dar guerra cuando se lo propone. Es con la única persona o ser junto a quien me siento bien.

—Oh, parece que dices la verdad. Era solo para ponerte a prueba. Yo no me fijo en las mujeres, soy más bien asexual —explicó, riéndose. Apreté el puño con rabia. De repente se puso serio otra vez—. ¿Y qué pasará cuando se cierre el portal? ¿Tus sentimientos no te impedirán darlo todo para hacerlo?

—No. Solo quiero un buen mundo para ella y para el resto de buenas personas, pero sobre todo para ella —contesté.

—¿Y (TN)? ¿Ella será capaz de separarse de ti llegado el momento? —preguntó, más serio que nunca.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —contesté, decidido. Ella sabría lo que era más importante, sobre todo para su madre y su hermana.

—Genial —contestó, sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

—¡Lárgate y déjame solo! —exclamé, furioso. Me sacaba de mis casillas. De repente desapareció.

Por suerte, no me había equivocado. Ella era consciente de que cerrar el portal era lo más importante, ya después cada uno se apañaría con sus sentimientos.

Después de pasar unas cuantas horas en la ciudad, buscando a idiotas con los que jugar un rato, volví a la habitación de (TN). Ya había pasado la hora de cenar, puede que todavía siguiera estudiando. Cuando llegué, me la encontré dormida en la cama con los apuntes entre sus manos. Lo retiré todo y le cubrí con la manta. Creo que se me escapó una sonrisa durante unos breves segundos. Me agaché un poco para darle un beso en la frente y me fui para que durmiera tranquila. Me hubiera quedado, pero quería volver a la ciudad para seguir divirtiéndome con idiotas, sino perdería la práctica y no podía permitírmelo.

El lunes, el ser de luz decidió acompañarme para observar a (TN) en el instituto. No es que a ella le hiciera mucha gracia que estuviéramos los dos pululando por ahí, ya que cada vez le era más difícil ignorarnos, pero a él le hacía ilusión y ella había aceptado. En ese momento era la hora del descanso y estaba con sus dos amigas en la cafetería.

—Algunos ya tienen el aura bastante oscura. ¡Es una pena, son tan jóvenes! —comentó él, afligido. Suspiré, no tenía ganas de aguantar sus dramáticos comentarios—. Una mala época la adolescencia.

Ignoré sus palabras. De repente, Jack se sentó en la mesa con ellas tres. No era muy común. No es que se llevaran mal, pero él solía sentarse con su grupo de amigos. La chica repelente se levantó de su silla y se acercó a esta ellos. Por su expresión, la conversación no iba a ir por buen camino.

—Vaya, (TN)... ¿Sigues con Jack aunque te guste otro chico? —preguntó, alzando la voz, para que le escuchara la gente. El ser de luz de llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido.

—¿Qué dices ahora? —preguntó (TN), extrañada.

—El chico de la discoteca. El que luego estuvo en mi fiesta... Os vieron entrar juntos a una habitación —comentó Emma, con una sonrisa triunfante—. ¿Le has puesto los cuernos a Jack?

—¡No! —exclamó (TN), frunciendo el ceño. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Jack se levantó de la silla, atrayendo todas las miradas.

—(TN) y yo no somos novios, así que puede gustarle quien quiera —dijo, decidido. Todos los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos—. Yo... Bueno, a mí... Me gustan los chicos.

Todo se descontroló en unos segundos. Los amigos de Jack le miraban sorprendidos, algunos alumnos comenzaron a reírse, otros le miraban con desaprobación, otros con asco, otros con pena... (TN) apretaba los puños bajo la mesa. Se levantó enfadada.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó tan fuerte que todos se quedaron en silencio—. ¿Pero qué os pasa? ¿Todavía vivís en la edad de piedra? ¿Os parece raro que a un chico le gusten los chicos a estas alturas de la vida? Me daría vergüenza...

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Emma, también bastante cabreada—. Me da asco compartir el mismo aire con vosotros. El amor es el amor, da igual la persona que te guste. Hay que respetar a todo el mundo.

—¿En serio? ¿Esta chica hablando de respeto? —comenté en voz alta, el tipo estaba completamente metido en la conversación y no me prestaba atención.

—Así que, si se os ocurre decir o hacer algo a Jack, os daré una lección. O mejor dicho, os la daremos —dijo Emma, pasando un brazo por los hombros de (TN). Ella le miró extrañada, al igual que sus dos amigas—. Bueno, ella será más buena, pero yo no. Así que, cuidado con lo que hacéis.

—Emma... —murmuró (TN), pero ella no le dejó hablar.

—(TN)...Bueno, y Emily... —dijo Emma, seria, mirando primero a una y luego a la otra—. Sé que es bastante tarde... Llevo tiempo pensándolo pero me daba cosa decirlo. Me gustaría disculparme por haberme burlado de vosotras y por trataros mal.

—Bueno, yo personalmente acepto tus disculpas. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien lo que queda de curso, aunque no seamos amigas —dijo (TN), seria.

—Yo... También las acepto —murmuró Emily, tímidamente.

—Gracias, chicas... Si alguna vez necesitáis algo no dudéis en pedírmelo —dijo Emma, antes de volver con sus amigas.

—Esto ha sido muy raro... —comentó Nora, extrañada. Las tres se rieron.

—(TN), muchas gracias por todo. Siento que hayas tenido que estar fingiendo por mi culpa —comentó Jack, que todavía estaba allí.

—Tranquilo, hubiera esperado lo que hiciera falta hasta que estuvieras preparado para decirlo —comentó ella, amablemente.

—Eres una gran amiga... Voy a agradecerle a Emma también, por haberme defendido —dijo el chico—. Nos vemos.

La hora del descanso había acabado, de hecho, si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde a la siguiente clase. Nora miró la hora en el móvil y cogió a cada una de un brazo. Salieron rápidamente de la cafetería.

—¡Oh! ¿No ha sido precioso? —preguntó el ser de luz, emocionado, mientras me cogía de un brazo—. El perdón, el amor, el arrepentimiento, la amistad... ¡El bien ha triunfado!

¿De verdad me iba tocar soportar a ese tipo hasta que cerráramos el maldito portal?


	21. 【CAPÍTULO 20】

_**(Narra TN)** _

Había sido una mañana bastante intensa. No solo Jack por fin había confesado su secreto, sino que, Emma nos había pedido perdón a Emily y a mí. ¡Eso sí que había sido extraño!

Cuando llegamos a nuestra parada le hice una señal a mi hermana, que estaba embobada escuchando música. Bajamos del autobús y nos fuimos hacia casa, mientras ella me contaba unos juegos que habían estado haciendo en clase. Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá ya tenía la comida preparada, como todos los días.

—Hola, chicas —saludó ella, mientras acababa de dejar los platos sobre la mesa—. Contadme, ¿qué tal ha ido el día? 

—¡Hemos hecho juego súper divertidos! —exclamó Helena, emocionada.

—Yo, bueno... Jack y yo lo hemos dejado definitivamente —contesté. Mi madre estiró el brazo y me acarició el hombro—. Además, Emma y yo nos hemos reconciliado. No vamos a ser buenas amigas otra vez, pero ya no estamos peleadas.

—¡Es una gran noticia, cariño! Estoy muy contenta —exclamó mamá, emocionada.

Estuvimos charlando tranquilamente durante la comida. Yo no tenía nada más que hablar, así que la mayoría del tiempo estuvimos escuchando la explicación de Helena sobre sus juegos. Una vez acabamos de comer y, después de fregar mis platos, fui directa a mi habitación.

Me senté en el escritorio y me pues a repasar algunos temas que todavía no me había acabado de aprender. A pesar de intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas, no lograba concentrarme. Había una duda que me estaba rondando la cabeza.

—Así me gusta, que seas responsable —dijo Law a mis espaldas. Giré la silla para verle de frente.

—Law... Tengo una pregunta. ¿Alguna vez ha llegado al mundo de la Oscuridad algún alma que no fuera muy oscura? —pregunté, con curiosidad.

—La verdad es que no. Bueno, que yo recuerde... —contestó, pensativo. Puede que se estuviera preguntando lo mismo que yo—. No sé dónde irán las almas que tienen el aura algo manchada. Está claro que no pueden convertirse en seres de luz... Siento no poder darte esa información. Cuando venga el tipo puedes preguntarle, aunque creo que es un poco idiota.

—No seas malo... —murmuré. Era un tipo simpático, aunque sí parecía un poco despistado. De repente apareció ante nosotros. ¡Qué casualidad!

—(TN), querida. Hemos de poner el plan en marcha. ¡Vamos a cometer un acto vandálico! No puedo creerlo. Esto va en contra de mis principios, pero es necesario —farfulló el ser de luz.

—Haz el favor de relajarte —se quejó Law, frunciendo el ceño.

—Primero tengo una pregunta... —intervine, pensativa-. Bueno, dos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No sé. No lo recuerdo —contestó él, rascándose la cabeza—. Llamadme como queráis. No es relevante.

—Ah... Bueno, entonces... ¿Las almas que tienen el aura solo un poco gris también van al infierno? —pregunté, con curiosidad. Me interesaba mucho esa información, ya que mi amiga Nora, por ejemplo, tenía el aura ligeramente gris por haberse acostado con dos chicos. Eso me dijo Law una vez.

—No. Lo siento, no me expliqué del todo bien la otra vez. Me dejé cosas por decir —contestó, sonriente.

—Eres idiota... Le habías dejado preocupada —intervino Law.

—Bueno, bueno. Enseguida lo explico. Tomad asiento —dijo, mientras se sentaba en mi cama. Yo volví a sentarme en la silla de mi escritorio. Law no hizo caso y se quedó de pie—. Solo si tienes el aura completamente blanca puedes convertirte en un ser de luz, pero no convertirte en un ser de luz no es algo que te mande directamente al mundo de la Oscuridad. Para sufrir castigo necesitas haber sumado varios pecados o bien haber cometido uno muy grave. El sexo no entra en estos últimos, si es lo que te preocupa, pero si oscurece el aura. Aunque, como te dije, comentaré el tema con mis iguales. 

—Entonces... ¿Qué pasa con las personas que están en medio? —pregunté, mirándole fijamente.

—Hay un lugar especial para esas almas. Un lugar en el que ni sienten ni padecen. No viven. Ni disfrutan, ni sufren —contestó—. Simplemente se quedan allí.

—Es decir, están muertas y punto. No disfrutan del paraíso de los seres de luz, pero no les torturan en el infierno —comenté con mis propias palabras. Él asintió, sonriendo. Suspiré aliviada. Te morías y ya está, era lo que había pensado toda la vida—. Vaya, me quedo muchos más tranquila.

—Me alegro, querida. ¡Ahora vamos! Tienes que robar en alguna tienda y que Law descubra más información—dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama y me empujaba hacia la puerta. 

Un rato después estábamos subidos en el autobús. Podría haber robado en el pequeño supermercado que había por mi zona, pero se me hubiera caído la cara de vergüenza. No es que no me avergonzara robar en cualquier tienda del centro de la ciudad, pero al menos no todos me conocerían.

Yo iba sentada casi delante del todo. Law y el ángel, o lo que fuera, estaban de pie a mi lado. La gente les atravesaba al pasar. No tardamos mucho en llegar al centro. Me levanté y me fui acercando a la puerta. Ellos me seguían de cerca.

Tal y como habíamos planeado me acerqué a la primera tienda que había cerca de la parada. Era una pequeña tienda en la que vendían productos y regalos para los turistas. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Jamás me hubiera imaginado cometiendo este tipo de actos, pero era necesario. Alargué la mano para coger una de las figuritas de la típica cabina roja. El corazón me latía a mil por hora mientras me la guardaba en el bolsillo.

—¡Oye, tú! —gritó el vendedor desde su puesto. Ni si quiera me giré. Salí disparada de la tienda. Creo que él me siguió, ya que le escuche gritar desde la puerta—. ¡Es una ladrona! ¡Ayuda!

—Gira a la derecha en cuanto puedas. Ahí hay un callejón —me indicó Law.

Ni si quiera pude asentir de lo nerviosa que estaba. Iba con la cara agachada porque me daba vergüenza que alguien me viera. Hice caso a sus palabras y en, cuanto pude, giré hacia el callejón. De repente, noté las manos de Law en mi cintura. El resto pasó rápido, pero fue desagradable y doloroso.

Durante unos segundos vi todo negro a mi alrededor, mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas y notaba fuertes sacudidas por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Cuando la oscuridad desapareció tuve que abrir los ojos poco a poco. No hacía sol, pero la luz del día me cegaba después de no haber visto nada por un rato. Estaba mareada y sentía ganas de vomitar. Por suerte, Law me estaba sujetando y no caí al suelo. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos en el parque de cerca de mi casa, detrás de un gran árbol.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, algo aturdida.

—Así es como nos transportamos rápidamente de un lado a otro —explicó Law, serio—. Si toco a un humano puedo transportarlo conmigo. No lo había hecho nunca, lo siento si te ha dolido o algo...

—Tranquilo. Me has ahorrado la vuelta en autobús —comenté, sonriendo, para restarle importancia al asunto. No había sido una sensación agradable, pero había podido huir rápidamente de aquella situación. Los dos me miraron fijamente.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el ángel, dando palmas y saltitos—. Tu aura está ligeramente gris. Es más que suficiente.

—Iré a comentar que por fin he cumplido mi misión —intervino Law. Los dos asentimos—. Esperad en casa de (TN). No creo que pase nada, pero estaréis más seguros allí. Tú, no te separes de ella.

—Tranquilo, está bien acompañada —confirmó el ser de luz, haciendo la uve con los dedos. Law chasqueó la lengua. Di un paso para romper la distancia entre nosotros.

—Ten cuidado...- le pedí, mientras me ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. El me acarició la cabeza.

—Yo estaré bien. Ten cuidado tú, por favor... No me fio mucho de ese tipo —murmuró, bajando la voz. Me giré para mirar al ángel. Se había agachado y estaba observando y toqueteando unas flores. Me volví a girar hacia Law.

—No tardes mucho... — susurré, haciendo pucheritos.

—Estaré de vuelta enseguida. Adiós (TN)-ya —se despidió, justo antes de desaparecer.

Unos pocos minutos después, el ser de luz y yo llegamos a mi habitación. Él se quedó sentado en la cama mientras yo acababa unos ejercicios. No solían mandar deberes, pero a veces no nos daba tiempo de acabar alguna cosa en clase y lo hacíamos en casa. Me hubiera gustado estar un rato en la guardería aquella tarde, pero no iba a ir después de haber robado algo. Al día siguiente iría a devolver la figurita, me disculparía y luego iría a jugar un rato con los niños.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Law todavía no había vuelto. Estaba preocupada. ¿Y si le habían descubierto? ¿Y si ahora que había cumplido su misión debía quedarse allí? Esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada de eso. Por suerte, un rato después apareció en la habitación.

—¡Law! —exclamé, mientras me levantaba de la silla y me lanzaba sobre él para abrazarle. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Cómo ha ido? ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos! —suplicó el ángel, emocionado, mientras se acercaba también y se agarraba a uno de los brazos de Law. Él frunció el ceño, malhumorado, y nos apartó de él. Conmigo fue más suave, pero al ser de luz lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Ya está todo claro. El día 1 de agosto, calendario humano, un ejército preparado por el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, cruzará el portal —explicó Law—. Aun así, el portal está abierto del todo. Ya no solo los demonios con pensamiento pueden cruzarlo. Las almas sin forma también pueden hacerlo. Esas no piensan, solo atacan. Pueden ser peligrosos.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo sabremos dónde están para impedir que hagan daño a alguien? —pregunté, preocupada. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a mi familia? ¿O a mis amigas? ¿O a mis compañeros?

—Yo sé cuándo un demonio cruza el portal, pero no a que parte del mundo se dirige. Si están aquí en Londres, puedo saberlo, pero no más lejos —contestó Law.

—Bien, informaré a mis compañeros. ¿Te importa avisarme cada vez que uno cruce el portal? Simplemente para que estén atentos —le pidió el ángel. Law asintió, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado.

—¿Y si alguno te ve colaborando con nosotros? —pregunté, preocupada, estirando la manga de Law—. ¿Podrían delatarte?

—No dejaremos que vivan para contarlo —contestó, con expresión sombría.

—¿Podemos matar a los demonios? —pregunté, algo confundida. ¿Cómo se puede matar a algo que ya está muerto?

—Sí, querida. Los seres de luz podemos desintegrar las almas y desparecen de cualquier mundo —intervino el ángel, emocionado—. Tú, supuestamente, tienes también el poder para hacerlo, así que me encargare de instruirte personalmente.

—¡Sí, por favor! ¡Me esforzaré al máximo! —exclamé, mientras me giraba hacia él y alzaba los puños.

—¡Di que sí! ¡Esa es la actitud! —Me cogió de las manos, mientras daba pequeños saltitos.   
Escuché a Law suspirar. Bien, pronto comenzarían mis clases para cazar demonios.


	22. 【CAPÍTULO 21】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Durante el resto de la semana, el ser de luz estuvo dando explicaciones e instrucciones a (TN) sobre cómo usar su poder. Era importante que aprendiera sobre ello, ya que debíamos esperar a que todos los niños recuperaran su aura. Espera que lo consiguieran, sino sería más complicado cerrar el portal.

Ese tipo había conseguido fácilmente volver a recuperar el aura de (TN). Ella simplemente tenía que arrepentirse de verdad y él le absolvía del pecado. Estaba seguro de que no hacía falta tanto paripé como el que hizo, pero ese tipo era demasiado dramático para todo.

Era viernes por la tarde y estábamos en la guardería con ella. Los niños estaban sentados en frente ella mientras les leía y un cuento. El ser de luz también estaba junto a los niños escuchando la historia y parecía realmente emocionado. A ratos me quedaba embobado mirando a (TN). No me interesaba la historia, de hecho ni me estaba enterando, pero me encantaba mirarle.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando (TN) salió por fin de la guardería. Se despidió de todos y cada uno de los niños con un besito en la mejilla. Después, entró al despacho de la señora para despedirse también. Mientras lo hacía, el ser de luz y yo nos transportamos fuera, justo en frente de la puerta.

—No hacía falta que me acompañarais. Podéis hacer otras cosas. Debe ser muy aburrido verme jugar con los niños —comentó ella, nada más salir por la puerta. Después de asegurarse que no había nadie en el callejón, claro.

—A mí me gusta mirarte, hagas lo que hagas —confesé, casi sin querer. Odiaba hacer ese tipo de comentarios delante del tipo, pero casi me salían solos cuando ella hablaba.

—¡Qué demonio tan romántico! —exclamó, riendo el idiota. Me dio un manotazo en el hombro—. En fin, voy a comprobar qué tal le va todo a mis compañeros. Haced el favor de controlar vuestros instintos sexuales en mi ausencia.

—Cállate, idiota —gruñí, cabreado, mientras desaparecía. Me fijé en que (TN) se había sonrojado ligeramente. Realmente era complicado aguantar las ganas de hacerla mía—. Oye... ¿Qué te parece si cenamos algo por ahí? Puedo hacerme visible para todos. Si te apetece.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! —contestó ella, emocionada. No se esperaría esa propuesta por nada del mundo. También era raro para mí, pero me apetecía hacerlo—. Voy a mandar un mensaje a mi madre para avisarle de que ceno fuera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos hablando con su madre, ya que esa mujer era demasiado sobreprotectora, por fin nos pusimos camino hacia algún restaurante. Decidimos ir a una zona tranquila, donde no hubiera mucha gente. Encontramos un sitio donde servían comida al estilo americano. A ella le apetecía, así que entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso, bacon y huevo. Luego también unas patatas fritas con salsa barbacoa y para beber un agua —pidió (TN), cuando el camarero llegó para tomarnos nota. El hombre se giró a mirarme.

—Yo lo mismo que ella —contesté, brevemente. Él asintió y se alejó de la mesa.

—Es la primera vez que te voy a ver comer algo —comento (TN), divertida.

—Los demonios no necesitamos comer. No tenemos esas necesidades básicas que tenéis los humanos. Ya sabes, comer, beber, dormir... —le expliqué.

—¿Vais al baño? O sea, ya sabes —preguntó, bajando la voz. Negué con la cabeza—. Vaya...

Después de un rato más contestando a las preguntas de (TN), el camarero llegó con nuestros platos. Ella miró la comida emocionada, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Le dio las gracias al camarero antes de que se fuera. Cogió una patata, la mojó en la salsa y le dio un mordisco. Al parecer estaba ardiendo, así se puso la mano delante de la boca y empezó a hacer movimientos extraños. Me entraron ganas de reírme pero me reprimí.

—Haz el favor de no quedarte sin lengua. La vas a necesitar para esta noche —comenté, sonriendo de lado. Se atragantó mientras bebía agua al escuchar mi comentario. Ya no pude evitar reírme. Unos segundos después me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Es la primera vez que te veo reír —contestó, sonriendo—. Estás muy guapo cuando lo haces...

—Venga, come. Ya no estará tan caliente —dije, cambiando de tema. Me puse un poco nervioso al escuchar el cumplido. No entendía por qué, ya que otras chicas me habían dicho cosas más atrevidas, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de ellas que de (TN). No sabía bien cómo reaccionar, aunque me había gustado que lo dijera.

—¿Habías probado alguna vez este tipo de comida? —preguntó, después de dar unos cuantos mordiscos a la hamburguesa—. A mí me encanta. Es de mis favoritas. Bueno, me gusta casi todo. 

—No recuerdo haberla probado. A lo mejor lo hice, no sé... Pero no está mal —contesté.

—¿Te pone triste no acordarte de tu pasado? —me preguntó, algo seria.

—Me gustaría acordarme de todas las cosas que hice y me llevaron al mundo de la Oscuridad —contesté. Era gratificante poder hablar de esto con alguien. Lo había tenido guardado tanto tiempo... — Fui un pirata, así que supongo que robé, maté, mentí, torturé... No sé, lo típico.

—Creo que si hiciste alguna cosa mala sería por alguna razón importante... Yo no creo que seas malo Law. Al contrario, eres muy bueno — dijo ella. Que a un demonio le dijeran que era bueno era una deshonra, pero sus palabras me reconfortaban de alguna forma—. No te preocupes...

—(TN)-ya, acabemos pronto de cenar porque tengo muchas ganas de besarte. Intensamente —añadí. Asintió rápidamente y empezó a comer de nuevo. Sonreí de lado.

Una vez pagamos la cuenta, fuimos juntos hasta la parada del autobús. Incluso nos sentamos juntos una vez subimos. Veía que algunas personas nos miraban y comentaban la buena pareja que hacíamos. Era raro, pero me gustaba tener a (TN) al lado y que le gente supiera que, de alguna forma, estaba conmigo.

Ella estaba mirando por la ventanilla y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas. Acerqué una de mis manos hasta la suya. Lo hice lentamente, hasta que acabaron rozándose. Ella se giró y miró nuestras manos. Después alzó la vista y me miró, sonriendo dulcemente. Un rato después, por fin llegamos a su zona. Bajé del autobús detrás de ella.

—¿Me vas a acompañar hasta el portal? —preguntó, divertida, mientras se giraba hacia mí. Asentí—. Vaya, eres todo un caballero.

La casa solo estaba a unos cinco minutos de la parada, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar. Subí con ella las escaleras que llegaban hasta su puerta y le di un beso en la frente antes de que abriera. Ella me sonrió. Me alejé un poco para poder transportarme hasta su habitación, en caso de que alguien estuviera mirando por la ventana. Siempre hay que ser previsor. Me senté en la cama. No tardó mucho en entrar por la puerta.

—Voy... Voy a ponerme el pijama —comentó, algo nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunté, sin moverme del sitio. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Se acercó hasta el armario, que estaba cerca de la cama, y lo abrió para sacar su pijama. Eran unos pantalones azul oscuro y largos, de tela fina. Tenía una camisa de botones a conjunto. Se puso de espaldas a mí y comenzó a desvestirse. Yo observaba fijamente cada movimiento que hacía. Primero se quitó el jersey. Seguidamente el sujetador, dejando su piel de cintura para arriba completamente al descubierto. Se agachó ligeramente para quitarse los zapatos. Después, deslizó los pantalones por sus piernas, hasta dejarlos caer. Hizo lo mismo con sus bragas.

La tenía ahí, en frente de mí, completamente desnuda y sin poder hacer nada. Bueno, podía... Solo quería acariciarle. Se estaba acabando de subir los pantalones del pijama cuando me acerqué hasta su espalda. Aparté su pelo hacia un lado para poder despejar su cuello. Noté como su cuerpo tembló ligeramente ante el contacto.

Puse mis labios sobre su cuello, mientras mis dedos acariciaban su cintura. Fui bajando poco a poco. Dejé besos sobre toda su piel. Por los hombros, los omoplatos... Fui bajando por toda su espalda hasta que llegué a la tela del pantalón. Suspiré y volví a incorporarme. Le cogí por los hombros y le hice girarse hacia a mí. Me miró fijamente. Estaba sonrojada y su respiración era algo agitada. Le cogí la cara con las manos y me acerqué hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

—Me encantas, (TN)-ya... —susurré, antes de darle un suave beso.

Me agaché un momento para coger la parte de arriba de su pijama. Ella estiró los brazos para que se lo pusiera. Sonreí de lado. Le puse primero una manga y después la otra. Después de eso comencé a abrochar los botones, lentamente de abajo hacia arriba. No pude evitar rozar sus pechos sobre la tela del pijama cuando abroché los últimos botones. Las ganas de hacerla mía iban en aumento.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —preguntó ella, sin ninguna maldad en ese momento. Eso conseguía excitarme.

Ella se sentó sobre el colchón y yo me senté a su lado. Me seguía mirando fijamente. Sabía que tenía ganas de que le besara, pero me daba miedo no ser capaz de parar a tiempo. Puse una de mis manos sobre su nunca y le acaricié el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Me fui acercando para romper la distancia entre su boca y la mía. Tenía los labios entre abiertos así que no fue difícil introducir mi lengua dentro de ella. Le pilló un poco por sorpresa, pero no tardó en devolverme el beso. Prácticamente todas las veces que nos habíamos besado había sido con intensidad, con necesidad.

Fui empujándole poco a poco hasta que estuvo recostada en la cama. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me acariciaba el pelo mientras me apretaba para que no me separara de ella. No debía preocuparse, no tenía ningunas ganas de eso. Poco después tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, pero no quería parar. Necesitaba sentirle. Me lancé sobre si cuello. Lamí y mordisqueé con cuidado su piel, arrancándole cortos y suaves gemidos. Fui bajando hasta su clavícula y dando pequeños besos y lametones, ya que no había abrochado hasta el último botón. Sus pezones estaban duros y se marcaban bajo la fina tela del pijama. Maldición. No podía aguantarme las ganas. Me acerqué y atrapé uno de ellos entre mis dientes, dando un suave mordisco.

—¡Ah, no! —articuló entre gemidos, mientras intentaba juntar las piernas. Me fijé en que sus pantalones se habían humedecido ligeramente ahí abajo. Maldición. Me estaba pasando.

—Mierda. Lo siento —gruñí, mientras me levantaba rápidamente de la cama. Menos mal que era a mí a quién se le había ido de las manos. Entorné los ojos y me concentré. Necesitaba comprobar que su aura todavía seguía blanca. Sí. Menos mal. Pude relajarme un poco.

—Me ha gustado... —le escuché murmurar. Le miré fijamente. Joder. Estaba completamente excitada y eso le hacía más preciosa si era posible—. He sentido algo raro, pero creo que sé lo que es...

—(TN)-ya... —susurré. Tenía que irme de allí inmediatamente. Me acerqué a ella y le empujé los hombros para que volviera a tumbarse. Le acaricié la mejilla—. Duérmete, ¿vale? Mañana tienes clase.

—¿Te has enfadado? ¿He hecho algo mal? —preguntó, algo preocupada.

—No. Es solo que me cuesta controlarme... Si nos besamos hemos de saber cuando parar. Era el momento de parar —le expliqué.

—Sí, tienes razón... —murmuró ella, algo apenada—. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

—Sí. Buenas noches, (TN)-ya... —me despedí, antes de irme de la habitación.

Joder, joder y joder. La rabia se estaba apoderando de mí. No solo la rabia. Tenía muchos sentimientos entremezclados. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que (TN) fuera mía. Y no solo eso, quería entregarme completamente a ella. Quería demostrarle que ella era más importante que cualquier chica que me hubiera follado. Quería hacer el amor con ella...Y nunca podría llegar a hacerlo.


	23. 【CAPÍTULO 22】

_**(Narra TN)** _

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sudando. Había vuelto a tener un sueño de esos con Law, aunque era complicado no haberlo tenido después de cómo me había dejado anoche. ¡Madre mía! Estaba ardiendo. Me levanté de la cama y cogí el móvil. Todavía quedaban quince minutos para que sonara la alarma. Como era pronto decidí darme una ducha fría antes de salir a desayunar.

Law y el ángel no aparecieron en toda la mañana mientras estuve en el instituto. Tampoco aparecieron a mediodía, mientras estaban en mi habitación estudiando después de comer. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Un rato después de estudiar, fui a la parada del autobús. Necesitaba despejarme un rato estando con los niños. Había hecho bien en escoger las asignaturas orientadas a ser maestra, ya que lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Aunque me gustaban muchas otras carreras también, pero había decidido arriesgarme por esa. Siempre se puede cambiar, nunca está todo decidido. No tardé mucho en llegar a la guardaría. Nada más entrar por la puerta los niños se me tiraron encima mientras la encargada, la señora Roberts, me saludaba desde la puerta de su despacho.

—¿Hoy cuento? —preguntó una de las niñas que estaba enganchada a mi pierna derecha.

—¿Queréis otro cuento? —les pregunté, en general.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todos, emocionados.

—Venga, pues id sentándoos en la alfombra que voy a coger uno de la estantería —les indiqué, sonriendo.

Enseguida me hicieron caso y fueron en avalancha hacia la alfombra. Escogí uno cualquiera y me senté en frente de ellos. Me encantaba como me miraba atentos con sus ojitos. Mientras leía el cuento intentaba poner diferentes voces a los distintos personajes. Eso les gustaba mucho a los niños. Cuando iba por mitad de la historia y alcé la vista al leer una de las últimas frases del párrafo, vi que Law estaba sentada detrás de ellos. Me estaba mirando muy intensamente y no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Me estaba volviendo una pervertida. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en estar cerca de él cuando le veía?

—¿Qué pasa luego? —preguntó uno de los niños, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Tengo que ir un momentito al baño. Jugad con los juguetes y ahora seguiré con el cuento —contesté, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la puerta del baño.

Por favor. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas. Si se hicieran realidad mi aura no volvería a ser blanca nunca jamás y no podía permitirlo. La vida de mi madre, de mi hermana, de mis amigas, compañeros, vecinos... Todas estaban en juego. Me mojé un poco la cara con agua fría. Cuando alcé la vista vi a Law reflejado en el espejo.

—¡Law! — exclamé, asustada—. No hagas eso. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me gusta verte leer cuentos —contestó él, dando unos pasos hacia mí. Cerca. Estaba demasiado cerca.

—Tengo... Tengo un problema. Cada vez me siento más atraída por ti —intenté explicar, poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho para evitar que se acercara más—. Ayer, cuando... Cuando me mordiste aquí, yo...

—Lo sé. Lo vi... —murmuró, sonriendo de lado. Sí. Me medio corrí solo porque me había mordido un pezón, pero, es que... Mierda. Me excitaba demasiado. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentí en ese momento—. Siento haberme pasado del beso... Pero solo por verte así de excitada valió la pena. No volverá a pasar. Bueno, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

—Exacto. No puede volver a pasar. O sea, ojalá... Pero hay mucho en juego —comenté, algo desanimada. No podía evitar estar algo triste por no poder llegar hasta el final con Law. Él podía irse con cualquiera que le diera lo que el necesita. Y sí, eso me daba celos. Lo quería para mí.

—(TN)-ya... —murmuró, cogiéndome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarle. Estaba serio, como casi siempre—. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Nunca me había pasado esto. Ya no puedo fijarme en nadie más que en ti. Me gustaría demostrártelo de otra forma, pero no podemos. Así que, solo recuérdalo, ¿vale? Eres la única para mí.

Asentí lentamente mientras procesaba la información. No pude contestar nada, porque él ya había desaparecido. Tampoco hubiera podido decir nada. No tenía palabras. ¿Eso había sido una declaración? Es decir, ¿sentía cosas por mí? No es que solo le gustara físicamente o que le cayera bien. No podía estar más emocionada que en ese momento. Era idiota, porque sabía que él se iría y no volvería, pero no podía evitar sentirme feliz.

Cuando salí del baño acabé de leer el cuento a los niños. Bueno, a los niños y a Law, que había vuelto a sentarse con ellos. Después de eso, estuvimos jugando a montar castillos con los cubos de colores. Las dos horas se me pasaron bastante rápido, como el resto de veces. Aunque hoy había llegado más tarde. Ya debía ser casi de noche fuera. Cuando me fijé, vi que Law y el ángel estaban en la puerta hablando. Bueno, el ángel hablaba, Law solo le escuchaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, (TN), ¿te importa tirar estas dos bolsas de basura cuando salgas? —preguntó la señora Roberts, con dos bolsas negras en la mano.

—Claro, démelas —contesté, mientras me acercaba para cogerlas.

—Gracias por venir, vuelve cuando quieras. Hasta luego —se despidió, amablemente, mientras volvía a entrar al despacho.

Cuando salí, les pedí a los dos que esperaran un momento a que tirara la basura. Los contendores estaban al girar una de las esquinas. Dejé una de las bolsas en el suelo para subir la tapa. Metí una y después la otra. Cuando bajé la tapa, di un salto para alejarme. ¡Qué peste! Un momento. ¿Qué era eso? Algo se estaba acercando hacia a mí. Estaba demasiado oscuro en ese callejón y no podía ver bien. ¿Sería un gatito? ¿Un perro abandonado?

Poco a poco la forma se fue haciendo más grande, y cuando la escasa luz que emitía la pequeña farola. Me quedé paralizada. Era... Era un ser horrible. Era una persona, pero... Era como un esqueleto andante al que le colgaban algunos trozos de carne sueltos. Además, esa poca carne estaba como negra y podrida. No tenía ojos. Eran dos agujeros oscuros. Se desplazaba medio arrastrándose, pero cuando llego a unos escasos metros dio un gran salto y se abalanzó sobre mí.

—¡Ah! —emití un grito mientras ponía las manos hacia delante. Escuché a Law y al ángel llamarme mientras se acercaban. Cuando abrí los ojos allí ya no había nada. Law fue el primero en llegar y me rodeó con los brazos—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué era eso?

—Lo siento... No he estado atento. Había notado que un demonio había cruzado el portal y estaba en Londres, pero pensaba que sería uno de los que viene a corromper gente. Son muchos... No volverá a pasar—contestó, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza—. Así que ese es el aspecto que adoptan las almas sin forma...

—¡Qué espanto! No me imaginaba que un demonio podía ser tan horrible —comentó el ser de luz—. Quiero decir, tú no estás nada mal, pero esa cosa...

—No vuelvas a decir eso de mí —escuché replicar a Law, parecía bastante molesto ante ese comentario.

—¿Y dónde ha ido ese demonio? —pregunté, separándome un poco de Law, ahora que ya estaba más calmada.

—Querida, lo has desintegrado gracias a tu aura —me contestó el ángel—. Al parecer, a ese tipo de demonio les basta solo acercarse y se desintegran al estar cerca de la luz de un aura blanca. Interesante, pero recuerda que con el otro tipo de demonios debes proyectar tu luz. ¿Recuerdas cómo?

—Sí. Debo pensar en toda la gente que quiero siendo feliz y mi luz se proyectará para que nadie pueda quitarme esos momentos —contesté, recordando sus palabras. El asintió, sonriendo—. Lo siento, no he sabido reaccionar bien...

—Tranquila, querida. Era la primera vez que veías un demonio tan asqueroso... —me consoló el ser de luz, dando unos golpecitos en mi hombro—. Ahora ya nadie nos pillará desprevenidos. Tú inténtalo a la próxima. Si sale mal estaremos contigo. Nos encargaremos.

—Sí algún demonio te hace daño me encargaré personalmente de hacerle sufrir antes de que lo desintegréis —añadió Law. A veces daba miedo, pero se preocupaba por mí y eso me ponía muy contenta.

—Puede que debamos practicar. Hay bastantes demonios por aquí —comentó el ángel, pensativo—. Aunque deberíamos buscar alguno solitario, que se alejara de la ciudad. De lo contrario, podrían vernos otros de ellos y se darían cuenta de nuestro plan.

—Sí. Sería interesante pasear por las afueras. No suele haber muchos —afirmó Law.

—¿Y qué pasa si alguna persona nos ve mientras estamos luchando contra un demonio? —pregunté, con curiosidad.

—Nada. Solo se pensarán que estás loca. Ellos no pueden vernos, ni tampoco las auras de las personas. Solo te verán mover el brazo y hacer movimientos extraños —respondió el ser de luz, divertido.

—Genial... —murmuré. La gente ya se pensaba que estaba loca, porque lo pensaran un poca más no pasaba nada—. Yo tampoco puedo ver las auras. Ni si quiera la mía. Es difícil atacar sin ver tu poder.

—Claro, tú no lo ves, pero tu aura tan blanca ha desintegrado al demonio cuando ha estado a unos centímetros de ti. ¡Ha sido increíble! —explicó el ángel, emocionado —. Cuando proyectes tu luz no lo verás, pero estoy seguro de que notarás algo. No te preocupes por nada.

—Gracias a los dos... No sé qué haría sin vosotros —murmuré, sonriendo. El ángel se emocionó ante mis palabras y se llevó las manos a la cara haciendo movimientos extraños. Law solo sonrió de lado.

Una vez acabó la charla, nos dirigimos a la parada del autobús. Era bastante tarde. Ya eran las ocho. El cielo estaba tan nublado y oscuro que hacía bastante que parecía que estuviera anocheciendo. Mi madre no paraba de enviarme mensajes, estaba preocupada. Claro, ella no sabía que siempre iba bien acompañada. Un rato después, cuando abrí la puerta de casa, ella se abalanzó sobre mí.

—Cariño, ve más pronto a la guardería, por favor. No me gusta que vayas sola por la ciudad a estas horas —dijo, mientras me apretujaba.

—Sí, mamá. Hoy se me ha hecho un poco tarde. Saldré más pronto a la próxima —le tranquilicé. Se separó de mí y me acarició la cabeza.

—Tú cena está en la mesa. Se ha enfriado un poco, así que puedes calentarla si quieres —comentó, mientras íbamos hacia el salón.

Me acerqué a la cocina y cogí el plato de encima de la mesa para meterlo en el microondas. Eran pescado y patatas, típico plato de nuestra gastronomía. Mi hermana estaba sentada en la mesa comiéndose un yogur de postre. Cuando saqué el plato del microondas me senté en frente de ella.

—(TN), ¿qué es ser gay? —me preguntó Helena, con curiosidad—. Dicen que tu amigo Jack es gay.

—Significa que a Jack le gustan los chicos, no las chicas —expliqué, mientras me llevaba una patata a la boca.

—Ah, es eso. Pensaba que era una enfermedad o algo malo —comentó ella, con total naturalidad. No pude evitar sonreír—. Voy a ver la tele. ¿La vemos juntas cuando acabes? Solo un poco antes de dormir.

—Sí, claro. Ve yendo, cuando acabe iré —contesté. Ella asintió, emocionada. No pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas últimamente.

Cuando acabé de fregar mi plato y mis cubiertos fui directa al sofá. Estaban haciendo una película en Disney Channel, la de Tarzán. Me sabía de memoria casi todas las películas de Disney. Cuando llevábamos un rato de película se me iban cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Me quedé medio dormida en el sofá.

—Ya iremos mañana a practicar cazando demonios, descansa esta noche —escuché a Law, susurrar cerca de mi oído. Segundos después noté un beso en la mejilla.

Abrí los ojos y me giré. Ya no estaba allí. Miré a mi hermana, que se había quedado dormida apoyada en mis piernas. Me estiré para coger el mando de la tele y apagarla. Me levanté del sofá y cogí a Helena en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Por suerte, estaba delgadita y era bajita para su edad, sino no hubiera podido moverla ni un centímetro. No es que tuviera mucha fuerza.

La dejé sobre su cama y le arropé con la manta. Antes de ir a mi habitación me asomé a la de mi madre. Dormía como un tronco. Todas estábamos cansadas esa noche. Nada más llegar a mi habitación, me tumbé y apagué la luz. Había sido un día bastante intenso. Tenía ganas de probar a desintegrar a un demonio más fuerte. Quería estar preparada para proteger a todos los que me importaban.


	24. 【CAPÍTULO 23】

_**(Narra Law)** _

La mañana siguiente después de nuestro primer encuentro con un alma sin forma, decidí visitar el mundo de la Oscuridad. Supuestamente ya había acabado mi misión y no tenía por qué seguir en el mundo de los humanos, a no ser que fuera para divertirme y corromper a gente, así que debía ir de vez en cuando para disimular.

Varios de mis compañeros estaban sentados en la sala común del castillo. Debía llenarme de paciencia para escuchar sus estúpidos comentarios. Estaban hablando sobre sus planes cuando sometieran a los humanos.

—Joder, Law. No sé cómo has tardado tanto en corromper a tu chica. Si me hubiera tocado ella le hubiera violado mil veces hasta que le hubiera acabado gustando —comentó uno de mis compañeros, riéndose. Maldito cabrón de mierda. Se giró hacia otro— La tuya tampoco estaba mal. ¡Qué lástima que me haya tocado un chico!

Me quedé allí, en silencio, escuchando las diversas torturas que tenían preparadas para cuando el plan diera comienzo. Definitivamente, era necesario parar todo esto. Quiero decir, eran buenas torturas para ciertos humanos, pero ellos no pensaban solo en los malos. De hecho, disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a gente buena. ¿Desde cuándo habíamos llegado a esto? Castigar a las almas malignas era lo que debíamos hacer, no esto. No pensaba permitirlo.

—Me largo —dije, mientras me levantaba.

—Claro, ve a joder a unos cuantos humanos —comentó uno, divertido. Ni me acordaba de sus nombres. Casi nunca me había relacionado con ellos, solo cuando el Príncipe nos reunía—. Que se vayan preparando.

Desaparecí sin contestar. Estaba rodeado de idiotas. Si se los ocurría acercarse a (TN)... Me encargaría de ellos personalmente. Menos mal que me había tocado a mí corromperle a ella. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hubieran podido llegar a hacer. Además, seguramente no hubiera abierto los ojos. Hubiera sido fatal para la humanidad.

Cuando llegué a su casa no la vi por ninguna parte. Ni en la habitación, ni en el salón, ni en la cocina... Era por la tarde, puede que hubiera salido. Tampoco estaba en la guardería. Me acerqué a la cafetería en la que solía tomar el té con sus amigas algunas tardes, cuando quedaban para charlar. Estaba allí, con las dos. Bien, me divertiría un poco. Me escondí cerca de un callejón de allí, no iba a hacerme visible de repente.

Entré por la puerta de la cafetería y vi que su amiga Nora le daba un codazo mientras me acercaba. Ella me miró nerviosa durante uno segundos, pero no tardó en apartar la mirada. Se ponía así siempre que me hacía visible para sus conocidos.

—Hola, ¿os acordáis de mí? —pregunté, cuando estuve en frente de ellas.

—Como para olvidarte... —contestó Nora, mirándome de arriba abajo. Me fijé en que (TN) le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Puedo sentarme con vosotras? —pregunté, mirando a cada una de ellas.

—Sería un auténtico placer —contestó Nora, por las tres. Emily y (TN) de sonrojaron levemente. La otra se levantó y cogió una silla de otra mesa que estaba libre. La colocó muy cerca de (TN).

—Gracias —dije, mientras me acercaba para sentarme. Vi cómo le guiñaba un ojo. Era muy poco disimulada. (TN) suspiró, intentando mantener la calma. El camarero se acercó enseguida y le pedí una taza de té—. Bueno, ¿qué tal estáis?

—Yo bien, pero (TN) lo dejó con su novio hace poco. Puede que esté triste y necesite algo de consuelo —contestó, divertida. A (TN) casi se le resbala la taza de las manos.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le pregunté, haciéndome el sorprendido. Ella asintió—. Bueno, entonces ya puedo pedirte una cita.

—¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó, nerviosa—. No me conoces de nada. Solo nos hemos visto dos veces.

—Dos veces son más que suficientes —comenté, sonriendo de lado. Ella me miró mal.

Un rato después, mientras seguíamos charlando, un chico se acercó a nuestra mesa. Iba algo desarreglado y tenía el pelo castaño alborotado. Se paró al lado de Emily y, los otros tres, nos quedamos en silencio observando. Parecía algo nervioso.

—H-hola... Te sigo en Instagram y he descubierto hace poco que tú eres la chica que hace esos dibujos tan bonitos —dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. La chica estaba completamente paralizada y sonrojada—. Quería saber si te gustaría tomar algo algún día... Me gustaría enseñarte mis dibujos.

—Eh... Yo... Eh... —balbuceaba Emily. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tímida?— Vale, sí... Podemos hablar para quedar algún día.

—Genial...Estamos en contacto —se despidió el chico, con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a la barra para pagar. Una vez se fue del local, Nora empezó con sus típicos comentarios. Sí, las conocía desde hace años, aunque no hubiera hablado mucho con ellas.

—Vaya, no está nada mal. Un estilo informal y desenfadado —comentó, mientras miraba a Emily con cara de pervertida. Las mejillas de la pelirroja volvieron a sonrojarse de nuevo.

—Nora, ¿te gustan todos los chicos o qué? —preguntó (TN), poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Casi todos —contestó ella, orgullosa, lo que hizo que las otras dos se rieran. Luego me miró fijamente—. Bueno, y cuéntanos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamó Law —contesté. Es cierto, no les había dicho mi nombre las otras veces.

—Y bien, Law... ¿Te gusta alguna chica? —preguntó. Tan directa como siempre.

—Sí, (TN) —contesté, mientras miraba hacia el lado para observar su expresión. Me miraba sorprendida, cómo si no entendiera de qué iba todo este juego.

—Amor a primera vista. Me encanta —añadió Nora, emocionada—. Ahora solo tenéis que comprobar si ha funcionado... Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

—¡Nora! —exclamó (TN), con una mirada de reproche. Su amiga solo se rio.

Estuvimos charlando durante media hora más. Nora era muy insistente con sus preguntas sobre mi vida personal, pero supe conducir la conversación para que ellas me contaran cosas en vez de ser yo el que las hiciera. También le pregunté a (TN). Solo para disimular, ya que sabía todo acerca de ella. Al final ya no estaba tan tensa, incluso me dedicó alguna sonrisa.

Una vez nos despedimos, (TN) se dirigió a la parada del autobús. Yo me escondí un poco para no desaparecer de repente y me fui directo a su habitación. Le esperaría allí. No había visto al tipo idiota durante todo el día, pero habíamos quedado después de cenar para probar a luchar contra algún demonio.

Un rato después escuché a (TN) entrar en casa. Primero saludó a su madre y a su hermana. La cena todavía no estaría lista hasta dentro de una hora, así que sabía que iría a su habitación. Escuche como sus pasos se iban acercando. Entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Cuando dejó el bolso encima del escritorio alzó la vista y se me quedó mirando.

—¿A qué viene ese jueguito? —preguntó, extrañada. Aparecí delante de ella y la empujé con cuidado hasta acorralarle en la pared.

—¿Por qué te haces la dura delante de tus amigas? —pregunté, acercando mi cara a la suya. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los míos. Tenía ganas de saborearlos de nuevo—. Si supieran que hice que te corrieras solo con un pequeño mordisco...

—¡No van a saber eso! —exclamó, avergonzada. Se dio cuenta de que había chillado demasiado y bajó la voz—. Es solo que yo nunca me he fijado en ningún chico. Si te dijera que sí a salir juntos les parecería raro y no me apetece inventarme más mentiras.

—Es todo un honor ser el primero que te gusta...—murmuré, mientras acercaba una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Podría pasarme el día acariciando su piel, siempre tan cálida y suave—. Pero lo hago porque quiero que la gente sepa que me gustas. Qué sepan que estoy ahí, sino, puede salirme competencia en cualquier momento.

—Va a ser complicado que me guste otro chico después de haberte conocido...—murmuró ella. Mierda. Estaba siendo un auténtico egoísta. Me alegraba que (TN) me dijera eso, pero en unos meses se acabaría nuestra relación. Sin embargo, no podía evitar quererla solo para mí.

Rompí la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y le di un suave beso. Me separé un poco para poder mirarle. Se puso de puntillas y me cogió la cara con las manos para darme un corto beso. Hizo lo mismo que yo. Se separó y me miró, divertida. ¿Podía encantarme más? De nuevo, fui acercándome poco a poco a ella. Estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos, pero fuimos interrumpidos. Se había acabado la tranquilidad.

—Hola, tortolitos —saludó el tipo, sonriente. Me separé de (TN)—. ¡Esta noche nos vamos a cazar demonios! ¿No estáis emocionados?

—Sí, claro... —respondí, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sí! Tengo muchas ganas. Necesito practicar y estar lista para ayudar —respondió ella, con energía. El ser de luz aplaudió—. Bueno, voy a ayudar a mi madre a preparar la mesa. Nos vemos más tarde.

Nada más despedirse salió de la habitación, dejándome a solas con ese tipo. Los dos estábamos en silencio, pero notaba que no paraba de mirarme. Me giré hacia él frunciendo el ceño y vi su mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

—Nada, nada. Es solo que...No sé si esto está bien —comentó, algo serio—. Sé que los dos seréis capaces de hacerlo, pero piensa en cómo estarás dentro de dos meses, cuando todo haya acabado.

—No me importa pasarlo mal. Yo no quería esto, pero ha pasado y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás — expliqué.

—¿Y ella? ¿Cómo lo pasará ella? —insistió. ¿Acaso creía que no pensaba en eso?

—Ya lo sé, pero ella también quiere esto... Si hubiera alguna forma de que se olvidara de todo cuando cerráramos el portal... —murmuré, pensativo.

Ya no hablamos sobre nada más después de eso. Nos quedamos esperando pacientemente a que (TN) acabara de cenar y estuviera lista. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de dar vueltas al tema. ¿Tan mal lo pasaría ella? Me dijo que no le importaba. Que estaría mal al principio, pero que se le pasaría. ¿Hasta qué nivel llegaba lo que sentía por mí? No estaba seguro.

—Vale, chicos. Ya estoy lista —susurró, mientras entraba por la puerta.

—Voy a tener que transportarte. ¿Lo pasaste muy mal la otra vez? —pregunté.

—No, está bien. Solo me pilló por sorpresa —contestó ella, sonriendo—. No era muy agradable, pero está bien.

Di unos pasos para acercarme a ella y me agaché un poco para poder cogerla bien en brazos. Ella se agarró a mis hombros. Le hice una señal al ser de luz. Desapareció y enseguida le seguí. Llegamos a una zona de las afueras de la ciudad, pero al lado contrario de la de (TN). Allí no la conocía nadie y, en caso de que la vieran haciendo cosas raras, sentiría menos vergüenza. Todavía la tenía en mis brazos. Me agarraba de la camiseta con fuerza. Le fui dejando en el suelo poco a poco. Puse las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, sí. Solo un poco mareada, pero ya se me está pasando —contestó ella.

—Venid aquí, chicos —nos llamó el ser de luz, que estaba asomado mirando la casa de en frente. Estábamos detrás de una casa en la que no vivía nadie. Le hicimos caso y nos acercamos a él—. Eso es un demonio de rango medio. Probaremos con él.

—Esos son los que ayudan a corromper a las personas... —murmuró (TN). Había uno de ellos rondando esa casa. Estaría buscando gente con la que divertirse. No eran tan poderoso como yo o mis compañeros, pero podía influenciar y atacar.

—Te dejarás ver y vendrá hacia aquí —le explicó el ser de luz—. Nosotros estaremos cerca por si pasa algo. Inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas, sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Lo harás bien —le animé, acariciándole la cabeza. Ella nos miró y asintió. Bien. Había llegado el momento de la prueba.


	25. 【CAPÍTULO 24】

_**(Narra TN)** _

Estaba bastante nerviosa por no poder hacerlo bien, pero no tenía miedo. Me sentía segura gracias a Law y al ángel. Di una vuelta a la casa para llamar la atención del demonio y volví a esconderme. Me había visto, no tardaría en venir.

Unos segundos después estaba en frente de mí, a unos metros. Este no daba tanto miedo como el otro, tenía forma de persona normal. Se fue acercando a mí lentamente. No parecía sorprendido porque le estuviera viendo. Estiré el brazo hacia delante. Debía pensar en algo, rápido. Escuché su voz en mí cabeza. «Quítate la ropa y deja que te folle». ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿A cuántas chicas les habría hecho lo mismo? Noté un pinchazo en mi cabeza, ya que obviamente me resistí a seguir sus indicaciones. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a las órdenes de Law, que era más poderoso. Fue más fácil resistirlo, pero aun así, el dolor no me dejaba concentrarme bien.

Mierda. No podía dejar que esto les pasará a mi madre y a mi hermana. Ese maldito o cualquier otro influyendo a alguna de ellas para violarla... ¡Ni hablar! Noté que mi mano empezaba a temblar, sentía una gran presión y notaba que la piel me ardía. Aun así, no quería cerrar los ojos. Si ese ser se desintegraba quería observarlo. No veía nada salir de mi mano, pero, poco a poco, el demonio iba desapareciendo. Era como si su cuerpo se fuera convirtiendo en ceniza y el viento se la llevara.

Cuando desapareció del todo caí de rodillas en la hierba. No sabía si me dolía más la mano o la cabeza, pero... ¡Lo había conseguido! Enseguida aparecieron los dos en frente de mí.

—(TN)-ya, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Law, preocupado, mientras se agachaba frente a mí. Asentí y me incorporé poco a poco. Él me ofreció su mano para ayudarme.

—¡Lo he conseguido! —exclamé, emocionada. Él sonrió de lado.

—¡Ha sido increíble! —gritó el ángel, contento—. ¿En qué momento feliz has pensado?

—La verdad... Es que en ninguno —confesé. Él me miró sorprendido—. Es que... Él ha intentado influenciarme para algo y he imaginado que le hacía lo mismo a mi madre o a mi hermana y que no quería que pasara.

—Oh, vaya... Puede que eso también sea efectivo —comentó el ángel, pensativo.

—¿Qué te decía que hicieras? —preguntó Law, serio.

—No importa, la cuestión es que lo he conseguido —contesté, contenta, desviando el tema.

—Bueno, (TN), lo dejaremos por hoy. Mañana tienes clase. Con uno al día vamos bien, pero el viernes podemos entretenernos más —dijo el ser de luz. Asentí con una sonrisa.

Law se acercó y me cogió de los hombros. Otra vez aquella extraña sensación. Ya no dolía tanto como la primera vez, pero seguía sin ser del todo agradable. Era como si te sacudieran y todo tu cuerpo se removiera por dentro. Cuando abrí los ojos estábamos en mi habitación, pero solo estaba con él. El ángel no había aparecido.

—Voy a ponerme el pijama —dije, mientras me separaba de él para acercarme al armario.

—Esta vez no miraré. No acabó muy bien la otra vez —comentó, sonriendo de lado. Le saqué la lengua antes de que se girara.

Saqué el pijama del armario y empecé a quitarme la ropa. Me apetecía mucho que Law me tocará y poder llegar hasta el final con él. Sé que no debía pensar en eso, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. No nos veríamos nunca más y me hubiera encantado que él fuera el primero, ya que no sabía si volvería a sentir algo parecido por alguien. Una vez con el pijama puesto, me tumbé en la cama.

—Ya he acabado —avisé a Law, que estaba mirando por la ventana. Se giró y se acero hasta recostarse a mi lado.

—¿Vas a decirme que te ha dicho el demonio? —preguntó, mirando al techo. Dudé durante unos segundos, ya que no sabía cómo le iba a sentar.

—Me ha dicho que me quitara la ropa y que tuviera sexo con él —contesté, algo nerviosa. Había cambiado un poco las palabras. Su expresión se oscureció ante la respuesta. Se giró y se tumbó de lado.

—No pienso dejar que te hagan nada. Te lo prometo —murmuró, mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

—Lo sé, por eso estaba más tranquila. O sea, estaba nerviosa, pero menos de lo que debería —me intenté explicar. Él sonrió de lado—. ¿Esta noche te quedarás aquí?

—No puedo quedarme... He de estar por la ciudad con ese idiota. Hemos de vigilar por si noto la presencia de algún demonio de bajo rango. No podemos dejar que vayan atacando a la gente —explicó, algo molesto. ¿Por qué le caía tan mal el ángel? Era muy simpático y divertido—. Pero... Te daré una buena despedida.

Nada más decirlo se puso sobre mí y empezó a darme cortos y rápidos besos en los labios. No pude evitar sonreír mientras lo hacía. Acerqué mis manos a su pelo, para poder acariciarle. Paró de darme besos, pero se quedó muy cerca de mí. Nuestras narices se rozaban y me miraba fijamente. Me acerqué todavía más y mordí con algo de fuerza su labio inferior. El soltó un gruñido, me cogió las muñecas y las apretó contra la almohada, una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—No me provoques... —murmuró, antes de abalanzarse sobre mis labios.

Lo sabía. Sabía que no debía, pero me sentía tan bien cuando sus labios tocaban los míos... Y cuando sus manos tocaban mi piel. Solo quería sentirle cerca de mí, aunque fuera un poco. Me estaba besando de una manera bastante dominante y no pude evitar gemir contra su boca. Eso hizo que me besara todavía con más intensidad. Estaba totalmente acalorada y sentía algo ahí bajo. Como si necesitara algo más.

—Mierda, joder... —gruñó, mientras rompía el beso. Me cogió de la cintura y me empujó hasta ponerme boca abajo. Se pegó a mí, aguantando el peso con sus brazos y haciéndome notar su erección contra mis nalgas. Oh, Dios mío—. No sabes lo difícil que es esto... Duérmete, ¿vale? Es tarde. Mañana nos vemos.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, como siempre. Cuando me tocó la frente sentí como mis párpados pesaban y se iban cerrando poco a poco.

[•••]

El resto de semana había pasado bastante rápido y por fin, llegó el viernes. Ya había conseguido desintegrar a dos demonios más, pero hoy nos íbamos de caza por la ciudad. Estuve toda la tarde estudiando, hasta que por fin llegó la noche.

—¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Volveré en taxi! —grité, mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Pásalo bien, cariño! ¡Y atenta al móvil! —se despidió ella.

Salí por la puerta y empecé a andar hacia la parada del autobús. Había mentido de nuevo a mi madre. Otra mentira más para la colección. ¡Odiaba hacerlo! Tal vez por eso mi aura seguía intacta. Law y el ángel caminaban a mi lado. Cuando llegamos a la altura de la parada, nos escondimos detrás de un edificio para transportarnos disimuladamente. Acabamos en un callejón del centro de la ciudad. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto de transportarme.

—Han cruzado dos demonios sin forma y están cerca de aquí —explicó Law. Durante estos días, él y el ser de luz se habían encargado de varios que habían aparecido en la ciudad. Law había cogido práctica distinguiéndolos y rastreándolos.

—Bien, daremos una vuelta —comentó el ángel, con seriedad. Se giró hacia a mí—. En cuanto los veamos intentaremos que te sigan hasta una calle solitaria, pero, si no lo hacen... Deberás atacar igual.

—Ya sabes. Puedes esperar a que se acerquen hasta a ti o puedes proyectar tu aura. Si van a atacar a alguien, deberías hacer lo segundo —me recordó Law.

—Sí. Lo sé, está claro —dije, convencida. Miré fijamente a Law—. Oye, es increíble cómo has aprendido a diferenciar la presencia de los diferentes tipos de demonio. ¡Eres genial!

Él apartó la mirada, pero me acarició la cabeza antes de empezar a caminar, junto con el ángel. Empecé a andar para seguirles. Law iba dando las direcciones. Habíamos aparecido en un callejón cerca del Green Park. Allí es donde se encontraba uno de ellos. La mayoría de los parques de Londres eran bastante grandes, así que sería un poco difícil de hallar. Ya era prácticamente de noche y no había mucha gente por la zona. Law iba delante y nosotros le seguíamos.

—¿Qué hace una chica como tú paseando sola a estas horas? —Un grupo de tres chicos, me cortó el paso para seguir avanzando. Iba a contestar, pero recibieron una patada en el estómago cada uno—. Pero, ¿qué coño?

Continué mi camino mientras se miraban entre ellos, confundidos. Yo miraba la expresión malhumorada de Law, sin poder evitar sonreír, mientras el ángel le regañaba por ser tan violento. Pocos minutos después vi a una pareja sentada en un banco. Noté que alguien me estiraba del brazo y me metía entre unos arbustos. Emití un breve quejido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Law —. ¿Veis allí? Se está acercando a la pareja.

—Es verdad... —murmuré, mientras miraba donde señalaba su dedo.

Vale, debía encargarme de él antes de que atacara a la pareja. En este caso debía proyectar mi aura hasta él. Solo eran unos pocos metros, si lo hacía a tiempo. Me resultaba algo difícil imaginar algo bueno, pero si me era fácil imaginar todo lo malo que podía pasarle a la gente de mi alrededor. Era una suerte que lo segundo también fuera efectivo.

Estiré la mano hacia delante, apuntado a ese ser asqueroso que se arrastraba por el suelo. Este ni si quiera podía caminar, pero estaba segura de que si llegara hasta esas dos personas les haría daño. Di rienda suelta a mis pensamientos y no tardé en notar la presión y el temblor en mi mano. Cerré los ojos al principio, pero los abrí rápidamente para ver si estaba funcionando. ¡Y sí! ¡Lo había vuelto a conseguir!

—¡Así se hace, querida! —exclamó el ángel, alzando los brazos.

—El siguiente está cerca de aquí. Seguidme —ordenó Law, mientras se levantaba. Los dos le seguimos.

Seguimos caminando hasta que salimos del parque. Le seguimos por unas calles, hasta llegar en frente de un bar llamado The Back Room. El demonio estaba fuera. Estaba acercándose a la puerta. Además, dentro había varios de rango medio corrompiendo a gente. Me quedé parada y miré a mis dos compañeros.

—Vale. Yo me encargo de los de dentro. (TN) de el que está fuera. Law, vigílala —indicó el ángel.

—Claro que iba a vigilarla. No hace falta que me des órdenes —gruñó él. El ser de luz levantó el de dedo pulgar y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de transportarse hasta dentro del bar. Law chasqueó la lengua—. Vamos, (TN)-ya.

Asentí y di unos pasos para acercarme al demonio que venía desde el final de la calle. Me puse en frente de él y, mientras esperaba a que se fuera acercando, empecé a concentrarme. Cada vez era más fácil. Vi cómo iba desintegrándose. No me dio tiempo de girarme, tres demonios de los que tenían apariencia humana aparecieron sobre mí. ¿De dónde habían salido? En menos de un segundo, Law les golpeó y los alejó de mí.

—Concéntrate, yo les distraeré —dijo, antes de que los tres se lanzaran sobre él.

—P-pero... —balbuceé.

No podía concentrarme. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Law de defendía bien, pero eran tres y estaba recibiendo algún golpe. Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera paralizado. No, mierda. ¡Tenía que ayudarle! El confiaba en mí. Alcé la mano, que me temblaba por los nervios. Por suerte o por desgracia, me venían a la mente imágenes horribles de lo que podía pasarle, así que no tardé en sentir como conseguía proyectar mi aura.

—¡Apártate! —le grité. Enseguida desapareció, mientras los otros tres me miraban extrañados. Vi como sus manos empezaban a desintegrarse. Se suponía que una vez los alcanzabas no podían huir—. ¡Law!

Exclamé su nombre mientras me giraba para buscarle. Tenía algunas heridas y algo de sangre en la cara. Se estaba chupando una de las heridas del labio. Noté que mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Avancé unos pasos y le rodeé con los brazos.

—Law... ¿Estás bien? He tenido mucho miedo por si te pasaba algo...—murmuré contra su pecho. Puso una mano en mi cabeza y me apretó todavía más contra él.

—Estoy bien. No son rivales para mí, simplemente estaba un poco desentrenado —contestó. Seguramente estaría sonriendo de lado—. Siento haberte asustado.

—Pero tienes heridas. Te curaré cuando lleguemos a mí casa —dije, mientras me separaba un poco de él.

—Se van a curar solas, no te preocupes —me explicó. Le miré algo extrañada—. Los demonios no podemos tener heridas durante mucho tiempo, ni cicatrices. Si no, tendría heridas cada vez que uso y escondo las alas y los cuernos.

—¿Qué tal todo por aquí? —preguntó el ser de luz, apareciendo de repente—. Yo ya he acabado mi trabajo. ¿Sientes algún demonio de rango bajo?

—No, de momento. Volvamos a casa. Ha sido suficiente por hoy —comento, mientras rozaba mi mano con sus dedos.

Asentí. Me corazón todavía latía más fuerte de lo normal. Nos transportamos hasta mí portal. Ellos dos estarían atentos, por si aparecía alguno más. Solo era importante acabar con los de rango bajo, porque el resto no iba atacar a las personas hasta que llegara el momento del plan. Aunque, si íbamos quitando alguno de en medio, era un avance.

Cuando me tumbé en la cama no tardé mucho en dormirme. Demasiadas emociones fuertes. Estaba bastante agotada.


	26. 【CAPÍTULO 25】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Había llegado el descanso de verano, la última semana de mayo. (TN) tenía vacaciones hasta principios de junio. El volver, tenían lugar los exámenes finales, que marcaban el acceso a la universidad. Los «A Level». En ese momento estaba como loca en su habitación. Andaba de un lado para otro, sin parar. Hubo un momento que por fin se sentó, aunque no paraba de mover las piernas.

—Tengo la sensación de que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que he estudiado... —comentó, nerviosa, mientras hojeaba los apuntes y mordía la punta del bolígrafo.

—(TN)-ya... Sacarás buena nota, como siempre. No te agobies —intenté calmarla. Siempre acertaba todas las preguntas en clase.

—Ya, pero el año pasado estudié más... Necesito la máxima nota para asegurarme mi plaza en la universidad —siguió farfullando sin parar. Me acerqué todavía más a ella.

—Tranquilízate... —murmuré, mientras sujetaba su barbilla—. Lo harás bien.

—Vale, sí. ¡Tienes razón! He atendido en clase y he ido repasando. Solo tengo que hacer un último repaso y ya est... —Le di un beso para que se callara de una vez. Cuanto más hablaba más nerviosa se ponía.

—Solo relájate... —Separé mis labios de los suyos y comencé a dar besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. Di un pequeño mordisco.

—Au —se quejó, mientras se reía. Bajé a su cuello y fui lamiendo y mordisqueando hasta llegar a su clavícula. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta con algo de escote, para estar por casa—. Ah, Law...

—¿Qué pasa, (TN)-ya? —murmuré, divertido sin separar mis labios de su piel. Lamí lentamente la zona. Soltó otro pequeño gemido. Me encantaba escucharlos. Y eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que podría disfrutar. Me la había imaginado mil veces gritando mi nombre mientras le embestía con fuerza.

—Ah... —gimió de nuevo, cuando volví a atacar su cuello. Podría pasarme horas y horas disfrutando de su piel, de su calidez, de su aroma... Y haciéndole disfrutar a ella.

—Mierda... —gruñí, mientras me separaba sin ningunas ganas. Más almas sin forma—. Tenemos trabajo... Llamaré al idiota. No hace falta que vengas, puedes quedarte organizando el estudio.

—¡No! Puedo ir... Es pronto. Lo haré cuando volvamos —contestó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente hacia el armario para coger una sudadera. Hice una señal al tipo. Hace poco descubrimos que podíamos comunicarnos también, aunque no fuéramos lo mismo. La comunicación no era tan fuerte, pero suficiente.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó, mientras parecía de repente. Se quedó mirando a (TN)—. ¿Vienes también? ¿No tienes que estudiar?

—Sí, pero así me despejo. Cazar demonios te despierta más que el café —comentó, mientras se peinaba con las manos después de haberse puesto la sudadera.

—Más te vale estudiar a la vuelta —le advertí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pareces mi madre... —murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El ser de luz empezó a reírse. Chasqueé la lengua.

Agarré a (TN) de la cintura y enseguida aparecimos en la ciudad, en la zona donde sentía a los dos demonios deformes. Habían cruzado más, pero no estaban allí. A saber dónde habían ido a parar. Esperaba que los compañeros del idiota estuvieran cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Llegamos a un callejón de Rupert Street. Los dos estaban cerca de allí, puede que hubieran acabado juntos en el mismo sitio. Salí rápidamente a la calle principal y los dos me siguieron. Mirábamos por todos lados mientras íbamos caminando a lo largo de la calle. Mierda, había mucha gente. Teníamos que encontrarlos cuanto antes.

—Ahí hay uno —murmuró (TN), mientras se marchaba corriendo.

—¡No te vayas tan rápido! —exclamé, cabreado, mientras empezaba a seguirle.

El demonio deforme estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre dos señores que estaban tomando un café en una de las mesas de la terraza. Ella llegó antes a la mesa, así que el ser se desintegro justo unos centímetros antes de tocarla. Si hubiera pasado algo hubiera llegado tarde. Le miré frunciendo el ceño. Estaba respirando agitadamente y los señores le miraban, extrañados.

—Oh, perdone. Le he confundido con otra persona —se disculpó, antes de alejarse. Suspiró aliviada después de dar unos pasos.

—No vuelvas a alejarte así —le regañé—. Puede ser peligroso.

—Ya me he encargado del otro. Estaba por aquí cerca —avisó el ser de luz, cuando apareció a nuestro lado. Seguimos caminando hasta el callejón en el que habíamos aparecido—. No he visto demonios con apariencia humana por la zona.

—Dejémoslo por ahora —comenté. Él asintió. Giramos y nos metimos en la pequeña calle. Cogí a (TN) de la muñeca y, en unos segundos, estábamos en su habitación. Solos. Ella me miró haciendo pucheritos—. Eso no te servirá. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Lo siento... Pensaba que te transportarías hasta ahí —se disculpó.

—Sí, pero... Me ha pillado desprevenido y me he puesto nervioso. Hay que planear bien las cosas y no improvisar —le recordé.

—Tienes razón. No volveré a hacerlo —dijo, algo seria—. Bueno, voy a organizarme un poco y a empezar a repasar.

—Está bien... —susurré, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Ánimo.

Desaparecí rápidamente. Quería dar una vuelta a la ciudad, simplemente para comprobar. Además, si estaba por el centro localizaría más rápido posibles demonios sin forma y el ser de luz aparecería rápidamente. Era momento de dejar que (TN) se concentrara en sus estudios y encargarnos nosotros de limpiar la ciudad.

La tarde fue bastante aburrida. Había unos cuantos demonios con forma corrompiendo a gente, pero nada fuera de lo inusual. Ninguno de los deformes que atacaba. Desde que el portal se abrió del todo esto era más peligroso. Por suerte, habíamos actuado a tiempo. Sería extraño que personas murieran de repente por la calle.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Estaba paseando por una de las calles grandes cuando escuché un leve grito en uno de los callejones. Un humano no podría haberlo oído con tanto ruido alrededor, pero yo sí. Tal vez encontrara algo que hiciera la noche más interesante. Al doblar la segunda esquina me encontré a un tipo que tenía acorralada a una chica. Le intentaba quitar la ropa mientras ella gritaba y daba manotazos. Bien. Empezaba la fiesta. Me acerqué al tipo y le estiré de la sudadera.

—¿Qué cojones pasa? —se preguntó, extrañado. La chica miraba sorprendida, pero no tardó en aprovechar para huir. No volvería. Me hice visible. Solté al tipo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente—. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde has salido?

—Cállate —contesté. Le cogí del cuello y le estampé contra la pared. Apreté con fuerza mientras su cara se iba poniendo roja. Su aura estaba bastante oscura, puede que no fuera la primera vez que intentaba violar a una chica. Puse una mano sobre su pecho.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué haces, joder? ¡Está ardiendo! ¡Me quemo! —gritó, mientras pataleaba. Aparté la mano e intentó inclinar la cabeza para mirarse. No había nada —. ¿Pero qué...?

—He marcado tu alma, para acordarme de que debo hacerte sufrir todavía más de lo normal cuando llegues al infierno —contesté, aclarando sus dudas.

—¿Qué coño dices? —siguió preguntando. Suspiré. Le mostré mi verdadero rostro. Comenzó a gritar sin parar. No pudo huir porque le tenía agarrado del cuello. Puse una mano en su boca para ahogar sus patéticos gritos.

—Si te vuelvo a ver acercarte a alguna chica, te juro que usaré la peor de las torturas durante toda la eternidad. —Una vez estuvo todo aclarado, le solté y se largó corriendo del callejón.

Bien, más cosas que hacer. Había notado que varios demonios traspasaban el portal. Me reuní con el ser de luz y, en menos de una hora, habíamos acabado con las tres almas sin forma. Aún aparecían pocas para todas las que había en el mundo de la Oscuridad. Me gustaría poder desintegrar por mí mismo, pero entre demonios no podíamos hacerlo.

Se había hecho bastante tarde, así que (TN) debía estar durmiendo. Cuando llegué a su habitación me la encontré tirada en la cama. Estaba dormida, boca abajo. La manta se le había movido y solo le cubría hasta mitad de los muslos. Se había ido a dormir solo con la camiseta y las bragas, ni si quiera se había puesto el pijama. Los apuntes, los bolígrafos y los colores estaban esparcidos por el escritorio. Estaría tan cansada que no había ordenado las cosas.

Me acerqué a ella y le tapé bien con la manta. Iba a irme, pero me apetecía estar cerca de ella, aunque fuera solo un rato. Me puse de cuclillas y le aparté unos mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara. Me quedé un rato acariciándole. Ya solo quedaban dos meses. Dos meses y nunca volvería a verla. Se me revolvía todo por dentro al pensarlo, pero sabía que gracias a este plan ella estaría a salvo. A pesar del sufrimiento me alegraba que el destino me hubiera puesto en su camino.

[•••]

—¡Mi primer examen! —exclamaba, (TN), nerviosa, mientras acababa de ponerse el uniforme. Casi nos mata por haber aparecido mientras se vestía y, sí, por fin había llegado el día en que empezaban los exámenes. El descanso de verano pasó realmente rápido, entre demonios y los nervios por esas estúpidas pruebas académicas—. Respira hondo, respira hondo...

—Vamos, querida. ¡Tú puedes con eso y mucho más! —exclamó el ser de luz, alzando los puños—. Estaremos allí por si necesitas ayuda extra.

—Pero... Eso es trampa. No deberías estar ofreciendo ese tipo de ayuda —murmuró, extrañada, mientras se abrochaba el último botón de la camisa.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Olvídalo todo. Olvida mis palabras. —Se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a la cabeza. Suspiré. Demasiado dramático y ruidoso.

—Está bien. Ya es la hora. Nos vemos después —se despidió, mientras cogía la mochila y se acercaba a la puerta. Los dos le seguimos—. Mejor dicho, hablamos después, ya que vernos nos vamos a ver igual.

—(TN)-ya. Tranquila... Lo harás genial. Si desintegras demonios, puedes con esto —le animé, antes de darle un beso en la frente. El uniforme del instituto le quedaba jodidamente bien. Ya le pillaría un día de estos antes de que se lo quitara al volver a casa. 

—Me parece hasta más fácil desintegrar demonios... —comentó, sonriendo—. Pero sí, tienes razón. Gracias. Adiós, chicos.

Salió disparada de la habitación. Salí fuera de la casa para verle ir al autobús. Abrió la puerta y su hermana salió disparada escaleras abajo. Cerró torpemente, mientras regañaba a Helena por irse corriendo. Casi se tropieza en el último escalón y la pequeña empezó a reírse exageradamente. (TN) frunció el ceño y se acercó para despeinarle el pelo, mientras Helena le daba manotazos para que parara. Se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron su camino al autobús. Le iba a echar mucho de menos.


	27. 【CAPÍTULO 26】

_**(Narra TN)** _

No me podía creer que ya hubiera acabado. Tanto tiempo esperando los exámenes y estaba a punto de entregar el último. Revisé que las hojas estuvieran bien ordenadas y me levanté de la silla. Guardé el bolígrafo en la mochila y colgué una de las asas en mi hombro.

El pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes comparando sus respuestas. No quería saber nada sobre eso, prefería esperar directamente a los resultados. Aceleré el paso y, cuando salí del edificio, vi a mis amigas a la distancia.

—No me puedo creer que ya hayamos terminado —comenté, emocionada, cuando llegué hasta ellas.

—Lo próximo es la graduación y... ¡Fiesta de fin de curso! —exclamó Nora.

—Bueno, aún falta un poco... —añadió Emily. Es verdad, hasta la tercera semana de julio no terminábamos las clases. Ahora haríamos actividades y proyectos con más tranquilidad, ya que habían pasado los exámenes.

—Sí... Un poco más de un mes, lo sé. Pero esta parte del curso siempre pasa rápido —dijo Nora, animada.

—Bueno, ¿vamos al autobús? Me muero de ganas de llegar a casa y darme una ducha para despejarme. —Cogí a cada una de un brazo y empecé a arrastrarlas hacia la parada.

Nada más llegar, después de contar a mi madre qué tal había ido, fui corriendo a mi habitación. Ella se estaba preparando para ir a buscar a mi hermana al colegio. Me acerqué al baño y enchufé la ducha para que corriera el agua hasta que saliera calentita. Fui rápidamente a por el pijama, para dejarlo en el baño y poder cambiarme nada más acabar de secarme.

Me fui quitando la ropa y la dejé en el cesto, para ponerla luego en la lavadora. Mis padres compraron varios uniformes. Puse mis pies sobre la una pequeña toalla que estaba enfrente de la ducha y corrí la cortina. Nada más entrar, el agua caliente empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Sentí que mis músculos se relajaban. ¡Qué nerviosa había estado estos días!

De pronto noté como alguien me acariciaba la cintura. Agarré un boté de champú y me giré rápidamente. ¡Era Law! Y estaba desnudo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No tuvo bastante la otra vez? Además, ¿cómo quería que aguantara mis ganas teniéndole desnudo y mojado a mi lado?

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, intentando mirarle a los ojos. No podía evitar mirarle ahí abajo. Es que... Era descomunal. No había visto ninguna en persona, pero sabía que eso no era lo normal.

—No te cortes, mira todo lo que quieras... —dijo él, sonriendo de lado y pasando de mi pregunta. 

—No puedes estar aquí. ¿Y sí...? —empecé a decir.

—No va a pasar nada. Se lo que hago —me interrumpió él—. Solo haz como si no estuviera aquí.

—Sí, claro. Muy fácil —añadí, irónicamente. Él solo puso de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa—. Está bien.

Le di la espalda. Calma. Ante todo mucho calma. Solo tenía que estar duchándome como si el no estuviera allí. Abrí el bote de champú y me puse un poco en la palma de la mano. Lo volví a dejar y me enjaboné la cabeza. Cuando noté los dedos de Law enredándose en mi pelo, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¿No habías dicho que no estabas aquí? —pregunté, sin girarme y sin apartar sus manos.

—Solo voy a lavarte el pelo... —contestó, mientras comenzaba a mover los dedos haciendo movimientos circulares. Me dejé llevar. No quería que parara, me estaba dando mucho gustito. Poco después noté que se movió y sentí su miembro entre mis nalgas y la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Ay...—solté sin querer. ¡Por favor! Resistirse a eso era una tortura. Apartó las manos de mi pelo y las apoyó en mis hombros.

—¿Puedes girarte y enjabonarte el cuerpo? —me preguntó, con voz ronca, pegando su boca a mi oído. ¿Esto contaba como intento de corromperme? Bueno, él había dicho que sabía lo que hacía... Asentí, mientras estiraba el brazo para coger la esponja, pero él me frenó—. Con las manos...

Noté que las rodillas me temblaban. ¿Seguro que no habría problemas con esto? Pero, uf... Me lo había pedido de una forma... Era difícil negarse. Me giré hacia él, mientras se alejaba un poco, lo que el espacio de la ducha permitía. Me puse gel en las manos y froté primero mis brazos. Luego hice lo mismo con mi vientre y, subí a los pechos. Noté que mis mejillas ardían al ver la mirada de Law mientras me veía tocarme. Luego me fijé en su miembro, que estaba más grande que antes. Fue entonces cuando todo mi cuerpo comenzó a arder. A pesar de la vergüenza, me sentía totalmente deseada por él, y era una sensación agradable. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable. Tenía un gran conflicto en mi mente.

De pronto, acercó una mano a mi cara y me acarició la mejilla. Parecía mirarme con ternura, o puede que me estuviera confundiendo. No sé. No entendía absolutamente nada. Lo único que tenía claro eran las ganas que sentía de estar junto a él.

—Lamento si te has sentido incómoda... Yo, bueno, quería guardarme esta imagen para los próximos cien años, o hasta que pueda recordarla... —murmuró. Enseguida continuó—. Y no solo esta. Ya tengo muchas guardadas...Tú leyendo un cuento, tú durmiendo, tú concentrada estudiando, tú intentando cocinar algo decente, tú resolviendo peleas entre tus compañeros, tú jugando con tu hermana...

Me había quedado sin palabras. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en el momento en que Law se iría para siempre, pero en ese instante había notado como si mi corazón empezara a partirse. Por suerte, esas palabras me las había dicho en ese momento, ya que mis lágrimas se camuflaban con el agua que caía por mi cara. Justo antes de desaparecer, me dio un suave beso en la frente. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y empecé a llorar con todas las ganas que me había estado aguantando hace unos segundos. No era malo llorar y desahogarse cuando lo necesitabas...

[•••]

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que acabamos los exámenes. Estábamos a finales de julio. Ya quedaba poco para que nos dieran las notas y saber si teníamos posibilidades de ir a la universidad que queríamos. El ser de luz todavía no nos había dicho nada sobre cuando intentaríamos cerrar el portal. Al parecer, alguno de sus compañeros tenía problemas en volver a purificar el aura de los niños que faltaban. Esperaba que no de demoraran mucho más...

Habíamos acabado las clases del lunes. Nora, Emily y yo estábamos en la entrada del colegio, esperando a que saliera mi hermana. Ellas no iban en autobús, pero se quedaban charlando conmigo un rato.

—Podríamos ir a tomar el té juntas esta tarde —propuso Nora. Era una buena idea. Ahora que no necesitábamos estudiar como locas podíamos ir más de una vez a la semana. De repente noté que alguien me subía la falda.

—¡Oye! —exclamé enfada, mientras me giraba. Habían sido unos críos de la escuela junior. Les pegué unos cuantos gritos mientras huían riéndose. Vi que Law les ponía la zancadilla y caían al suelo. Sonreí, victoriosa. Aunque me sonrojé levemente al ver cómo él miraba con intensidad la falda de mi uniforme.

—Malditos niñatos, ¿es que no les enseñan modales en casa? —preguntó Nora, quejándose.

—Los padres de ahora son demasiado permisivos... —comentó Emily.

—¡Hermanita! —exclamó Helena, mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

—Bueno, chicas. Nos vemos esta tarde —me despedí de mis amigas, mientras mi hermana me estiraba del brazo para ir hacia el autobús.

Cuando llegamos, mamá ya tenía la comida preparada. Comíamos un poco tarde al acabar las clases. Podíamos comer allí en el instituto, pero preferíamos esperar un poco más y comer en casa. Ese día estábamos las dos tan hambrientas que ni si quiera fuimos a cambiarnos y quitarnos el uniforme.

Helena se ofreció a fregar mi plato a cambio de que viera una película con ella antes de cenar. Le dije que no hacía falta, que la podíamos ver igual, así que acabé fregando mis cosas igualmente. ¿A qué venía ese tipo de intercambios? En fin, era una tontería. Mamá nos avisó de que se iba un momento a comprar, pero volvía en unos minutos. Acabé de guardar las cosas y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Law estaba allí, cerca de mi cama.

—Eres muy malo. Mira que poner la zancadilla a unos pobres niños... —comenté, sonriendo, mientras me acercaba a él.

—Ellos se lo han buscado —dijo, sonriendo de lado. Se estaba acercando a mí peligrosamente. Me cogió de la cintura y me obligó a tumbarme en la cama.

—Eres un bruto... —gruñí contra la almohada, ya que estaba bocabajo. Me cogió de los tobillos y empujó mis piernas hacia delante, flexionándolas y ofreciendo una vista panorámica de mi trasero. La falda era algo corta, así que me estaría viendo las bragas—. ¿Esta es otra de las imágenes que quieres guardar?

—Cuántas más mejor —contestó, divertido—. No sabes las vistas que tengo desde aquí...

—Exagerado —murmuré, sonriendo. De repente, mordió una de mis nalgas, lo cual me hizo soltar un gritito—. ¡Marrano! 

—Si estuvieras viendo lo mismo que yo, sabrías que ha sido prácticamente imposible resistirse —se defendió, mientras me cogía y me daba la vuelta. Ahora lo tenía entre mis piernas.

—Repito. Eres un exagerado —dije, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—No exagero —intervino, frunciendo el ceño—. Tendrías que verte con mis ojos...

—¿Y qué diferencia hay? —pregunté.

—La diferencia es que tú estás ciega y yo te veo perfecta —contestó, mientras se inclinaba hasta rozar su nariz con la mía. Mis mejillas ardieron enseguida. Debía parecer una idiota sonriendo de esa manera, pero Law me hacía creer que realmente era una chica guapa. Se alejó de golpe—. Mierda.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, preocupada, mientras me incorporaba. Desapareció rápidamente.

Escuché a mi hermana gritar desde su habitación. Había sido un grito de miedo y de dolor. Bajé rápidamente de la cama y fui corriendo hasta su habitación. Abrí la puerta de golpe. Helena estaba en el suelo cogiéndose el brazo. Tenía una especie de arañazo e intentaba parar la sangre con su manita. Law tenía al demonio sin forma acorralado, a los que solo podía ver yo.

—¡Helena! —exclamé, mientras me acercaba a ella. Por suerte, la puerta de casa se abrió—. ¡Mamá, mamá!

—¿Qué pasa? —le escuché preguntar, mientras se acercaba a la habitación. Se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital! ¡Vamos!

—Sí —dije, mientras me apartaba para que ella le cogiera en brazos. Justo cuando salieron de la habitación me acerqué a donde estaba Law.

—Maldito... —gruñí con rabia, mientras apretaba el cráneo de aquella cosa con todas mis fuerzas. Por suerte no tardó mucho en desintegrarse—. Tengo que irme, Law. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Salí corriendo. Mi madre estaba cogiendo las llaves del coche que estaban en la entrada. Abrí la puerta y salimos disparadas hacia el vehículo. Ayudamos a Helena a sentarse en la parte de atrás, le abroché el cinturón mientras mamá se subía al coche y, después, me senté rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto. Me giré hacia atrás. Los alaridos de mi hermana me erizaban la piel. Mi madre le había dado unas gasas para taparse la herida, pero era bastante grande y ya estaban totalmente llenas de sangre. Esperaba que llegáramos a tiempo antes de que pasara algo grave.


	28. 【CAPÍTULO 27】

_**(Narra Law)** _

Me transporté hasta el hospital más cercano a casa de (TN). Obviamente irían a ese. Estaban tardando bastante. ¡Joder! Ese demonio había aparecido justo en la habitación de Helena. Había aparecido ahí de todos los malditos sitios que había en esa ciudad. Había reaccionado rápido, pero no había sido suficiente.

Un rato después, por fin vi el coche aparecer. La madre aparcó torpemente en el parking. (TN) salió rápidamente y cogió a su hermana en brazos. Les seguí de cerca. Nada más llegar a urgencias, les atendieron rápidamente. Los médicos se llevaron a la pequeña y las otras dos se quedaron en la sala de espera. (TN) tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre y, esta, le rodeaba con un brazo. Me senté en la silla de al lado. Su cuerpo estaba temblando levemente. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y ella me miró de reojo. Tenía los ojos llorosos y odiaba con todas mis fuerzas verle así. Solo esperaba que los compañeros del idiota cumplieran pronto su cometido y pudiéramos cerrar el portal de una maldita vez.

—¿La madre de Helena? —preguntó una enfermera, desde la puerta donde habían llevado a la niña.

—Enseguida venimos, cariño —le dijo a (TN), mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Entró en la habitación y la enfermera cerró la puerta detrás de ella. (TN) me apretó fuerte la mano. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. No sabía nada de su hermana y la espera le estaba matando. Acerqué mi otra mano a su cabeza y le acaricié el pelo en un intento de tranquilizarle. Aunque sabía que era inútil en esos momentos, quería que supiera que estaba a su lado.

—Lo siento, (TN)-ya... No he llegado a tiempo —murmuré, algo decaído. No podía evitar sentirme culpable.

—No es tú culpa... —susurró, intentando mover los labios lo menos posible, ya que había más gente en la sala.

Ya había pasado un rato y todavía no salían. (TN) no paraba de mover las piernas. ¿Podían decir algo? ¿Cuánto rato iban a tenerle así? Unos minutos después, la enfermera volvió a abrir. Le hizo una señal para que pasara y ella se levantó rápidamente. Me transporté hasta allí. Helena estaba más o menos bien. Estaba en la camilla mareada y medio dormida.

—Tu hermana está bien. Ha perdido mucha sangre, así que le hemos hecho una transfusión. Le hemos desinfectado la herida y ahora está sedada —explicó el médico. (TN) asintió lentamente—. Estamos preocupados por otra cosa...

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, con un fino hilo de voz.

—No paraba de repetir que algo le había atacado, que ella no se lo había hecho —contestó el médico—. Pensamos, bueno... Puede que le pase lo mismo que a ti. Puede que tenga esquizofrenia.

—No —murmuró (TN), mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Pensamos que ha visto algo y ha cogido algo puntiagudo para defenderse y se lo ha ido clavando en el brazo para librarse de lo que se estuviera imaginando —siguió insistiendo el doctor.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó (TN), apretando los puños—. Habrá tenido un accidente y se estará inventando algo para que no le riñan. No tiene ninguna enfermedad.

—Hablen con ella, pero... Es extraño. Si vuelve a repetirse algo por el estilo la llevaría a hacerle una revisión —comentó él, dirigiéndose a la madre—. Se quedará unas horas en observación. Pueden esperar aquí o pueden irse a casa y les llamaremos.

—Nos esperamos aquí —dijo la madre, mientras cogía a (TN) del brazo y le arrastraba hasta la sala de espera.

Fueron las horas más largas de mi vida. Para mí, el tiempo solía pasar rápido, pero podía sentir la angustia de (TN) y su madre. Por suerte, la niña estaba viva. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Por fin, un rato después la puerta se abrió. La niña salió cogida de la mano de una de las enfermeras. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

El ser de luz y yo estábamos esperando en la habitación, mientras (TN) estaba con su hermana. Me había tocado explicarle todo a ese tipo. Se había quedado horrorizado. Ahora solo podíamos esperar. Por suerte, no tardó mucho en aparecer en la habitación, aunque su expresión era bastante seria.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el ser de luz.

—Tenemos que contarle todo —dijo ella, mirándonos a los dos. ¿Qué? ¡Pero si tenía diez años! No iba a entender nada.

—No sé si es buena idea... —comentó el tipo.

—¡Se piensa que está loca! No quiero que se piense eso. Llevo toda la vida pensándolo y no quiero que ella pase por lo mismo que yo —exclamó. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos de nuevo. Me arrepentía tanto por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Ni si quiera llegaba a entender cómo podía gustarle después de todo.

—¿Y si sale corriendo a contárselo a tu madre? —preguntó el ser de luz.

—No lo hará. Estoy segura de que lo entenderá. Incluso podría ayudarnos. Podría cubrirme si alguna vez nos vamos y mi madre ve que no estoy en casa —contestó ella. Me miró fijamente—. Tú te fías, ¿verdad? Nos conoces desde siempre.

—Sí, claro que me fío —contesté.

—No vale. Estás loquito por ella. Le dirías que sí a todo —contestó el tipo, mirándome de reojo. Chasqueé la lengua y aparté la mirada, pero pude ver como (TN) sonreía levemente ante ese comentario.

—Es cierto, pero sé que podemos contárselo. Puede que al principio esté un poco nerviosa, pero hará caso a su hermana mayor —expliqué. Ella asintió con energía mientras miraba al tipo con cara suplicante.

—Está bien... De todas formas, si sale mal puedo borrar sus recuerdos —comentó, tranquilamente, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —pregunté, con interés. Podría haberlo dicho antes. Él asintió orgulloso.

—Vale, entonces... Vamos —dijo (TN), antes de ponerse en marcha.

Le seguimos por detrás mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana. No sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar, pero haría todo lo que le dijera (TN) y, si no, el ser de luz se encargaría. Era un buen plan. Cuando entramos, Helena estaba tumbada en la cama y abrazando uno de sus peluches. Se incorporó al ver a su hermana y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía la herida vendada. Se le notaba en la cara que le faltaba algo de energía.

—Helen... Tengo que explicarte algo, pero es un secreto. ¿Entendido? —le preguntó (TN), mientras se sentaba junto a ella. La niña asintió—. No estás loca. Lo que te hizo daño fue un demonio. Están entre nosotros y no todo el mundo puede verlos. Yo sí, y también puedo luchar contra ellos. Además tengo dos amigos, un demonio bueno y un ángel, que me están ayudando y, juntos, vamos a cerrar la puerta para que no vengan nunca más.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró la niña, extrañada—. ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

—Aquí, en la habitación. Dejaros ver —contestó. Dijo esto último mirando hacia nosotros. Suspiré. Había llegado el momento. Cuando lo hicimos, Helena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Son...? ¿Son de verdad? —preguntó, mirando a su hermana.

—Claro que lo somos —contesté, mientras cogía una de sus muñecas de plástico y le rompía una pierna. Me acerqué y se la puse en frente de la cara.

—¡Oye! ¡Mi muñeca! —Me quitó el juguete de las manos mientras me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Por favor Law, eres un desalmado... Qué poco considerado —me regañó el tipo.

—¡Cállate! Solo le estaba dando una pequeña demostración —grité, cabreado. Él se agarró al brazo de (TN) y fingió estar llorando. Estúpido... Helena empezó a reírse.

—Sois muy graciosos... —comentó, entre risas. ¿Yo? ¿Gracioso? Nunca me habían dicho eso. La niña se giró hacia su hermana—. Entonces... ¿Me salvasteis del monstruo?

—Sí. Law le cogió y yo le destruí —contestó (TN), sonriendo con orgullo.

—¡Oh! ¡Es como si tuvieras súper poderes! Eres como de los X-men. ¿Cómo los matas? ¿Con rayos láser? —empezó a farfullar, emocionada, mientras movía las manos como si lanzara rayos. Había recuperado la energía en un momento.

—Algo así —contestó la mayor, sonriendo.

—Ahora que lo sabes tienes que ayudarnos —intervine. Se quedó quieta y me miró fijamente—. A veces, tenemos que ir a cazar demonios por la ciudad. Si vuestra mamá ve que (TN) ha desaparecido de repente, tienes que inventarte una excusa.

—Vale. No está bien decir mentiras, pero es para matar demonios y salvar a la gente —comentó ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma. Volvió a mirarme fijamente—. Eres muy guapo.

—¿Qué? —murmuré, algo nervioso, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esta cría? ¿A qué venía ese comentario teniendo diez años? (TN) y el tipo se reían sin parar.

—Vaya, parece que las hermanas tienen el mismo gusto —comentó el ser de luz. Helena le miró sorprendida. Luego me miró otra vez a mí y luego a su hermana.

—¿Sois novios? ¿Tú novio es un demonio? —preguntó, totalmente emocionada—. ¿Os habéis dado besitos?

—¡Helena! Se acabó la conversación —le cortó (TN), algo nerviosa. Ya no se reía tanto.

—Claro que sí. Y otras cosas —le contesté yo, sonriendo de lado. (TN) me miró sorprendida y enfadada.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó la pequeña, extrañada. Unos segundos después se llevó una mano a la boca—. ¡Cosas de mayores! No puedo escuchar eso.

—No traumatices a la niña —me reprochó el ser de luz. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Un momento! Había problemas en la ciudad.

—Tenemos que irnos —avisé, mientras miraba al tipo. El asintió. (TN) iba a decir algo, estaba seguro de que quería venir—. No, hoy quédate con tu hermana. Nosotros nos encargamos esta vez.

—¿Hay demonios? —preguntó la pequeña, con un brillo en los ojos. Pensaba que se asustaría. Siempre tan tímida y tan vergonzosa. Me había sorprendido—. ¡Pateadles el trasero!

—Claro, querida. Para eso estamos —comentó el tipo, emocionado, mientras levantaba el pulgar.

Desaparecimos mientras las dos nos decían adiós con la mano. No me gustaba dejarlas solas, pero teníamos que actuar. Además, (TN) ya había aprendido a defenderse sola. De todas formas, si notaba algo cerca de su casa acudiría inmediatamente.

No tardamos mucho en acabar. Habíamos derrotado a tres almas sin forma y, ya de paso, nos habíamos librado de unos cuantos demonios corrompedores. No podíamos dejar testigos allí donde actuábamos. Una vez despejada la zona, nos transportamos hasta el tejado de (TN).

—Teno que hablar contigo —le comenté al tipo, mientras nos sentábamos. El me miró con atención—. Cuando cerremos el portal... Necesito que le borres a (TN) todos los recuerdos sobre nosotros dos.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo has hablado con ella? —preguntó, extrañado. Negué con la cabeza—. Eso... Es muy egoísta por tu parte.

—¿Te crees que me importa? Soy un demonio y hago lo que me da la gana —contesté, frunciendo el ceño. Le había visto llorar cuando mencioné el tema. Ella habría pensado que no me había dado cuenta, pero claro que lo vi. No pensaba dejar que estuviera triste, prefería que lo olvidara todo.

—Bien. Tendré que borrar los recuerdos de ella y de su hermana —dijo el tipo.

—Bueno... Y de sus amigas y sus compañeros de clase —añadí, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, molesto. Suspiró—. Está bien. No te muestres ante nadie más que conozca a (TN) o me llevará siglos borrar tantos recuerdos.

—Que sí... —murmuré, molesto.

—Voy a ver cómo le van las cosas a mi compañero. A ver si conseguimos solucionar de una vez el problema —comentó, mientras se levantaba—. Nos vemos.

Desapareció después de despedirse. Me acomodé al lado de la chimenea. Puede que estuviera siendo egoísta, pero sabía que era lo mejor. (TN) no tenía por qué recordarme si era imposible que estuviéramos juntos. Eso le impediría conocer a otro y poder ser feliz. Aunque me jodiera, sabía que era lo que tenía que pasar.


	29. 【CAPÍTULO 28】

_**(Narra TN)** _

El resto de semana pasó rápido y enseguida llegó el viernes. ¡Por fin nos habían dado las notas! ¡Por fin, por fin! Nos las habían dado en papel y también las habían mandado al correo electrónico. Casi me caigo subiendo por las escaleras de casa. Abrí la puerta como pude y, nada más cerrar fui directa a la cocina.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —grité, mientras llegaba hasta allí. Se me quedó mirando cuando llegué—. ¡He sacado A en todos los exámenes!

—¡Muy bien, cariño! ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti! —exclamó, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. He de admitir que me hubiera gustado sacar los dos «+», eso hubiera sido perfecto, pero no había que ser avariciosa. No había estudiado al cien por cien y era lo que me merecía—. Entrarás de sobra en la universidad que querías. Habrá que hacer la matrícula.

—Sí —afirmé, emocionada. La universidad, vaya. Cómo pasaba el tiempo—. Voy a ver a Helena.

Mi hermana se había quedado descansando en casa durante esa semana. Le habíamos ido cambiando los vendajes y desinfectando la herida tal y como nos había explicado el médico. Seguramente le quedaría cicatriz, pero ya no tenía tan mala pinta como hace unos días. Le habían firmado un papel para que se quedara en casa esos días, no por la herida, sino por el estado de shock que se suponía que tenía.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé algo sorprendida. Helena había preparada una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación. Había varias sillas y sus peluches estaban sentados. Law también estaba allí. Le había puesto maquillaje y unas horquillas en el pelo. Cogía su taza de té mientras miraba hacia la pared, malhumorado.

—¿Qué hacéis? —pregunté divertida.

—Law me había dicho que si dejaba de hacer preguntas podíamos hacer lo que quisiera, y... Hacía tiempo que no daba una fiesta del té —explicó, aguantándose la risa. Ya era demasiado mayor para eso. Estaba claro que lo había hecho para fastidiar a Law.

—Genial. Os dejo continuar. Me voy a mi habitación —me despedí, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Había sido tan adorable ver a Law jugando con mi hermana... Obviamente había sido en contra de su voluntad, pero me había parecido una escena muy tierna. Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Dejé la mochila al lado del escritorio y me puse en frente del espejo para quitarme el uniforme. Me desabroché los botones de la camisa. Teníamos una de manga larga, para cuando hacía más frío y una de manga corta, para cuando se acercaba el verano, aunque allí en Londres no había temperaturas muy altas.

Me miré fijamente en el espejo. No entendía lo que le gustaba a Law de mí. Es decir, era una chica del montón. No tenía nada en especial. Llevaba un sujetador blanco de encaje. Casi todos mis sujetadores eran así. No es que los fuera a ver nadie, pero me gustaba ese estilo. Eran más bonitos. Vi a Law reflejado en el espejo. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? Todavía seguía maquillado.

—¿Ya se ha acabado la fiesta? —pregunté, intentando aguantarme la risa.

De repente, se acercó a mí y me pegó contra la pared. Me cogió de las piernas y me obligó a rodearle la cintura con ellas. Rompió la poca distancia que nos separaba y me dio un húmedo beso. Su lengua se movía salvajemente dentro de mi boca, mientras notaba sus dedos clavarse con fuerza en mis muslos. Cuando separó sus labios de los míos, todavía estábamos unidos por un fino hilo de saliva que se rompió enseguida. Se le había corrido todo el pintalabios. Ya no tenía ningunas ganas de reírme. Estaba completamente excitada y Law me miraba con mucha intensidad. Podía notar su miembro contra mi sexo.

—¿Te crees que me puedes hablar así vestida y que no pase nada? Con esa maldita minifalda y sin camisa... —dijo, con voz ronca, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Perdón... —murmuré. ¿En serio se me solo se me había ocurrido decir esa estupidez? Mi boca y mi cerebro no estaban coordinando muy bien en ese momento. El cosquilleo que sentía ahí abajo me estaba nublando los sentidos.

—¿Perdón? No pidas perdón por tonterías. Espabila un poco y deja de ser tan buena. No quiero que la gente se aproveche de ti... Cada vez que me pidas perdón por alguna estupidez, te voy a castigar —dijo, justo antes de clavarme las uñas en las nalgas.

—¡Ah! —se me escapó. Era un gemido entre dolor y placer.

¿Por qué me había excitado todavía más que me hubiera hecho daño? Soltó un gruñido y se lanzó directo a mi cuello. Me encantaba cuando mordisqueaba y lamía esa zona. Se notaba que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. De pronto, se escuchó gritar a mi hermana desde el pasillo. << ¿Dónde estás, Law? ¡Eres tonto! ¡La fiesta no se ha acabado! >>. Mierda. Se estaba acercando hacia la habitación. Law me soltó.

—Tienes la cara manchada de pintalabios... Yo de ti me lo quitaría rápido o tu hermana sabrá que has hecho cosas malas —susurró, sonriendo de lado. ¡Cobarde! Iba a esconderse de ella. Me acerqué rápidamente a la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama. Ahí tenía toallitas.

—¿Law está aquí? —preguntó Helena, mientras abría la puerta sin llamar. Él me miraba divertido desde la cama.

—No entres sin llamar... —le advertí, sin girarme, mientras sacaba una toallita y me la acercaba rápidamente a la cara—. Además, si gritas esas cosas mamá sospechará. Es un secreto.

—Mamá se ha ido un momento, y Law... ¡Se ha ido sin avisar! Me las pagará —dijo enfadada, antes de irse de la habitación. Me giré hacia él.

—Podrías acabar de jugar con ella —le propuse.

—Eso de la fiesta del té es una tortura. Me siento ridículo —comentó, malhumorado.

—Pues a mí no me has parecido ridículo... Me ha gustado verte así — dije, sonriendo. Me miró mientras arqueaba una ceja, como si no creyera mis palabras.

—Está bien. Iré un rato más, pero solo un rato —aceptó, finalmente. Desapareció después de decir esas palabras. Sonreí. Era un demonio adorable. Sexy y adorable.

[•••]

Los días iban pasando entre proyectos, actividades prácticas, desintegrar demonios, besos a escondidas con Law... Había llegado el penúltimo viernes de instituto. El siguiente ya era la graduación y la fiesta. Ya era por la tarde y estaba mirando vestidos con Nora y Emily. Ya nos habíamos probado unos cuantos, pero no dábamos con el ideal.

—¡A la de tres salimos! —exclamó Nora, desde su probador—. Una, dos... ¡Tres!

Nora llevaba un vestido corto y ajustado de color coral. Era de tirantes y tenía toda la espalda descubierta. Emily llevaba un vestido corto negro, de manga corta y no muy ajustado. La falda era algo vaporosa. Yo llevaba un vestido largo, de color rojo. Tenía los hombros al descubierto y un poco de escote. Era apretado hasta la cintura y la falta era más sueltecita.

—Vaya, (TN). El rojo te queda genial. —comentó Nora, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Se giró hacia Emily— A ti también te queda muy bien, Emily. Creo que te sientes más cómoda con este que con los anteriores.

—Es verdad. Te queda muy bien —comenté, sonriendo. Se puso un poco nerviosa. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, aunque fuera entre nosotras—. Nora el tuyo también te queda genial. Es de tu estilo, provocador.

—Uy, sí... Soy muy provocadora —comentó entre risas—. Odio los vestidos, pero creo que me quedaré con este.

—Pues ya está claro. ¡Por fin! —exclamé. Odiaba estar tanto rato probándome cosas. Me agobiaba.

Entramos cada una a su probador. Ya solo quedaba volver a vestirse y pagar los vestidos. Me pondría unos tacones negros que tenía en casa y algún bolsito a conjunto. Me sobresalté al ver a Law en el espejo. ¡Qué maldita manía tenía de hacer eso! Iba a decirle algo pero se puso el dedo en la boca para indicarme que me callara. Hinché los mofletes, enfadada. Se acercó hasta pegarse a mi espalda y me acarició los hombros. Cada vez que me tocaba era como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

—También quiero guardarme esta imagen... —murmuró en mi oído. Me excitaba tanto escuchar su voz tan cerca—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias Law, pero... —Me tapó la boca con la mano. Solo iba a decirle que exageraba.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna tontería —se quejó—. No podrás quitarte a los chicos de encima en el baile.

—Claro —dije, irónicamente, nada más apartó la mano de mi boca —. Además, me da igual. Ya te he dicho que es imposible que me fije en nadie teniéndote a ti. Ya cuando... Cuando te vayas... No sé. Da igual, no quiero hablar de chicos.

—Está bien. Nos vemos en tu casa —se despidió. Ya está. Se había esfumado. Menos mal. Justo a tiempo, ya que estaba a punto de llorar.

Esto era horrible. Era bastante trágico aunque tratara de evitar pensar sobre ello. Dos personas que se quieren, bueno... Él no era una persona, pero se entiende. Se quieren, pero están destinadas a separarse por el bien de la humanidad. Si fuera una película en el cine sería de las que me haría llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Law me dijo una vez que yo era fuerte. No podía fallarle. Me sorbí los mocos, me sequé los ojos y empecé a cambiarme de ropa.

Una vez llegué a casa, me puse el vestido e hice un pase de modelos para mi madre y mi hermana en el salón, por fin pude ir a descansar a mi habitación un rato antes de cenar. Allí estaban los dos.

—Hola, chicos —saludé, mientras dejaba la bolsa con el vestido sobre el escritorio.

—¡Tenemos buenas noticias! —exclamó el ángel, emocionado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, con curiosidad, mientras me acercaba a ellos.

—Mi compañero ya ha conseguido restaurar el aura que faltaba —contestó, orgulloso—. Ahora necesita una semana para entrenar al chico, así que el viernes que viene cerraremos el portal. Lo haremos en la madrugada.

—El día del baile... Está bien. Tendremos que pensar un buen plan para escabullirme —les comenté.

—Tranquila, se nos ocurrirá algo. Tengo un par de ideas —intervino Law—. Lo importante es que pronto estaréis todos a salvo.

—Sí... —murmuré, mientras sonreía. Por fin. Estaba realmente preocupada por toda la gente que conocía, aunque un poco triste, ya que solo me quedaba una semana junto a Law—. Bueno, necesito descansar un rato antes de cenar. ¿Nos vemos después?

—Sí, claro, querida. Descansa, te lo mereces —se despidió el ángel, antes de desaparecer.

—Vendré por la noche. Descansa, (TN)-ya —se despidió Law.

Suspiré aliviada. Necesitaba estar sola un rato. Estaba triste y no quería llorar delante de nadie y, menos delante Law. Me tumbé en la cama. Por favor, tampoco era para tanto. ¿Cuántas parejas se separaban? ¿Cuántas no podían estar juntas por lo que fuera? Aun pensando así, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas. Era la reina del drama. Tampoco era para tanto, había cosas peores... Tenía que centrarme en lo bueno. Iba a salvar a mi familia y a toda la gente que me importaba.


	30. 【CAPÍTULO 29】

_**(Narra Law)** _

La semana de la graduación y la fiesta fue todo un reto, tanto para profesores como alumnos. Los primeros se encargaban de organizar el acto académico, mientras que los segundos de organizar el baile.

Era lunes por la mañana, los compañeros estaban en el aula. Aunque no eran muchos, se habían dividido en pequeños grupos para encargarse de diversas tareas. Por un lado, la rubia ya no tan repelente y sus amigas se encargaban de la decoración. Por otro, (TN) y sus amigas de la comida y la bebida. Finalmente, los chicos se encargaban de la música.

—Creo que esta empresa de cáterin está bastante bien —murmuró (TN), mirando la pantalla del portátil. Nora y Emily estiraron la cabeza para mirar. Yo me acerqué también. Había bastante variedad de comida y tenía buena pinta.

—Sí. Está muy bien... Podemos pedir varias raciones. Cosas más para picar y algo que alimente un poco más —comentó Nora.

—Qué buena pinta... —murmuró Emily, mientras (TN) iba pasando las fotos.

—Está bien... Vamos a hacer cálculos. Tenemos que tener en cuenta a los alumnos, profesores, padres, invitados y algún extra, por si acaso —explicó (TN). Las otras dos asintieron y empezaron a hacer cálculos en el ordenador.

Me encantaba verle así de concentrada. Era una mierda que me quedaran tan pocos días para seguir disfrutando de ella. ¿Cuál sería el castigo por rebelarme contra el Príncipe? ¿Me desterrarían a vivir con las almas sin forma? ¿Me someterían a sus torturas diarias? No había hablado de este tema con (TN) porque no quería que se sintiera todavía peor, pero estaba claro que las consecuencias no serían buenas.

Alzó la vista del ordenador y me pilló mirándole. Se sonrojó levemente y me dedicó una dulce y fugaz sonrisa, antes de que sus amigas volvieran a hablarle.

[•••]

Había llegado el jueves, la noche previa al gran día. Gran día en todos los sentidos, no solo por la fiesta. (TN) estaba cenando con su madre y su hermana mientras yo esperaba en la habitación. El tipo idiota estaba reunido con sus compañeros. Debían estar preparando los últimos detalles y luego me comunicaría le información. Esperaba que fueran capaces de preparar un plan idóneo.

Un rato después, ella entro por la puerta. Llevaba puesto un pijama más veraniego. Unos pantalones cortos de tela azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

—Law... —murmuró, mientras se acercaba a la cama y se subía para sentarse a mi lado—. Por favor... ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo?

—Sí —contesté, mientras acercaba mi mano a su cabeza. Tenía pelo tan suave... ¿Cómo iba a desaprovechar mi última noche en su habitación?

—Pero no vale que me duermas... Solo quédate conmigo y abrázame —me ordenó, algo nerviosa. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—A tus órdenes —dije, sonriendo de lado, mientras me tumbaba sobre el colchón. Apagó la luz y se tumbó junto a mí. Yo estaba bocarriba, así que ella se puso de lado y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho—. Espera, mejor así...

Le aparté suavemente y me quité la camiseta. Ella me miró fijamente y asintió. Sabía que era mejor así. Volvió a acomodarse sobre mi pecho. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi abdomen. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar ante aquel contacto. Esperaba que no apareciera ningún maldito demonio y pudiera estar a su lado toda la noche. Le levante un poco la camiseta y empecé a pasear mis dedos sobre su piel, tan suave y cálida. Ella tembló ligeramente ante el contacto. Me encantaba que temblara bajo mis manos. Después de un rato así, note sus lágrimas sobre mi piel.

—(TN)-ya... —murmuré. Ella seguía con la cara hundida en mi pecho.

—No quiero hablar... Solo quiero que me abraces —susurró, contra mi piel.

Mierda, joder. Le rodeé con mis brazos y la estrujé contra mi todo lo que pude. Mi cara estaba casi pegada a su pelo. Olía tan bien. Quería que esta noche durara para siempre. Odiaba verle llorar. No quería que estuviera triste, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y, finalmente, se quedó dormida entre mis brazos. Por suerte, yo no necesitaba dormir y pude observarle y acariciarle toda la noche. Pasaron varias horas, pero se me hizo muy corto. Sonó la alarma y (TN) soltó un gruñido mientras abría los ojos.

—Buenos días, Law... —murmuró, mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba los ojos.

—Buenos días, (TN)-ya —dije, mientras me sentaba y me acercaba para darle un corto beso en los labios. Ella sonrió y se estiró para apagar la alarma. Se acercó de nuevo y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. Se quitó la camiseta del pijama, dejando sus pechos al aire. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Otra imagen más para tu colección —dijo, sonriente. Estaba seguro de que se había propuesto aparentar estar contenta durante todo el día. No podía negar que era una fantástica imagen. Me mordí el labio mientras le observaba—. ¿Te gusta?

—A ver si esto responde a tu pregunta... —murmuré. Le cogí de las caderas y le empujé un poco hacia atrás, para que pudiera notar mi miembro, que se endurecía por momentos.

—Sí... —susurró, mientras me miraba fijamente. En su mirada podía notar que, en ese instante, los dos teníamos las mismas ganas de hacerlo. Se apartó rápidamente y bajó de la cama—. Tengo que vestirme. Esta mañana tenemos que terminar de prepararlo todo.

—Está bien —dije, mientras observaba como empezaba a vestirse. No hubiera tenido ningún sentido haberla retenido en la cama, ya que no podíamos hacer nada. No íbamos a estropear todo en el último momento. 

—Recordad explicarme el plan cuando esté todo claro —me pidió, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—Sí, tranquila. Está todo controlado. Tú disfruta de la fiesta, te iré a buscar cuando llegue el momento —dije, para tranquilizarle—. Ahora voy a reunirme con... El ser de luz.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió, sonriendo, mientras se acababa de poner los zapatos. Asentí y me fui.

Estuve dando vueltas un rato por la ciudad, disfrutando de mi último día en el mundo de los humanos. Estaba mucho más tranquilo en el mundo de la Oscuridad, pero me había acostumbrado a este tipo de vida. Estaba preparado para cualquier castigo que me tocara afrontar. Estaba tranquilamente cuando el idiota apareció a mi lado de repente.

—¡Bu! —exclamó, como intentando asustarme. Chasqueé la lengua—. ¿Sigue en pie lo de borrar recuerdos?

—Sí —contesté.

—Hay una cosa que no te he dicho sobre el tema. Los recuerdos se borrarán pero si... —empezó a explicar. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese maldito tema.

—¿Es algo malo para (TN)? ¿Le puede causar algún tipo de daño? —pregunté, para asegurarme. Era lo único que me importaba.

—No. Claro que no. ¡Ni si quiera lo hubiera propuesto! —exclamó, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Entonces, lo demás da igual. ¿Cuál es exactamente el plan para esta noche? —Habíamos ido hablando cosas, pero quería asegurarme. Este tipo era bastante despistado.

Una vez estuvo todo claro, nos transportamos hasta el instituto de (TN). Ya eran las cinco y media. Hacía un rato que había comenzado al acto de la graduación. Yo quería verla y, como no, al ser de luz de le hacía mucha ilusión también. Estaba todo el mundo reunido en la sala de actos. Los graduados estaban al final de la sala y, cuando les llamaban, cruzaban el pasillo hasta llegar al escenario. Por el camino, los familiares podían hacer fotos, hasta que les entregaran los diplomas y los alumnos volvieran a sentarse.

Por suerte, habíamos llegado a tiempo para verla. Fue la tercera en salir desde que estábamos allí. Estaba algo nerviosa, ya que daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie mientras esperaba a que le llamaran. Nada más dijeron su nombre, empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Todos aplaudieron, como habían hecho con el resto. Su madre y Helena ya tenían los móviles preparados para inmortalizar el momento. Estaba realmente preciosa con ese vestido.

—Law, que se te cae la baba —se burló, el tipo. Recibió un codazo de mi parte.

Una vez acabó el acto, que fue bastante aburrido desde que (TN) se sentó. Los alumnos, familias e invitados se fueron al gimnasio, donde habían preparado la comida y donde tendría lugar el baile. El tipo y yo nos transportamos hacia allí. Había una especie de cristalera en el techo, así que nos quedamos observando desde arriba. Había quedado muy bien decorado y había comida de sobra. Habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Después de una hora picoteando y charlando, por fin empezó la música. Los chicos habían contratado un DJ para toda la noche. No había bebidas fuertes, pero servían vino, cerveza y ponche. Se estaba haciendo largo. No veía la hora de comenzar el plan. (TN) estaba con sus amigas cuando se acercó aquel chico de la cafetería que habló con Emily. Al parecer, había decidido pasarse por allí. Los dos se separaron y fueron a bailar juntos.

Un rato después, se acercó otro chico, al que nunca había visto antes. Empezó a hablar con Nora, pero ella no tenía muchas ganas. (TN) le apartó un poco cogiéndole del brazo. Habló con ella unos segundos y su amiga se fue con el chico, aunque no muy animada. El DJ anunció que iba a poner una canción lenta.

—En diez minutos debemos transportarnos. Ve buscando a (TN). Disimuladamente —escuché decir al tipo.

—Voy a bailar esta canción con ella —dije, mientras me preparaba para bajar.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó—. ¡Voy a estar siglos borrando recuerdos! Bueno, ¡que más da! ¡Disfrutad, chicos!

Le sonreí de lado antes de desaparecer. Por suerte, habían puesto una especie de cortinas en algunas partes de la sala, así que pude aparecer sin problemas. (TN) estaba en una de las barras apoyada, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Empezó a sonar una balada. Las luces cambiaron acorde con el ambiente y las parejas empezaron a salir en medio de la pista.

—¿Me concedes este baile? —susurré en el oído de (TN), una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca. 

—¡Law! —exclamó, mientras se giraba hacia a mí, sonriendo—. Sí, claro. Me encantaría.

Le tendí la mano y nos acercamos al resto de parejas. Nora nos miró, sorprendida, y le guiñó un ojo a (TN). Emily nos miraba patidifusa. No me fijé en el resto. Una vez llegamos al centro, ya solo tenía ojos para ella. Pasé una mano por su cintura y empezamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la música. Ella no sabía bailar, pero sabía seguir mis pasos mientras le guiaba. Se dejaba llevar. Cuando acabó la música, la mayoría de parejas se besaron. Yo no lo hice, para que ella no tuviera que dar explicaciones, pero nuestras caras estaban muy cerca.

—(TN)-ya... Es la hora —susurré, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ella asintió. Hizo una señal a sus dos amigas, indicando que se iba fuera conmigo. Nora le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y la boca. (TN) negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

Salimos del gimnasio y guie a (TN) hasta donde había quedado con el ser de luz. Era una zona del instituto que estaría completamente desierta en esos momentos, para que nadie nos viera desaparecer de repente. El tipo estaba detrás de unos arbustos, nos hizo una señal, como si no se le viera suficiente.

—¿Dónde vamos? ¿Dónde está el portal? —preguntó ella, mientras le cogía de la cintura.

—En Groenlandia —contestó el tipo, sonriente. Exacto. Estaba alejado, pero al salir de él, los demonios se transportaban directamente a cualquier ciudad, de forma aleatoria.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó (TN), abriendo mucho los ojos—. Pero...

—Vamos —dije, antes de empezar con la transportación.


	31. 【CAPÍTULO 30】

_**(Narra TN)** _

—Vaya, sí que lo teníais preparado... Podrías haberme dicho algo, para mentalizarme —comenté, mientras me ponía un chaquetón negro, bastante gordo. Me pasó también unas mallas negras bastante gruesas. 

—No podrás moverte con el vestido tan largo —dijo Law, mientras me miraba las piernas.

—Rómpelo —indiqué, mientras me encogía de hombros. Le devolvería el dinero a mi madre de alguna forma. Law me miró, dudando, pero finalmente se agachó y rasgó la tela del vestido, hasta dejarlo por encima de las rodillas.

—Y... ¡El toque final! —exclamó el ángel. Pasándome unos botines que parecían bastante calentitos. Me quité los tacones y me los puse. Los dejaría ahí tirados—. Ahora, vamos. Es al otro lado de esta montaña.

Law volvió a cogerme y enseguida aparecimos donde el ángel había indicado. Había más seres de luz y, junto a ellos estaban los otros siete humanos. Había cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Nos acercamos hasta ellos. Al parecer, también acababan de llegar y les habían dado ropa para abrigarse. Nos mirábamos todos unos a otros. Algunos parecían asustados y no muy convencidos de lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Bueno, no hay tiempo para presentaciones. Así que, tú serás Uno —dijo mi ángel, mientras me tocaba la cabeza. Fue numerando a todos mientras les tocaba—. Dos, tres, cuatro...

—Es el momento —anunció otro de los seres de luz. Volvieron a transportarnos de nuevo. Llegamos a una llanura entre varias montañas cubiertas de nieve. Tan solo a unos metros había un círculo gigante. Era de color negro, oscuro y desprendía como pequeñas chispas gris oscuro en la superficie—. Id haciendo un círculo alrededor del portal.

Obedecimos su orden y empezamos a movernos. Como me habían dicho que era el número uno fui la primera en colocarme, el resto me siguió según el número que les habían indicado. Nuestros pies estaban a unos centímetros del portal. Me incliné un poco hacia delante para intentar ver si tenía fondo, pero no se veía nada. Era todo oscuridad.

—Ahora proyectareis el máximo de energía posible, cada uno en vuestra zona —explicó el ángel que me había estado acompañando—. Los demonios vendrán cuando noten nuestra actividad. Vosotros encargaros solo del portal, el resto os defenderemos. Pase lo que pase no os desconcentréis. Continuad hasta que esté completamente cerrado.

Asentí con decisión. Bien, estaba todo claro. Los ocho nos miramos, intentando darnos ánimos. Debíamos dar lo mejor de nosotros. Puse las manos hacia delante. Debía pensar en todo aquello que quería proteger. Estas vacaciones de verano mi madre, mi hermana y yo iríamos a Disney Land. Era el sueño de mi hermana desde que tenía tres años. Yo me encargaría de que fuera posible. El portal no estaría abierto cuando mi hermana se despertara en unas horas. 

Poco a poco noté como las palmas de las manos empezaban a quemarme ligeramente. Mis dedos estaban tensos y temblaban. La energía de mi aura estaba fluyendo. El resto estaba haciendo lo mismo. No podía ver nada, pero la masa negra se iba alejando muy poco a poco de mis pies. Había sido solo unos pocos centímetros, pero funcionaba.

No tardaron en empezar a surgir sombras del portal. Eran esas almas sin forma, esas no suponían ningún problema, ya que se desintegraban al acercarse a nuestro cuerpo, por el aura que emitíamos. El problema eran los demonios con forma, que no tardaron en aparecer.

—¿No se suponía que iban a otros países de forma aleatoria? —escuché preguntar al ángel.

—Debe haberlos mandando directamente el Príncipe —le respondió Law.

Podía escuchar golpes, de cómo luchaban contra ellos a nuestras espaldas. Esperaba que no le pasara nada a Law. No podía girarme, ni si quiera tenía que estar pendiente de ello. Concentración, concentración. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me concentré en mi familia. Unos minutos después, di un paso para acercarme de nuevo al portal. Habíamos avanzado, pero costaría bastante tiempo. De repente, una sombra de las que salían fue directa hacia donde yo estaba. Se paró en frente de mí. Estaba flotando en el aire, para que la energía que proyectaba no le diera. No debía atacarle, tenía que seguir las órdenes.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Los niños especiales intentando salvar al mundo —comentó, mientras sonreía con superioridad. Acercó su mano hacia mi cara, pero no me moví. Confiaba en que me iban a proteger. De repente, Law cogió su brazo. El demonio le miró, serio—. Joder, Law... Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Tanto te has encariñado de tu víctima?

—Cállate la puta boca —dijo él. Sonaba bastante cabreado—. Pelea contra mí.

—Está bien. Me encargaré de llevarte personalmente ante el Príncipe. Pero antes de eso, te dejaré que observes como me follo a tu estúpida humana mientras te retuerces de dolor en el suelo —le advirtió, antes de lanzarse sobre él.

Los perdí de vista. Esas palabras habían conseguido alterarme. ¿Law estaría bien? Ese debía ser uno de sus compañeros, los demonios más fuertes. Mierda, ya no notaba nada en las manos. Debía volver a concentrarme o el esfuerzo de todos estaría siendo en vano. Por suerte, no tardé en volverlo a conseguir.

Iban saliendo cada vez más demonios, pero los seres de luz los iban controlando. ¿Serían todos normales? ¿Habría alguno más de los ocho más poderosos? Me pareció... Me pareció escuchar un quejido de Law. ¡Quería cerrar ya ese maldito portal y que dejara de pelear! Mierda, mierda y mierda. Mis manos ya no estaban calientes, es que me estaban ardiendo. Era como si la piel se me estuviera quemando por dentro. Tuve que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo. Intenté reprimir mis gritos de dolor apretando los dientes. ¡Mi zona estaba avanzando más rápido!

Al parecer, las dos chicas de mi lado se contagiaron de entusiasmo e intentaron esforzarse todavía más. Les dolía. Nos dolía, pero podíamos soportarlo. Claro que podíamos. Di una zancada hacia delante. ¡Un gran avance! La ilusión no duró mucho. Una gigantesca sombra negra apareció ante nosotros. Tenía forma humana pero... Era negra no tenía piel ni rostro. Movió uno de sus brazos y, sin tocarnos, una gran ráfaga de viento nos impulsó hacia atrás con fuerza.

Las rocas de la montaña que teníamos detrás me frenaron. Lo primero que chocó fue mi espalda y luego la cabeza. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo por dentro. Justo arriba de la nuca. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y no escuchaba bien todo el ruido que se oía a mi alrededor. Intenté mover las piernas, pero me costaba. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera medio dormido. Noté unas manos sobre mis hombros.

—¡Uno! ¡Uno! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! —escuché gritar una chica. Debía ser alguna de las compañeras que había estado a mi lado en el círculo. Ni si quiera sabía el nombre de la gente que estaba luchando a mi lado.

Sí. Tenía razón, pero me costaba moverme. Me apoyé en su brazo para intentar incorporarme. Noté que unos brazos más fuertes me cogían, uno por la cintura y otro por los hombros. Era Law. Lo notaba, lo sabía. Eso es que estaba bien.

—(TN)-ya, abre los ojos, por favor... —le escuché decir. Oh, no. Le estaba preocupando. Los fui abriendo poco a poco. Vi un poco borroso al principio, pero me fui acostumbrando a los pocos segundos. Me soltó el hombro y puso su mano en mi cabeza, donde me había dado el golpe. Cuando apartó y se miró la palma vi que tenía sangre.

—Esa sangre... ¿Es mía? —pregunté, con un hilo de voz.

—No es nada. Sé que puedes aguantar —dijo, sin contestar a mi pregunta—. Necesitan tu ayuda, sin ti no pueden cerrar el portal. Yo te protegeré bien, ya me he encargado de ese bastardo. ¿Ves? Ese imbécil esta desmembrado, sus partes tardarán un rato en volver a juntarse... No te va a hacer nada.

—Le has ganado... —murmuré, mientras miraba donde él había señalado. El demonio estaba descompuesto en el suelo, pero hilos de carne y músculo unían sus diferentes extremidades. Alce la vista. Un ser muy luminoso estaba enfrentándose a la sombra gigante—. ¿Qué...?

—Es el líder de los seres de luz. Escucha, (TN)-ya. Todo va a salir bien, solo es necesario que aguantes un poco más —dijo Law, en un tono casi suplicante, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Asentí lentamente. Sí, debía hacerlo. Ya no me dolía tanto, podía soportarlo. Me solté del agarre de Law y empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia el portal. Todos estaban luchando, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. El círculo negro ya era bastante pequeño, no tardaríamos mucho. Un último esfuerzo.

Ya llevábamos varios minutos. Las piernas me tambaleaban. Sentía pinchazos y las manos me ardían, pero ya estaba. Ya estaba casi cerrado. Cada vez los ocho estábamos más cerca. Un paso. Otro paso. Otro más... ¡Ya está! No había portal. Solo... Nieve y hielo. Me giré rápidamente. Los demonios iban siendo poco a poco absorbidos por el suelo. No podía creerlo... ¡Lo habíamos cerrado!

Los chicos y chicas se acercaron corriendo hacia los seres de luz. Yo iba andando hacia ellos mientras buscaba a Law con la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba? Había tantos cuerpos... Y yo veía un poco borroso. Poco después le encontré, a unos metros de mí. Me crucé con sus ojos grises. Sonreí. Y él puso su típica sonrisa de lado. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas, cuando vi que él también estaba siendo absorbido por la tierra. Sus piernas ya casi no se veían.

—¡Law! —exclamé, mientras empezaba a correr hacia él. Lo intenté. Intenté llegar hasta él con todas mis fuerzas, pero alguien me frenó cogiéndome por la cintura—. ¡No! ¡No!

—Lo siento, (TN)... No hay nada que hacer —escuché decir al ángel. Puso una mano sobre mi frente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Solo quería despedirme. Solo eso. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir por mis ojos. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas y frías.

—¡Law! ¡Law! —exclamé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras pataleaba y hacia fuerza para soltarme— ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

—Lo siento mucho... —seguía diciendo el ángel.

¿Me habría escuchado? ¿Law me habría escuchado? Le quería. Le quería desde hace tiempo, pero no podía decírselo. ¿Qué sentido tendría habérselo dicho? Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Tampoco había tenido sentido decirlo ahora, pero... Necesitaba que lo supiera. Él también me dijo algo. No le podía oír, pero pude leer en sus labios <>. O puede que hubiera sido mi imaginación. Nunca podría saberlo. Estaba a punto de desaparecer del todo.

El ángel apretó su mano contra mi frente y sentí un tremendo dolor. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Parecía como si estuviera hurgando en mi cerebro con sus dedos. Me estaba mareando. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo estaba siendo demasiado rápido. Era idiota por haber pensado que las cosas podían ser de otra forma. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarme.

—(TN), lo has hecho muy bien. Eres una buena chica, espero que no cambies nunca y que todo vaya bien a partir de ahora...Todo esto no habrá existido para ti. Nada de demonios, ni de ángeles, nada de pastillas ni de esquizofrenia...Tendrás una vida normal. Será como si siempre la hubieras tenido —escuché decir al ángel, mientras iba cerrando los ojos.

[•••]

Abrí los ojos de repente. Estaba en mi habitación. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar. ¿Me había pasado bebiendo en la fiesta de fin de curso? No solía beber, pero puede que me hubiera soltado un poco. Tal vez demasiado. Me incorporé poco a poco. ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi vestido estaba destrozado! Me giré y me encontré con la cara de mi madre. Mierda. Estaba muy disgustada.

—Mamá... Lo siento. Creo que me pasé bebiendo... —intenté explicarme.

—¿Crees? —preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. No te voy a castigar esta vez, pero espero que esto haya sido una excepción y que nunca más vuelva a pasar.

—No pasará, lo prometo —dije, para tranquilizarle.

—Está bien. Esta semana id preparándoos la maleta. Disney nos espera —me recordó, sonriendo dulcemente, antes de salir de mi habitación. Menos mal que no se había enfadado mucho, pero tenía clarísimo que a la próxima su ira caería sobre mí. Última y única oportunidad.

Cierto. Vacaciones de verano, viaje a Disney, tiempo con mi familia...Y después de ese verano, por fin, empezaría la universidad. Adiós instituto. Abandonaría el edificio de siempre y comenzaría mi vida como universitaria, pasaría tiempo con mis amigas, haría nuevos amigos... Puede que incluso conociera a algún chico y me enamorara. Todo era perfecto. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- THE END -
> 
> La historia continúa en Mi demonio personal II: La reconquista. Próximamente disponible entre mis obras ❤️


End file.
